


Каким бы ты ни был странным, чужим, другим - не бывает того, чтоб тебе не нашлось руки!

by BattyBoop, Vodolej



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blogging, Bondage, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, First Time, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Homevideo, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Public Orgasm, Sex Toys, Sexting, Urethral Play, forced blowjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyBoop/pseuds/BattyBoop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Эта история о том, как злобный хейтер может стать любовью всей жизни. И о том, что даже маленький человек, живущий своей скромной маленькой жизнью, может быть незаметным героем, стойким оловянным солдатиком. А по большому счету, эта история о том, что даже если ты странный, одинокий или не такой как все, все равно найдется тот, кто "появится в твоей жизни и разрушит все, что было до него, и будет самим собой, таким, какой есть. И ты будешь любить его таким" (с)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается всем, кого ранила чистая ненависть.
> 
> За иллюстрации и коллаж спасибо Neil Wainwright и drole.

**_вечерами город — большой костер. дождь несется по козырькам_ **   
**_ей досталось, младшей из злых сестер, неисправное из зеркал._ **   
**_не летает коршуном над страной, не поёт о звезде любой_ **   
**_но когда заглянешь в него, оно отражает чужую боль (с)_ **

**_Все, что вы скажете, будет исковеркано чужим больным разумом и использовано против вас! (с)_ **

**_Кто расскажет, как это — быть героем? (с)_ **

 

Профессор Персиваль Грейвз остановился так резко, что студенты, идущие позади, едва не налетели на него, лишь в последний момент успели расступиться, оттоптав друг другу ноги. Они обогнули замершего профессора, недоуменно заглядывая ему в лицо, и ушли по своим делам, быстро потеряв к нему интерес. Грейвз оглядывался, пытаясь выцепить в толпе мелькнувшее всего на секунду странно знакомое лицо, которое привлекло его внимание.

Ежедневно Грейвз встречал чуть ли не тысячи людей, у него была хорошая память, и многих он прекрасно помнил, мысленно раскидав их по категориям «мои студенты», «чужие студенты» и «хрен пойми кто». Лицо, которое мелькнуло на секундочку и тут же пропало, показалось ему очень знакомым. Настолько знакомым, что Грейвз должен был непременно знать обладателя лично, по имени, но он, - и в этом он был точно уверен, - этого человека не знал.  
Чувство было сродни дежавю - неприятное и пронизывающее, оно заставляло усомниться в собственной адекватности. Грейвз поморщился, поправил шарф и неторопливо отправился к университетской парковке.

В воздухе уже ощущалась поздняя осень, неизбежная, но еще недостаточно стылая, чтобы спешить к машине со всех ног, кутаясь в пальто. Он в принципе никуда не спешил, дома его никто не ждал, кроме рыбки в большом круглом аквариуме.  
День был еще в самом разгаре, здание университета гудело, словно было ульем, до крышки набитом пчелами. Только пчелки – трудолюбивые и неглупые насекомые, а студенты – ленивые уебаны, на которых даже жалко тратить время.

Грейвз увидел белую вывеску кофейни, которая недавно открылась рядом с кампусом. Про это местечко он уже успел услышать, будто бы оно уютное, авторское, теплое и ламповое. Раньше Грейвзу было как-то не по пути, но теперь он решил зайти и выпить кофе.  
Он скромно остановился в конце небольшой очереди, заинтересованно рассматривая обстановку, но кто-то из середины очереди обернулся, заметил его и принужденно поздоровался. Грейвз ответил кивком и кривой усмешкой, и через минуту уже оказался в самом начале.  
\- Благодарю, - почти промурлыкал он, развлекаясь.

При желании, конечно, можно было впаять ему крошечное злоупотребление служебным положением, но Грейвз сомневался, что хоть кто-нибудь посмеет даже заикнуться, а студенты его откровенно боялись.  
Не без причины, хотя Грейвз не кусался и очень редко повышал голос. Он просто требовал от них ровно столько, сколько требовали в свое время с него самого. Разве он виноват в массовой деградации? Определенно нет.

К своему темно-синему Доджу Челленджеру Грейвз шагал уже совсем в другом настроении. Кофе грел ладонь даже через перчатку и картонный стакан, и пах очень даже неплохо. Грейвз уже предвкушал приятный отдых, вкусный ужин и… черт, а ведь уже четверг!  
День стал намного лучше, чем был еще полчаса назад, когда Грейвз, еле живой от усталости, отчитал последнюю лекцию, собрал бумаги в кожаный портфель и вышел из аудитории на почти подгибающихся ногах.

Он сел на водительское место, откинулся затылком на подголовник и закрыл глаза. Грейвз прекрасно знал, какие о нем ходят слухи - что он чудовище и тиран, и уже всех затерроризировал своими придирками и требованиями. Впрочем, сам Грейвз считал их вполне разумными и справедливыми. Чего никто о нем не знал – как же Грейвз уставал каждый день, пытаясь втемяшить в эти ленивые, а зачастую и тупые головы хоть что-то из того, что им пригодится потом. Если пригодится, конечно.

Из нынешнего потока он выделял всего одну светлую голову – Тину Голдштейн. Из нее мог получиться прекрасный криминалист, хотя бы уже потому, что Тина не тешила себя иллюзиями, навязанными современными сериальчиками.

Криминалистика – это не увлекательные погони в развевающемся пальто под взрывы машин и стрекотание вертолета CNN над головой. Это, в первую очередь, напряженная умственная аналитическая работа, почти предвиденье, но на научном уровне. Чтобы поймать преступника, который действует чуть умнее спонтанного уличного воришки, надо мыслить как преступник, а большая часть курса, похоже, мыслила исключительно о том, где бы развлекаться по ночам и чем бы ужраться до невменяемого состояния.

Грейвз похлопал по карманам пальто и достал электронную сигарету. По салону Доджа поплыл ванильный пар. Грейвз до последнего не верил, что сумет слезть с сигарет: он с семнадцати лет курил, и даже бросал несколько раз, да как-то срывался, а тут не иначе чудо свершилось. Не то чтобы была особая разница, но проще держать в бардачке или кармане пальто вейп, и менять ему регулярно картриджи, чем постоянно бегать за сигаретами, перекладывать пачки из кармана в карман, терять и находить зажигалки, и вот это все.

Грейвз выдохнул, взял стакан и с наслаждением отпил кофе. Настроение постепенно выравнивалось, усталость отступила. Рабочий день окончился, сладкий кофе грел изнутри, в воздухе разливался аромат ванили, который у Грейвза почему-то всегда ассоциировался с надеждой. Ну и самое главное… четверг – день Обскура.

По четвергам Обскур выкладывал ролики на своем канале на Ютубе. И вот уже сорок вторую неделю подряд Грейвз заходил на его канал и слушал Обскура.  
Вообще, он заходил и в другие дни, не только в четверг, у него было много любимых роликов, которые он смотрел с удовольствием. Его любимый – тридцать четвертый, и еще тридцать шестой, частенько он пересматривал двенадцатый, и еще сдвоенные двадцать четвертый и двадцать пятый.

Старые выпуски Грейвз знал наизусть, иногда даже отключал звук и просто смотрел, как Обскур двигается, улыбается, увлеченно разводит руками и жестикулирует, когда тема захватывает его с головой.  
В двадцать втором выпуске, про Сизифа, Обскур впервые появился с накрашенными глазами.  
\- Я тут типа решил поменять имидж, - с веселым смущением сообщил он. – Надеюсь, вам нравится, чувачки, потому что мне – уж точно нравится!

Подкрашенные глаза ему очень шли, хотя поначалу он управлялся с черным карандашом не очень умело. Но очень быстро научился. Во время этого выпуска Грейвз впервые поставил на паузу и отдрочил прямо за ноутбуком. Не мог думать ни о чем другом, только об этих выразительных, больших глазах, таких темных, смешливых, в смазанных следах карандаша.

Обскур называл свои ролики, полные матерщины, шуточек и отвлеченного трепа, «просветительной деятельностью». В каждом новом выпуске Обскур пересказывал мифы и легенды, исторические анекдоты и заплесневелые события дремучих годов, и все это в его интерпретации переставало быть скучным и замшелым, и становилось очень увлекательным.

Грейвз выучил мягкий говор и странный, будто бы французский акцент Обскура. Знал, что Обскур любит жестикулировать, любит футболки с идиотскими надписями, и когда смеется – непередаваемо восхитительно жмурит глаза и морщит нос. Грейвз не знал, как зовут Обскура, но понятно же, что как-то совершенно иначе. Ничего личного Обскур о себе не выдавал даже мельком.  
Он был страстным фанатом истории, и, судя по футболкам, любил вселенную DC, за его спиной иногда открывался ужасный бардак, который мог быть только в комнате студента, но всего этого было мало, чтобы вычислить и найти Обскура в реальной жизни. А Грейвз бы этого очень хотел.

Влюбиться по уши в мальчишку, который младше лет на пятнадцать и существует только на Ютубе – это было мощно. Словно какое-то наказание, словно издевательство над собственными принципами, и тем не менее, это случилось.  
Грейвз честно пытался управлять собственной жизнью, но после того взрыва, после злосчастной травмы спины у него все пошло наперекосяк, будто он не только раскрошил себе половину ребер и здорово повредил внутри все, что только мог, а сломал собственную жизнь, и пошла она по какому-то иному пути. Он до сих пор не мог понять, куда его ведет эта тропа, но на ней было достаточно… одиноко.

Грейвз загнал машину на подземную парковку, поднялся на лифте на самый верх, в свой лофт, захлопнул тяжелую дверь, оббитую сталью, и устало стащил шарф. Энергия, так любезно одолженная кофе, окончательно иссякла. Грейвз бросил ключи в кривобокую вазу - постыдную память о его случайном визите в кружок керамики. Скинул ботинки, расстегнул пальто и практически рухнул на диванчик у двери.

Несколько минут он прислушивался к звукам дома: в аквариуме шумел насос, тикали часы над кроватью, гудел холодильник, едва слышно свистел ветер в окнах, что выходили на северную сторону, раскачивал белые и желтые оригами, насаженные на нитки, свисающие с потолочной балки. На противоположной стене торчали из большой доски дартса метательные ножи, и один, самый тяжелый, должно быть утром вывалился на пол, не удержавшись в доске.

Грейвз посмотрел на свои ступни, обтянутые черными носками. Ступни шевелились, под тканью носков подгибались пальцы. Это зрелище настолько завораживало и увлекало, что Грейвз не сразу осознал, что ведет себя не совсем нормально.  
Он неохотно скатился с дивана и начал раздеваться, мимоходом достал из морозилки контейнер с полуфабрикатами и равнодушно посмотрел на упаковку.

\- Сегодня у нас рыбная котлета и овощи, - безразлично проговорил Грейвз, потом посмотрел на белую рыбку, плавающую в аквариуме, и улыбнулся.  
\- Тебе как всегда, приятель, - сообщил он, вытащив крупную замороженную тигровую креветку.

Гринди набросился на нее со страстью пираньи, потому что Гринди и был пираньей – маленькой зубастой пираньей-альбиносом, единственным живым существом, которое ждало Грейвза домой. Хотя, конечно, Гринди никого не ждал, он был тупенький, злобный и очень прожорливый, вряд ли он вообще осознавал наличие хозяина в собственной рыбьей жизни. Но лучше так, чем вообще никого.

Пока ужин доходил до кондиции, Грейвз включил планшет и на всякий случай проверил канал Обскура. Обычно тот выкладывался поздно вечером, но вдруг… Нового выпуска не было.  
Грейвз принялся листать новости и даже присвистнул, вычитав, что в очередном колледже мальчик расстрелял одноклассников из лука, словно какой-то долбаный Робин Гуд.  
\- Скоро и у нас кто-нибудь ебу даст, - пробормотал Грейвз, поморщившись.  
Микроволновка пискнула, отвлекая его от кровавых подробностей. Грейвз достал пластиковый поддон, аккуратно снял упаковку, вооружился вилкой и принялся ужинать.

Над столом, в рамке, висел огромный постер фильма «Зодиак», с автографом Джейка Джилленхола. Раньше рядом с афишей была еще большая пробковая доска, куда Грейвз крепил вырезки из интересных и запутанных дел ФБР, но потом не выдержал и снял. Только душу травить… в ФБР ему больше не вернуться. Не пригоден.  
Грейвз на секунду ощутил себя так, словно у него разом заболели все шрамы, все сломанные и выбитые кости. И сильнее всего болел позвоночник, которому досталось сполна.

Минутная стрелка медленно и неохотно ползла по циферблату. Грейвз достал вейп и принялся курить, запивая кофе, пролистал новости, проверил почту, несколько раз заглянул на канал Обскура, однако там не было никаких изменений.

Грейвз помыл посуду и выбросил грязный пластиковый поддон в мусорное ведро. Несколько минут с отстраненным любопытством наблюдал, как Гринди наматывает круги по аквариуму. Грейвз несколько раз пытался подселить к Гринди других рыбок, но Гринди был убежденный каннибал: он жрал и маленьких рыбок, и больших тоже, сожрал пиранью-девочку с абсолютно такой же равнодушной жестокостью, с которой до этого сожрал пиранью-мальчика. В общем, с компанией у него так и не сложилось… как и у самого Грейвза.

Грейвз поднял с пола упавший метательный нож, выдернул остальные ножи и принялся расхаживать туда-сюда, задумчиво и не глядя швыряя их в доску. Потом, когда ножи закончились, Грейвз вспомнил, что у него оставалось еще одно верное средство от скуки.

В свое время, когда его жизнь бесповоротно сломалась, он пробовал всякие занятия и чудил по-полной, лишь бы не сидеть взаперти дома. Ходил на йогу, правда, случайно попал на занятия для беременных. Рисовал пастелью и углем. Учился лепить из полимерной глины, но оттуда его выгнали на первом же занятии, потому что Грейвз, будучи в депрессии и помраченном сознании, сумел слепить только очень достоверный мужской половой орган. Набил большую татуировку на спину, пытаясь скрыть шрамы, а потом так увлекся, что забил правое плечо полинезийским трайблом до самого локтя.  
Он перепробовал кучу всяких занятий и тренингов по саморазвитию, и даже удивительно, как в самом деле не тронулся умом, пока его заносило то на квиллинг, то в студию стриптиз-танцев. Правда, от попыток познать себя была какая-никакая польза, к примеру, вот, научился вязать носки. Очень полезное и медитативное занятие.

Грейвз порылся в шкафах и, наконец, нашел на дальней полке оранжевый клубок с воткнутыми в него спицами. На спицах уже было провязано несколько сантиметров чего-то, что больше походило на дырявый презерватив для кашалота, чем на носок. Грейвз поскреб затылок спицей и решил, что хуже уже не будет.  
Он включил старый выпуск Обскура, устроился перед ноутбуком удобней, подложив под спину подушку, и принялся старательно чередовать лицевые и изнаночные петли. Ему никогда не надоедало слушать Обскура, хотя каждый ролик Грейвз уже видел много раз.

Он посмотрел еще несколько выпусков, обновил страницу и даже вздрогнул от радости, увидев, что появился новый ролик.  
\- История Прометея? – удивился Грейвз, моментально отложив свой несчастный носок и напрочь о нем позабыв.  
Он включил ролик, открыл его на полный экран, и принялся смотреть.

\- Привет, чувачки! – жизнерадостно проговорил Обскур. – Сегодня я расскажу вам о том, кто страдал за нас! И, сюрприз, это не Иисус! Устраивайтесь поудобнее, ребятки, в моей новой истории будет немножко орнитологии, немножко сыроедения, капельку гуро и самую малость – о том, как важно дарить на свадьбу правильные подарки!

На это раз Обскур выбрал футболку с игривой надписью: «Смотреть – смотри, трогаешь – плати!», Грейвз ее уже видел, в одиннадцатом выпуске, кажется. Впрочем, он рассмотрел футболку только во второй раз, когда, досмотрев до конца, тут же запустил ролик снова. Теперь он слушал внимательно, подвинул к себе блокнот и кое-что записал, пока Обскур, сияя глазами, улыбаясь и жестикулируя, вел свою передачу.

Два выпуска назад Обскур появился на экране с дурацкой короткой стрижкой, которая ему совершенно не шла, уродуя его симпатичное, скуластое лицо.  
\- Да-да, - мрачно проговорил Обскур, нахохлившись и сложив руки на груди. – Выгляжу как дебил, знаю. Привет, чувачки, надеюсь, у вас был куда лучший день, чем у меня… Должен признаться, это была очень плохая идея – сменить парикмахера!

Он тяжело вздохнул, взял откуда-то из-за пределов кадра бордовую бейсболку и нацепил на голову почти до самых глаз.  
\- Так гораздо лучше… наверное. Уверен, мой микроскопический друг, да-да, я о тебе, моя хтоническая зараза, ты наверняка выпил бокал колы за здоровье и кривые руки моего нового, и теперь уже бывшего стилиста. Его зовут Мигель, можешь послать ему букет цветов!

Вообще, выпуск был грустный, хотя Обскур даже пытался шутить. У него были такие тоскливые глаза, что Грейвз впервые не стал его дразнить. Не то чтобы он придерживался каких-либо соображений чести, но втыкать булавки остроумия в павшего духом Обскура – это было… все-таки недостойно, словно пинать ногами бессознательное тело. Никакого удовольствия, никакой отдачи.

Но вот прошло две недели, волосы у Обскура немного отросли, а может он научился их зачесывать иначе. По крайней мере, он больше не выглядел пятнадцатилетним приютским сиротинушкой. Да и вообще - ожил, заулыбался, глаза снова сияли, и он снова тянул слова со своим непередаваемым акцентом, который Грейвз считал просто восхитительным.

Грейвз посмотрел ролик второй раз и запустил его снова. Низ живота предвкушающе отвердел, в штанах стало тесно, но вечер только начался, поэтому Грейвз не стал делать себе никаких попущений. Он внимательно рассматривал Обскура и неизменный бардак у того за спиной, потом остановил запись на середине, выдохнул, подвинул ноутбук ближе, размял пальцы и приступил к своему любимому занятию – доведению Обскура до белого каления.

\- Шлиман, детка, проведи уже раскопки в своей комнате, - посоветовал Грейвз. – Через пару недель в твоем мусоре может возникнуть разумная жизнь.  
Не прошло и минуты, как Обскур ему ответил:  
\- И почему я не удивлен, что ты уже тут, Гринди?

Когда Грейвз только пытался зарегистрироваться, все варианты, которые приходили ему в голову, уже были заняты. Грейвз едва не озверел, но тут его взгляд упал на рыбку, сосредоточенно наматывающую круги по аквариуму.  
\- Гринди, ты сокровище! – радостно сказал Грейвз, активировав аккаунт. – Не зря я трачусь на твое содержание, кастратка ты зубастая!

\- Готов поспорить, что ты ждал меня, как верная женушка, – написал Грейвз.  
\- Ты мой тяжкий крест, - ответил Обскур. – Видать, в прошлой жизни я слишком много грешил. А вообще, если у тебя такое рвение к уборке – милости прошу, так и быть, костюм горничной обеспечу.  
Грейвз рассмеялся.  
У него даже спина перестала ныть, да и вообще, для него весь мир отступил на задний план, остался лишь Обскур, который ругался с ним, обращал на него свое внимание, читал его комментарии и отвечал на них, а это дорогого стоило.

\- Не хочешь запустить платный видеочат, раз уж у тебя зачем-то завалялся костюмчик горничной? – поинтересовался Грейвз.  
\- На что ты намекаешь? – тут же ответил Обскур.  
Грейвз несколько раз специально отслеживал и с гордостью заметил, что когда Обскур начинал с ним переругиваться, он переставал отвечать всем остальным, увлекался колким диалогом. И хотя он не уставал причитать, что делает Гринди огромное одолжение тем, что снисходит до него, наверное, ему все-таки было интересно общаться в таком тоне с кем-то, кто его уже неплохо знал.

\- Судя по твоей футболке – делать всякие вещи за деньги для тебя не в новинку, - настучал Грейвз. – Помашешь метелкой на камеру и получишь в сто раз больше, чем тебе капает сейчас. Задумайся об этом, может тебя ждет головокружительная карьера?!  
\- Может и ждет, - ответил Обскур после паузы. – Но тебе-то какая разница? Ты все равно не наскребешь столько, даже если будешь год экономить на школьных завтраках.  
Грейвз фыркнул.

Он увлекся и разгорячился, стащил майку и машинально утер вспотевшие подмышки, отбросил за спину, не отрываясь от ноутбука. Хамство и дерзость Обскура горячили кровь. Обскур был острым на язык, хотя вообще юмор у него был не злой, но обычно его никто и не выводил из себя целенаправленно, как Гринди.

Их диалог предсказуемо перешел на обкатанные рельсы взаимных оскорблений. Обскур обозвал Грейвза, - вернее, Гринди, - прыщавой мамкиной корзинкой с недоебитом, на что Грейвз моментально ответил «пидорком с идиотским акцентом». Обскур тут же назвал его тупым дегенератором с недотрахом, потому что такому уроду, ясное дело, никто не дает.  
\- Тебе тоже, - проницательно заметил Грейвз. – Ты же, блядь, неудачный эксперимент Эдварда Руки-Ножницы!  
\- Лучше быть вот этим, чем тем, кто на все это дрочит вприсядку, пока мамка спит, - ответил Обскур.  
Грейвз хмыкнул.  
Он ненадолго отвлекся, взглянул на часы и даже охнул, осознав, что уже давно перевалило за полночь, и ему вставать через четыре часа, а еще не помешало бы принять душ и хотя бы мельком просмотреть лекции на завтра.

\- Отлично, тогда пойду и подрочу свой прекрасный член, - ответил Грейвз. – Однажды я заведу для него канал, и даже он будет выкладывать куда более смешные ролики, чем ты!  
Обскур молчал несколько минут. Грейвз успел сдернуть с кровати покрывало, взбил подушки и сунул в рот зубную щетку, когда Обскур наконец-то ответил.  
\- Вали к хуям, залупа-звезда-Ютуба, - написал он. – И не забудь электронный микроскоп, а то не найдешь свой стручок!  
Грейвз фыркнул и едва не поперхнулся зубной пастой.

Он промотал дискуссию на самое начало и быстро перечитал ее, зная, что утром от нее не останется и следа. Обскур всегда затирал их ругань и несколько раз даже банил Гринди, правда, потом, через пару дней, все равно вытаскивал из бан-листа. Наверное, личный упоротый хейтер его мотивировал, поддерживал в тонусе, по крайней мере, Обскур больше не спрашивал: «А что ты тут делаешь, если тебе ничего не нравится?». Принял как аксиому, что Гринди появится через несколько минут после выкладки нового ролика… как вездесущая пиранья.

Грейвз наскоро принял душ, но не нашел в себе ни моральных, ни физических сил заниматься лекциями. Он переставил будильник на полчаса раньше, зная, что утром будет себя ненавидеть, и упал спиной в мягкий матрас. Флакон сам лег в руку. Грейвз выдавил в ладонь чуть-чуть массажного масла, обхватил член и прикрыл глаза, хотя в лофте стояла темнотища, как в гробу.

Но с закрытыми глазами было почему-то намного легче представлять Обскура: как он, голый, теплый и послушный, стоит на коленках на кровати и сосет, аж причмокивая - единственный способ заткнуть этот пиздливый рот, не слышать его комментариев и ехидцы. И все, что эта строптивая падла сможет, - и захочет, - сказать, это только: «Дайте мне ваш член, мистер Грейвз, пожалуйста, сэр». И можно будет его этак по-хозяйски пошлепать хуем по губам, мол, запомни, крошка, не стоит говорить всякие гадости тем, кто может натянуть тебя на свой член, так что убедись, что я вовсе не прыщавый подросток, а мужик, какой тебе и не снился!

\- И если ты думаешь, что я скорострел, котик, то забудь об этом, сладкий! - прохрипел Грейвз, не замечая, что говорит вслух. – Надеюсь, у тебя есть чем смазать трещины в уголках губ, а они у тебя появятся от усердия!

Он выгнулся, чувствуя, что оргазм вот-вот накатит, и вдруг осознал, что больше всего на свете желает даже не подчинить себе Обскура, и вовсе не оттрахать его в рот, как уличную соску, а самому оказаться у его ног, обнять его колени, даже прижаться губами к его ботинкам, если придется. И хотя Грейвз, гордый и упрямый, привыкший добиваться своего, никогда в жизни не пресмыкался, и становился на колени только по собственному желанию, у этих длинных и наверняка красивых ног он бы покорно лег завоеванной добычей, и с радостью бы целовал эти ноги, если бы ему позволили.

Именно эта мысль выбросила его за грань. Грейвз хрипло застонал, стиснул зубы, выплескиваясь в ладонь. Перед его невидящим взглядом плавало в воздухе необычное, темноглазое лицо Обскура, в котором было что-то и ведьминское, от дьявола, но и жертвенное, чистое, нечто от смиренной Мадонны, какой ее рисовали в Средние века.

\- Где бы ты ни был, мое скуластое сокровище, пусть тебе снятся хорошие сны, - тихо сказал Грейвз, утер ладонь о майку, лежащую на краю кровати, и завернулся в одеяло с головой. – Спокойной ночи.


	2. Chapter 2

Криденса разбудила вибрация браслета. Вообще, браслет должен был еще и пищать, и может быть, он даже пищал, но Криденс в любом случае этого не слышал.  
В шестнадцать лет, после той аварии на мосту, мир Криденса стал абсолютно тихим, и если поначалу звуки, музыка и человеческая речь ему хотя бы снились, то теперь уже и сны стали беззвучными.

Криденс неохотно спустил ноги на холодный пол и несколько минут сидел на краю кровати, нахохлившись, завернувшись в одеяло и зажмурив глаза. Ступни мерзли, по щиколоткам вверх, до самых колен, полз холодок. К утру его комната совсем выстыла – Криденс приоткрывал окно на ночь, он не любил спать в духоте.

Он незаметно задремал и чуть было не клюнул носом вниз, но вовремя проснулся, встрепенулся и решительно вскочил на ноги, отбросив одеяло. По всему телу тут же выступила гусиная кожа.  
\- Ах ты ж, блядь! - выругался Криденс, стуча зубами.  
Пусть он и не слышал звука собственного голоса, но от ругани почему-то всегда становилось теплее и легче на душе.

Криденс схватил очки со столика, нацепил их на нос, подскочил к окну и закрыл створку, покружил по захламленной комнате, зарылся в гору одежды, сваленную на кресле, и вытащил оттуда относительно чистую красную футболку - он надевал ее всего два раза после стирки, подмышки почти не пахли. На футболке была длинная черная надпись «О приди, помешай мой котел, полный сладкой и крепкой любви!».

\- Селестина, ты супер, - пробормотал Криденс, прыгая на одной ноге, пытаясь залезть в заношенные мягкие джинсы.  
Наконец он, дрожа всем телом, торопливо оделся, открыл дверь шкафа и несколько секунд грустно рассматривал бардак на полках. Потом оценил гору одежды на кресле и пришел к выводу, что впихнуть все это в шкаф не получится при всем желании.  
«Приберусь потом», - решил Криденс.

На столе, перед закрытым ноутбуком, стояли две пустые тарелки и новая любимая кружка, с присохшими остатками кофе и молочной пенки. На ноутбуке лежала раскрытая посередине книга – «Американские боги», Криденс начал читать ее вечером, но уснул раньше, чем дочитал.

Криденс собрал посуду и почти на цыпочках отправился на кухню. Он надеялся, что Честити уже умотала в университет, но когда увидел ее на кухне, аккуратно причесанную волосок к волоску, строго и скучно одетую, то сообразил, что сегодня суббота, и соответственно, Честити никуда не собирается. Криденс приуныл.

Честити, заметив его, поджала губы и демонстративно посмотрела в сторону. Криденс отвернулся и улыбнулся, заметив Модести, сидящую над разложенными по столешнице бумажными аппликациями. Старшая сестричка его терпеть не могла, возненавидела с того момента, как он занял угловую комнату, зато младшая относилась к нему дружелюбно.

Криденс помахал ей и сказал:  
\- Привет.  
Модести тоже улыбнулась и сказала:  
\- Привет. Хочешь конфету?  
Он этого, разумеется, не слышал, но уже давно научился читать по губам.  
\- Хочу, - ответил Криденс.  
Модести вытянула раскрытую ладошку, на которой лежала шоколадная конфета в фольге.  
\- Спасибо, - ответил он и заметил, что улыбка Модести стала кривой и безрадостной.

Криденс обернулся и ощутил, что на просторной светлой кухне, кажется, стало темнее и холоднее. Там, где находилась домовладелица, Мэри Лу, всегда было неуютно, словно эта женщина, на самом деле маленькая и на первый взгляд безобидная, приносила с собой мрак и холод.

\- Доброе утро, - неохотно сказал Криденс.  
Мэри Лу несколько секунд смотрела на него немигающим взглядом. Криденс, оказываясь в фокусе ее внимания, вечно ощущал себя так, словно его насквозь протыкают ледяными ножами. Наконец Мэри Лу кивнула, брезгливо поджала губы и отошла к Честити, с которой поздоровалась весьма приветливо. Криденс практически кожей ощущал их совместное презрение и брезгливую злобу, которую лили на него с той стороны кухни.

Самое удивительное, что к девочкам, которые снимали вторую половину этой квартиры, Мэри Лу относилась практически с материнской нежностью. Криденс иногда наблюдал, как Мэри Лу воркует над Модести, собирает ей ланч в школу, помогает делать уроки… ну словно родной дочери. Только к нему Мэри Лу почему-то относилась так, словно он кусок липкой вонючей грязи, о которую противно замараться.  
Криденс дождаться не мог, когда закончится его контракт, и он сможет съехать куда-нибудь, где будет более вменяемый домовладелец.

Вообще Криденс был голоден как волк, но он понял, что две эти высокомерные мымры будут смотреть ему в рот, так что вряд ли получится позавтракать нормально. Он торопливо вымыл посуду, поставил тарелки на сушилку и забрал чашку. По крайней мере, ванная была свободна, так что Криденс спокойно почистил зубы, побрился, принял душ и попробовал зачесать влажные волосы так, чтобы максимально сгладить последствия ужасной стрижки.

Когда он выглянул, Мэри Лу уже ушла, и Честити тоже исчезла. Модести посмотрела на него с любопытством и кивнула на свои аппликации, мол, поможешь?  
\- Прости, - виновато ответил Криденс. - Мне надо заниматься.  
Модести кивнула, подумала секунду и спросила:  
\- А через час?

Она разговаривала с ним совершенно спокойно и нормально, словно и он был нормальным, а не каким-то больным уродом, каким его считали окружающие. Мэри Лу, когда снисходила до разговоров, почти по слогам выговаривала слова, всем видом показывая, как ей отвратительно общаться с таким жалким человеком, как он. А Честити, наоборот, специально говорила слишком быстро, надеясь, что он ее не поймет.

\- Через час приду, - согласился Криденс.  
Модести снова улыбнулась, взяла ножницы и принялась вырезать звездочки из цветной бумаги.  
\- Это для школы? – спросил Криденс, наблюдая за ней.  
Модести, не поднимая головы, кивнула.

Криденс сделал себе кофе и сэндвич, закрылся в своей комнате и включил ноутбук, переложив книжку на кровать. Вторая книга, которую он читал, «Тошнота», лежала на кровати, между стенкой и подушкой, из страниц торчала розовая закладка. Криденс покружился по комнате, перебирая бардак, и нашел третью, «Мэри Поппинс», затерявшуюся в груде футболок.

Ноутбук загрузился. Криденс устроился удобнее, натянул наушники и запустил болталку. Наушники ему были не то чтоб нужны, - на ноутбуке давно был отключен звук динамиков, - просто осталась старая привычка, из славных времен до катастрофы, сломавшей его жизнь. Ну и Криденсу просто нравилось мягкое давление на ушах.

Криденс опустил микрофон, кашлянул, прочищая горло, и принялся терпеливо проговаривать звуки. Потом слоги. Потом слова. Потом, после разминки, программа загрузила его стандартный уровень: Криденс старательно читал вслух текст с экрана, а болталка отмечала правильность произношения.

К концу первого текста Криденс вымок как мышь, хотя текстик был простой, обычная коротенькая сказка про зайца и волка. Второй текст был сложнее - отрывок из «Великого Гэтсби», и его следовало читать по ролям. Криденс едва не заплакал, когда безжалостная программа показала всего лишь шестьдесят процентов соответствия. Впрочем, это было лучше, чем двадцать процентов, с которых он когда-то начинал восстанавливать речь. Но и хуже его самого высокого результата – восьмидесяти девяти из сотни.

Он сделал паузу и отдышался, прошелся по комнате, разминая плечи и шею. Выпил остывший кофе и нервно сожрал сэндвич. Очень хотелось зайти на свой канал, но Криденс запретил себе, зная, что увязнет в комментариях и дискуссиях, и не закончит тренировку. Ему ужасно не хотелось возвращаться к читке, тошно и противно было наглядно видеть свое убожество, свою полнейшую неспособность быть… нормальным.

Любой дебил, любой даун с лишней хромосомой и то способен более-менее поддерживать разговор. Хотя бы реагирует на свое имя! До аварии Криденс даже не представлял, как одиноко и плохо жить в мире, где нет звуков. Где нет твоего голоса. Где нет твоего имени. Смеха. Плача.  
Авария на Манхэттенском мосту отняла у него все – семью, будущее, здоровье, деньги, дом, слух, все, что только можно. Он был словно выживший в кораблекрушении, выброшенный по жестокой причуде судьбы на необитаемый остров, где нет ни зелени, ни пресной воды. Он будто был Кевин Маккалистер, который на этот раз действительно остался один дома. Навсегда.  
Только ведь и дома теперь тоже не было, спасибо хоть на колледж что-то осталось, не пришлось ютиться в картонной коробке и торговать собой или попрошайничать, чтобы заработать на хлеб.

Криденс обозлился, вернулся за ноутбук и запустил третью часть – текст своего будущего ролика. Никто из тех, кто смотрел его выпуски, даже не подозревал, сколько раз Криденс начитывал и обкатывал свои тексты, вымарывал те куски, которые не мог произносить внятно, дописывал и поправлял, пока не оставалось то, что он мог выдать публике.

Каждый раз, когда в комментариях отмечали его необычный «французский акцент», Криденс покрывался холодным потом. У него было прекрасное воображение, и он мог в деталях представить себе, как однажды на его канал ввалится какая-нибудь тварь, вроде блядского Гринди, и с порога обвинит его во лжи:  
\- Да никакой это не французский акцент, народ! - скажет этот разоблачитель в ослепительном паладинском плаще. – Этот жалкий уебок вас обманывал все это время, он просто глухой, как пень. Он не умеет говорить, как все нормальные люди, вот и кривляется.  
На этом моменте у Криденса начинали ныть зубы. Но на его счастье, пока никто его не разоблачил.

Криденс старательно читал с экрана текст, машинально отрабатывая жесты, которыми будет потом сопровождать запись на видео. Он очень старался не замечать красные пометки, которые появлялись на уже прочитанном тексте. Все это нужно будет заменить, переписать и начитать заново.

\- Сорок шесть?! – взвыл Криденс, когда текст закончился, и программа подбила его итог. – Ты, блядь, издеваешься?!  
Он стащил наушники и сгорбился, ощущая себя несчастным и жалким.

Конечно, нужно больше практиковаться, больше говорить вслух, но с кем? Модести его стесняется, Честити с ним говорить не станет, а к Мэри Лу он и сам не пойдет. Друзей у него нет, на свидания он не ходит… даже представить себе сложно, он – и на свидании.

Когда-то давно, когда у него еще были деньги от страховки, а мама еще боролась, обвешанная трубками и окруженная приборами, Криденсу советовали разные способы реабилитации. Многое прошло мимо него, - тогда он только учился жить в беззвучном мире, - а на многое у него теперь уже и не было денег, после всех счетов, которые пришлось оплатить.

Но почему-то в памяти отложились вечера, организованные для таких как он. То есть, не только для глухих, а вообще для сломанных и ущербных – слепых, немых и глухих, парализованных, безруких и безногих. Разбитых на осколки. Криденс пришел туда один раз…и сбежал через полчаса в полнейшем ужасе. Это была своеобразная оргия отчаяния, где люди, которым было уже нечего терять, искали кого-нибудь, хоть кого-нибудь, с кем будет не так одиноко.

Именно этот вечер и эти взгляды, - взгляды людей, которым на самом деле наплевать на тебя, лишь бы ты был живой и рядом, - дали ему толчок, вывели из депрессии и заставили барахтаться. Криденс заставил себя разговаривать вслух, и едва не вскрыл себе вены, осознав, что почти разучился говорить. А ведь это всегда казалось таким простым - открой рот и пизди до посинения, пока не надоест. И как же это оказалось сложно, когда не слышишь собственного голоса.  
Именно потому он и начал записывать свои ролики. Вовсе не потому, что считал себя культурной элитой и прирожденным просветителем, как кто-то назвал его в комментариях. Просто потому, что очень хотел быть нормальным. Или хотя бы казаться таким.

\- Ладно, - наконец сказал Криденс. – Ладно. Хрен с ним.  
Он сохранил результаты и пару минут рассматривал печальную статистику за последние два месяца. Разборчивость его речи упала на двенадцать процентов.  
\- Плохо, - сказал Криденс, потом подумал и добавил то, что само просилось на язык. – Пи-издец.

Он тяжело вздохнул и закрыл ноутбук. Честити так и не вернулась, зато на кухне снова обнаружилась Мэри Лу. Они с Модести увлеченно занимались аппликациями. Криденс остановился на пороге, пока Мэри Лу, аккуратно и сосредоточенно вырезающая что-то из цветной бумаги, его не заметила. Модести быстро покачала головой в отрицании, мол, уходи, не подставляйся лишний раз. Криденс кивнул и попятился. Модести была добрая девочка, даже удивительно, что при такой мерзкой старшей сестре она не растеряла доброжелательности.

Криденс снова вернулся к компьютеру и вот теперь позволил себе погрузиться в комментарии. Большая часть была хвалебной, его называли милашкой и хорошеньким, благодарили за новый выпуск, а кто-то из старожилов даже похвалил его футболку с лоли-горничной.

Бурный срач с Гринди, который, разумеется, футболку тоже заметил, Криденс затер еще ночью. Только ради Гринди Криденс ее и надел, и блядский Гринди его не подвел – ввалился через десять минут и устроил такой тарарам, что Криденс упоенно проругался с ним до трех ночи, потом Гринди отвалился спать.

Должно быть, Гринди тоже не выспался и был с утра зол, как весенняя муха, потому что агрессивно накинулся на какую-то несчастную девушку, сделавшую ему замечание, хотя обычно он не реагировал на сердобольных сторонних зрителей. Гринди даже не скрывал, что ему глубоко начхать, что о нем думают другие комментаторы. Советы в духе «не нравится – не смотри» отлетали от него как от стенки, и единственный, на кого он реагировал – это был владелец канала, Криденс. Вернее... Обскур, потому что в реальной жизни Криденс не был Обскуром.

Он играл роль Обскура, роль парня, у которого прекрасное чувство юмора, которому все побоку, который настолько уверен в себе, что может дурачиться как захочет, и позволяет себе любые глупости. Но когда запись заканчивалась, Обскур снова становился Криденсом и исчезал до следующего раза.

\- Прекрати кидаться на людей, - посоветовал Криденс, подчищая утренний обмен любезностями. – Поверь мне, коммуникабельность пригодится тебе во взрослой жизни.  
\- Тебе самому не надоело повторять эту шутку? – почти сразу отреагировал Гринди. – Я уже говорил, я не школьник.  
\- Прогуливаешь алгебру? – подначил Криденс, невольно улыбнувшись.  
Он заглянул в пустую чашку, но снова идти на кухню было лень, тем более что Мэри Лу наверняка караулила там, чтобы еще раз продемонстрировать свое отношение.

\- Да-да, - ответил Гринди. – Сто первый раз. По-прежнему не смешно.  
\- Знаешь, я уже не уверен, что ты вообще настоящий! - заявил Криденс. – Может у вас там группа ненормальных фанаточек, которые сидят с фейкового аккаунта, ну и легенду себе придумали, мол, я взрослый мужик, и все такое…  
\- Тебе хуй сфоткать? – осведомился Гринди.  
\- Тебя забанят, даже пикнуть не успеешь, - ответил Криденс, нервно схватил пустую чашку, снова заглянул в нее и выругался.

Он уже опаздывал в университет, но оторваться от такой увлекательной беседы было выше его сил. Гринди был таким самозабвенным злоебучим злыднем, но Криденс не собирался ему уступать и проигрывать их негласный спор - кто кого задавит авторитетом, хотя Криденс в глубине души прекрасно понимал, что диалог их закончится очередным временным баном, потому что у Гринди не было ни стыда, ни совести, ни чести. И хотя Криденс уже тысячу раз давал себе слово не кормить своего персонального доставучего хейтера-тролля, удержаться он не мог. Гринди был злой, но забавный.

\- Фотографию с датой? – предложил Гринди. – Готов пожертвовать своей мужской волосатой ногой. Сгодится?  
\- Ты кого угодно можешь сфотографировать, - возразил Криденс. – Или возьмешь фотку из интернета, обрежешь и выдашь за свою.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь в таком случае? – спросил Гринди. – Мне тебя на свидание позвать или что?  
\- Можно подумать, я буду тратить свое время на такую херню, - настучал в ответ Криденс. – Ты ведь или зассышь и не придешь, или будешь прятаться за уголком, как ссыкливое мудаческое мудло, которое боится по щщам получить за свое дерьмишко.

Несколько минут Гринди молчал. Криденс неохотно оторвался от ноута и принялся в спешке собираться. Он обучался по персональной программе, но по вторникам и субботам приезжал в университет, сдавал домашние работы и забирал кое-какие учебные материалы.

Криденс посмотрел на часы и понял, что уже не успевает сделать с собой то… ну что он делал, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть расслабиться во враждебном ему мире. Он торопливо накинул куртку, схватил ноутбук, собираясь захлопнуть его и сунуть в рюкзак, и заметил, что Гринди ответил.  
\- Вот мой номер мобильного, - написал Гринди. – И я, в отличие от тебя, не ссыкливое мелкое мудло, так что если кишка не тонка – валяй, звони и выскажи мне это все лично.

Криденс едва не сел мимо кровати.  
\- Ах ты ж, ебаный ты нахуй! – простонал он, вцепившись в волосы. – Ну а теперь-то что делать?  
Он схватил ручку и быстро записал на ладони номер телефона, и тут же удалил сообщение Гринди.

Времени сидеть и страдать почти не осталось, Криденс нахлобучил на голову бейсболку, опустив ее до самых глаз, сунул ноутбук в сумку, запер свою комнату и вихрем промчался через квартиру, по лестнице, и дальше через кондоминиум, огибая встречных людей – до самой автобусной остановки. Автобус как раз показался из-за поворота и, как обычно, застрял на светофоре.

Криденс схватился за бок, пытаясь отдышаться. Кровь стучала в висках, мокрая футболка прилипла к спине, а мышцы ног неприятно ныли. Хорошо, что он не успел вставить то, что обычно вставлял, сейчас пришлось бы несладко: носиться, сломя голову, с каменным стояком – так себе удовольствие.

Криденс устроился в самом хвосте автобуса, открыл ноутбук и сразу же заглянул в комментарии.  
\- Ссыкло, как я и думал!! - написал Гринди, не обнаружив своего послания.  
\- Дебил, о тебе же забочусь, - ответил Криденс. – Сейчас.  
Он достал мобильный телефон, вбил номер, записанный на ладони, - ладонь вспотела и паста начала плыть, - и неуверенно открыл вотсап.

\- Привет? – написал Криденс, ощущая, что сердце от волнения то колотится в горле, то падает в пятки.  
Он тут же обругал себя. Надо было начать как-то иначе, дать понять, что он ничуть не верит Гринди, и снисходит к нему только потому, что скучно, ну и по приколу тоже. Но если это вообще не Гринди, если это какой-то левый номер совершенно случайного человека?

Телефон тут же начал вибрировать. Звук Криденс отключил давно, а вибрацию оставил, чтобы не пропускать звонки и сообщения.  
Гринди терпеливо звонил несколько минут, потом сбросил вызов и написал:  
\- ?!!  
\- Я не могу говорить, - ответил Криденс. – Только переписка. Это ты?  
\- Нет, это призрак моей прабабушки пришел отругать тебя за бардак в комнате, - ответил Гринди. – Мерзкая была старушка, помешалась на чистоте, так и скончалась в обнимку с метелкой. Привет.

Криденс растерялся. Он не знал, что писать человеку, который почти целый год выводил его из себя, раздражал и оскорблял. Одно дело их публичные ссоры, которые давно превратились в своеобразное шоу, а другое – личное общение, без свидетелей и без необходимости устраивать показательные дуэли. Ему было и не по себе, и страшно, но и откровенно любопытно – каким окажется Гринди в личной переписке. Даже если Гринди действительно невоспитанный школьник или хорошо маскирующаяся безумная девочка-фанатка, все равно - интересная он личность.

\- Если ты все-таки вознамерился получить фотку моего члена, пока вынужден разочаровать, - написал Гринди, не дождавшись ответа. – Я на работе.  
\- Жаришь картошку фри и разливаешь колу по стаканам? – не выдержал Криденс.  
\- Нет, я не работаю в Маке, - ответил Гринди. – Туалеты тоже не мою, если тебя это интересует.  
\- Ты учишься? – спросил Криденс и мимолетно посмотрел на табло над водителем.  
Он так увлекся, что и не заметил, как уже полдороги до метро проехал.  
\- Я уже умею, - ответил Гринди, добавив смеющийся смайлик.

\- Ну и сколько тебе лет на самом деле? – поинтересовался Криденс. – Клянусь, это останется между нами, я не буду стыдить тебя на весь канал.  
\- Я старше тебя на несколько лет, - уклончиво ответил Гринди.  
\- Круто, - написал Криденс, решив, что без фотографии не поверит ни единому слову. - А как тебя зовут, Гринди?  
\- А тебя, Обскур?  
\- Знаешь, я первый спросил! – возмутился Криденс.  
Гринди взял паузу на несколько минут.  
\- Прости, мне надо работать, - написал он. – Продолжим позже?  
Криденс прислал ему в ответ улыбающийся смайлик.

Обычно он приезжал к концу последнего занятия и несколько минут ждал, пока разношерстная толпа вывалится из дверей. Во вторник, конечно, людей было намного больше, но и для субботы все равно было как-то многолюдно, наверное, многие, в преддверии сессии, приходили на дополнительные занятия. Хотя универ вообще никогда не затихал, тут всегда что-то да происходило.

Криденс отошел в сторону, сел на лавочку, поставив рюкзак на колени, и принялся ждать, пока схлынет волна. Он не любил лезть в толкучку: на него частенько налетали из-за угла, в толпе он терял ориентацию и получал локтями в бока, и пару раз ему серьезно врезали за медлительность и нерасторопность, а он даже не понял, кто это был. Да и находиться в самом центре толпы, беззвучно разевающей многочисленные рты, было очень неприятно, чем-то это напоминало аквариум, только не с прожорливыми хищными рыбками, а с людьми.

Наконец поток иссяк. Мимо Криденса прошла последняя компания, и, судя по их жестикуляции и взволнованным лицам, они что-то бурно обсуждали. Криденс подождал еще пару минут и шагнул вперед, и тут же едва не столкнулся в дверях с человеком в длинном черном пальто.  
Это был один из преподавателей, Криденс его видел несколько раз издалека. Мужик был примечательный и даже красивый, только очень уж мрачный. Вокруг него распространялась прямо какая-то негласная зона отчуждения: сколько Криденс его видел – тот всегда ходил один, никто к нему не приближался, хотя другие преподаватели запросто общались со студентами вне занятий.

Криденс вовремя успел уйти с дороги, а мужчина в пальто даже не поднял голову, он держал в одной руке портфель, а другой ухитрялся придерживать мобильный телефон и что-то быстро набирал большим пальцем. Он даже не заметил, что в него едва не врезались.  
Криденс несколько секунд заинтересованно смотрел ему вслед: не старый, а волосы на висках совсем седые, но вообще очень красивый мужик, холеный, одет с небрежным шиком, видно, что модник и сибарит, самоуверенный такой дядечка. У этого в жизни наверняка все прекрасно, куда ни посмотри: интересная работа, блондиночка-жена, этакая уютная домашняя овечка, от которой только и слышно «да, дорогой» и «как скажешь, милый». И, наверное, двое детей: к старшему, мальчику, он чрезмерно строг, а младшую дочку обожает и балует.

Ну и конечно, ходит на сторону. У таких всегда есть любовница – жизнерадостная безмозглая студенточка-брюнетка, хипсто-кретинка в татуировках, любительница экстремального спорта, травки и смузи из сельдерея. Полная противоположность жены, в общем. Он навещает любовницу пару раз в месяц, трахает такими способами, которые неудобно предложить законной супруге, помогает деньгами и связями… и ведь жена наверняка в курсе, но молчит в тряпочку, потому что такие девочки меняются раз в пару лет и о них больше никогда не вспоминают, нет смысла с ними воевать.

Криденс настолько четко, детально и выпукло составил в голове этот отвратительный образ, что даже поморщился, испытав к незнакомому преподавателю жгучую неприязнь. Впрочем, тот все равно ничего не заметил, он свернул на аллею, ведущую к парковке, так и не оторвавшись от телефона, и через пару минут его силуэт затерялся за деревьями.  
Криденс прошагал по опустевшим коридорам, поднялся по лестнице и заглянул на свою кафедру, выбросив из головы все, кроме учебы.

А через полчаса он, совершенно одуревший, спустился вниз, на ходу листая выданные учебные материалы.  
\- Падение Константинополя, - пробормотал Криденс под нос, перелистывая страницы. – Хм… хм… ага.

Он уже ощущал, как в его бедной глухой голове брезжат новые идеи и новые сюжеты для выпусков. И в самом деле, пора отходить от приевшихся древнегреческих мифов и римских исторических анекдотов. Его ждала Византия, о которой практически никто не рассказывал!  
Криденс едва не застонал от жадности и счастья, осознав, какой шикарный пласт новых историй перед ним открывается.

Он вытащил телефон и увидел новое сообщение.  
\- Через двадцать минут я в твоем распоряжении, - написал Гринди полчаса назад.  
И не дождавшись ответа, он уточнил:  
\- Ты занят или передумал общаться?  
Больше он ничего не написал, но прислал огорченный смайлик.

\- ВИЗАНТИЯ, ЧУВАК!!! КОНСТАНТИНОПОЛЬ БУДЕТ МОИМ! - написал Криденс, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не пуститься в пляс прямо на автобусной остановке.  
\- Прости? – удивился Гринди. – Ты что, в Стамбуле?  
\- Нет, я открываю новый сезон! – написал Криденс. – Совершенно, абсолютно новый!  
Он попытался запихнуть распечатки в рюкзак, не измяв их до нечитаемого состояния, и замер, когда до него кое-что дошло.

\- Видимо кто-то отличается сообразительностью и навыками быстрого гуглежа, раз в курсе, где Византия была и как она называется сейчас, - написал он. – Или ты очень умный?  
\- Есть такое, - нескромно ответил Гринди. – Что за новый сезон? Ты решил переключиться?  
\- Ага, - ответил Криденс. – Да у меня все равно материал закончился, и на два выпуска не наскребешь … будешь смотреть новые серии?  
\- Я буду смотреть, даже если ты начнешь в прямом эфире тестировать бытовую технику и продавать исусьи тряпки, - ответил Гринди. – Уверен, это было бы забавно.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что это крипота? – уточнил Криденс. – Меня даже немного пугает твое упоротое фанючество, ты же образцовый сталкер.  
\- Не бойся, - ответил Гринди после короткой паузы. – Я добрый и ласковый… иногда кусаюсь и после заката солнца провожу занятия в анатомичке.

Криденс расхохотался. Он чуть не проморгал свой автобус, увлекшись перепиской, побыстрее промчался по салону, устроился на заднем сидении, поставив рюкзак на колени, и продолжил, понадеявшись, что автопилот не даст ему уехать до конечной.

\- Кстати, ты так и не представил доказательства своей мужественности, как обещал, - заметил он. – Может ты престарелая учительница музыки, в маразме и со вставной челюстью.  
Гринди молчал пару минут.  
\- Ты почти угадал, - написал он. – Правда маразмом я еще не страдаю и с челюстями у меня все в порядке.  
\- Фотку! – потребовал Криденс. – Хватит вилять. Если ты фанаточка в климаксе – так и скажи! Клянусь, я не выдам тебя, на моем канале для всех ты останешься загадочным Гринди.

Через минуту телефон пискнул новым сообщением. Криденс едва не выронил мобильный, когда увидел фотографию.  
\- Ох ты ж, ебаный в рот! - написал он, до боли прикусив язык, чтобы не ляпнуть это же вслух. – Ты и правда мужик, а не тян.  
\- Не тян, - ответил Гринди. – Я пощадил твою нежную натуру и не стал присылать хер, но если вдруг загоришься интересом – пиши, не стесняйся.

Криденс приложил холодную ладонь к горящей щеке, пытаясь успокоиться. Потом снова развернул фотографию и принялся ее изучать. Гринди снимал себя сверху, с высоты собственного подбородка: у него оказалась широкая грудь, заросшая черными волосками, в объектив попал темно-розовый сосок, на плоском животе брала начало темная густая полоска, и спускалась в светло-голубые хипсы, натянутые на паху домиком. Далеко-далеко внизу – босая ступня с крупными пальцами. Криденс присмотрелся и заметил несколько шрамов, розовых и белых, в основном они были мелкие, точечные, но один, на животе, был длинный и выпуклый.

\- Колись, ты страшный на еблет? – не выдержал Криденс.  
\- С чего ты взял? – поинтересовался Гринди. – Вроде бы нет. Мне говорили, что я симпатичный парень.  
\- Я просто не могу понять, что с тобой не так, - признался Криденс. – Если бы у меня были такие мускулы, я бы не доебывал какого-то ботаника с Ютуба, а клеил девчонок круглые сутки.  
\- Одно другому не мешает, - заметил Гринди. – Но доебывать такого ботаника как ты, намного интересней, чем клеить кого бы то ни было.  
\- Ты би? – прямо спросил Криденс.  
\- Детка, флиртую с тобой уже третий месяц, буквально из кожи выпрыгиваю, а ты заметил это только теперь? – удивился Гринди и даже добавил парочку недоуменных смайлов.

\- А, так это был флирт? – уточнил Криденс. – Я-то думал, что ты пытаешься довести меня до белого каления.  
\- Твое внимание трудно завоевать, - ответил Гринди. – Так что все средства хороши.  
\- Очередная мудрость от старого дядюшки Гринди?  
\- Я вовсе не старый дядюшка! – написал Гринди, добавив обиженный смайл. – Я молод и полон сил, в самом соку, знаешь ли! К твоему сведению, я просто мечта – опытный, выносливый и изобретательный в общении и не только! В общем, это была минутка саморекламы.  
\- У меня от твоего изобретательного общения скоро нервный тик разовьется, - сообщил Криденс.  
Он перечитал еще раз сообщение Гринди и покраснел, осознав, что Гринди, кажется, откровенно предлагает себя. Наверное, все-таки в шутку... хотя это же Гринди, с ним никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что он не вывернет слова так, как ему это выгодно.

\- А сколько все-таки тебе лет? – спросил Криденс.  
\- Сколько дашь? – тут же ответил Гринди.  
Криденс еще раз внимательно рассмотрел фотографию.  
\- В районе тридцати? – неуверенно предположил он.  
\- В районе, - согласился Гринди. – Надеюсь, ты не трогаешь себя за нескромные места, пока пялишься на мою фотку?  
\- Мечтай! – возмутился Криденс. – Вообще-то, я еду в автобусе. А ты всегда скидываешь штаны при первом же запросе?  
\- Нет, это была эксклюзивная акция, - ответил Гринди. – Только для тебя. А вообще я хожу дома так, как мне удобно.

Криденс подумал, покрутил телефон и все-таки спросил, не сдержав любопытства:  
\- У тебя кто-нибудь есть? Ну знаешь… в смысле отношений?  
\- Только рыбка, - ответил Гринди через несколько минут. – А у тебя?  
\- У меня и рыбки-то нет, - признался Криденс. – Я снимаю комнату у такой ебанутой тетки, с которой станется мою рыбку отравить.

\- Ты учишься? – спросил Гринди. – Наверняка исторический факультет, я угадал?  
\- Ага, - согласился Криденс. – А ты? Давай я тоже угадаю… тренер йоги?  
\- Да ты шутишь?! – возмутился Гринди и шлепнул оскорбленный смайл.  
\- Пожарный или спасатель? Коп?  
\- Почему у тебя фиксация на силовиках? – удивился Гринди.  
\- МУСКУЛЫ!!! – написал Криденс и спохватился, что вот-вот проедет свою станцию.  
Он подхватил рюкзак, вывалился из автобуса и зашагал к метро.

\- Хуюскулы, - ответил Гринди. – Мимо.  
\- Строитель? Военный?  
\- Нет, - ответил Гринди. – Я смотрю, ты пошел по списку «Топ-10 горячих профессий», да? Я-то надеялся, что ты проявишь оригинальность.  
\- А, я понял, - написал Криденс. – Ты - Джеймс Бонд.  
\- То, что у меня есть голубые плавки, еще не делает меня агентом 007, - заметил Гринди. –К сожалению.  
\- Черт, ну я не знаю, - признался Криденс. – Автомеханик? Телохранитель? Массажист? Летчик?  
\- Залетчик, - ответил Гринди. – Я простой и скромный преподаватель. Прости, если разочаровал, но правда жестока.  
\- А что преподаешь? – заинтересовался Криденс. – Деловой этикет и навыки общения?  
Гринди прислал ему десяток смеющихся смайлов. Криденс вдруг осознал, что и сам улыбается до ушей.

С ним такого уже несколько лет не случалось, он привык к мысли, что каменные джунгли – опасное место, где можно потеряться, особенно, если ты самая дефектная газель в стаде. Однажды его очки сломались прямо в автобусе, - какой-то нетрезвый тип в толкучке сбил их рукой и Криденс не успел поймать, - и он оказался совершенно беспомощен: полуослепший, глухой и абсолютно потерявший ориентацию в пространстве. Он чуть не сошел с ума от ужаса, добрался домой только чудом, потом неделю не мог заставить себя выйти из квартиры, переживая жуткие приступы паники. Было физически трудно выпутаться из теплого успокоительного одеяла, переступить порог комнаты, но ночью все равно приходили кошмары, и от них вообще не было спасения нигде.  
Потом, правда, он немного успокоился, но до сих пор, когда вспоминал тот опыт, то даже дрожь пробивала.

\- В основном – криминалистику, - написал Гринди, вырвав Криденса из мрачных воспоминаний. – Углубленно уголовное право и графологию.  
\- Ого! – изумился Криденс. – А откуда у тебя шрамы?  
\- Оттуда, - ответил Гринди. – А откуда у тебя такой милашный акцент?  
\- Давай баш на баш? – предложил Криденс. – Я буду отвечать о себе, только если ты тоже будешь рассказывать о себе.  
\- Всегда знал, что ты мелкий барыга! - сообщил Гринди. – Готов поспорить, в тебе немалая примесь семитской крови, я прав?  
\- Ага, - ответил Криденс. – Надеюсь, ты не антисемит?  
\- Я себе уже мозоли натер дрочкой на тебя, - откровенно признался Гринди. – Как понимаешь, ответ «нет».  
Криденс опешил. Он несколько секунд моргал, уставившись в телефон, и не знал, что ответить.

\- Прости, если перегнул, - написал Гринди. – Но я предпочитаю честность.  
\- Ты такой странный, - ответил Криденс. – Серьезно, мужик, нельзя быть таким крипотным.  
\- Можно, - ответил Гринди. – И это даже приятно, но надеюсь, что я тебя не напугал.  
\- Покажешь лицо? – подумав, спросил Криденс. – Хочу наконец-то узнать, как выглядит мой персональный сталкер-хейтер.  
\- Пожалуй, пока что нет, - ответил Гринди. – Не обижайся, золотце, но я, к примеру, не спрашиваю, почему ты не хочешь поговорить вслух. Видимо есть причины?  
\- Да, - ответил Криденс. – Хорошо, без обид. Буду считать, что ты страшненький и стеснительный.  
\- На здоровье, - милостиво позволил Гринди. – Кстати, если ты в Нью-Йорке, мы можем встретиться тет-а-тет, заодно и посмотришь на меня. Как насчет свидания?  
\- Давай попозже? – попросил Криденс, ощутив, что сердце провалилось в пятки, а потом прыгнуло в горло. – Давай сначала пообщаемся так?  
\- Окей, - согласился Гринди. – Тогда как насчет честного обмена? Я отвечу на твой вопрос, если ответишь на мой.  
\- Забились, - ответил Криденс. – Откуда шрамы? Ты все-таки бывший коп?  
\- Очень-очень бывший, - признался Гринди. – Честно говоря, не хочется об этом говорить, плохие воспоминания, все такое… моя очередь!

Криденс терпеливо ждал, но Гринди все писал и писал.  
\- Ты что, поэму строчишь? – не выдержал Криденс. – Если ты составляешь анкету, я сразу скажу, заполнять ее не буду!  
\- Я всего лишь пытаюсь сформулировать вопрос вежливо, - признался Гринди. – Боюсь, что ты меня пошлешь и забанишь.  
\- Что там у тебя? – насторожился Криденс.  
Он даже остановился посреди дороги, стиснув телефон.

«Вот сейчас, - подумал он. – Сейчас он и спросит, мол, сдается мне, ты глухой как тетерев, дружище, это правда?».

\- Ты такой дерганный потому, что балуешься чем-то? – спросил Гринди. – Шмаль дуешь?  
\- Пфф, нет! – ответил Криденс, ощутив огромное облегчение. – Ничем я не балуюсь.  
\- Хм, - ответил Гринди. – Тогда у меня другое подозрение.  
\- Какое?  
\- Я могу спросить прямо?  
\- Спрашивай уже, не томи, - заинтересовался Криденс.

\- Знаешь, иногда ты выглядишь так, словно торчишь… или как будто только что восхитительно потрахался, - сообщил Гринди.  
\- И? – насторожился Криденс.  
\- И все, - ответил Гринди. – У тебя даже рыбки нет! Ты что, дрочишь перед сьемкой?  
\- А ты с какой целью интересуешься? – осведомился Криденс. – Собираешься прибежать на канал со скриншотами нашей переписки?  
\- Не говори глупостей, - попросил Гринди. – Я интересуюсь, потому что иногда ты выглядишь так соблазнительно, словно тебя только что качественно выдрали. Приятно посмотреть.

\- Слушай, а с чего ты вообще взял, что я из заднеприводных? – спросил Криденс, пытаясь справиться с приступом стеснения. – Я нигде это не подтверждал.  
\- Ты из заднеприводных, - уверенно сообщил Гринди. – Тему твоей ориентации на этом можно закрыть. Ответишь на вопрос?  
\- Нет, я не дрочу перед съемкой, - написал Криденс, до конца не веря, что кому-то в самом деле признается в одном из своих самых постыдных секретов. – Я делаю это во время нее.  
\- Каким образом? – удивился Гринди. – Тебя же видно почти до колен… о-о-о!! Дошло!  
Пару минут он молчал.

\- Ну, узнал, и что? – написал Криденс, нервно покусывая губу. – Будешь ко мне относиться хуже?  
\- Ох, блядь, я так и знал! - после паузы ответил Гринди. – Я так и знал, что в тридцать четвертом выпуске ты кончил! Я так и подумал!  
\- Это было заметно? – перепугался Криденс.  
\- Нет, - ответил Гринди. – Думаю, никто не заметил. Даже я не был уверен до конца.  
\- Ты – единственный, кому я это рассказал, - признался Криденс. – Даже странно, что я сказал об этом – тебе. В смысле… ты же ГРИНДИ!  
\- Хтонический пиздец, напавший на твой канал? – подсказал Гринди. – Чума на твою голову?  
\- Именно, - согласился Криденс. – И что теперь будешь делать с такой информацией?  
\- Для начала – вздрочну, - сообщил Гринди. – А вообще я очень хочу встретиться с тобой, сводить тебя на свидание, познакомиться поближе, Обскур… как тебя зовут на самом деле, детка?  
\- Криденс.  
\- Меня зовут Персиваль.  
\- Привет, Перси, и неужели все это время ты мне играл на нервах только потому, что я тебе нравился?  
\- Но ты ведь меня не забанил, - заметил Гринди… то есть, Персиваль. – Потому что тебе было со мной интересно, ведь так?

(с) everydayidraw


	3. Chapter 3

В аудитории стояла мертвая тишина, только едва слышно шуршали ручки по бумаге. Грейвз скучал, поглядывая поверх голов студентов. Пару раз он внимательно смотрел на Тину Голдштейн, но она, как он и думал, даже не пыталась потянуться за мобильным или за шпаргалками. Тина быстро и уверенно писала, сосредоточенно закусив губу. Старательная девушка, способная.

Телефон, лежащий на краю стола, коротко пискнул. Грейвз взял его, машинально перевел в беззвучный режим и прищурился, прочитав новое сообщение.

\- Гринди, ты занят?  
\- Для тебя – нет, котик, - ответил Грейвз и обвел аудиторию ленивым взглядом, проверяя, что студенты не расслабились без его контроля. – У меня есть двадцать минут на поболтать. Что случилось?  
\- Я выбираю ткань для фона и не могу определиться, - сообщил Криденс. – Поможешь?  
\- О ГОСПОДИ БОЖЕ ТЫ МОЙ!! – ответил Грейвз, невольно улыбнувшись. – Наконец-то ты меня послушал! Что где сдохло, что ты наконец-то решил послушаться старину Гринди, который желает тебе добра?  
\- Не умничай, - попросил Криденс. – Это ты сейчас добра мне желаешь, а раньше ты меня троллил исключительно ради собственного удовольствия.

Грейвз улыбнулся и нежно погладил большим пальцем уголок мобильного, мысленно представляя удивительное, необычно красивое лицо с острыми скулами и миндалевидными, смеющимися глазами. Вот бы поцеловать его в уголок губ, потереться щекой о кудрявую макушку и узнать, какой аромат у этого сногсшибательного мальчика. Он вряд ли курит, слишком уж правильный и хороший, так что наверняка пахнет кофе или чаем, молодежным дезодорантом и гелем для душа, пряным ароматом молодого тела. Интересно, а как он пахнет, когда возбуждается?

Наверное, со стороны он выглядел глупо, витая в мечтах, но он глубоко погрузился в размышления и видения, представляя, как гуляет с Обскуром-Криденсом, держась за руки, грея его ладони в карманах своего пальто.

В глубине души Грейвз переживал, какое впечатление произведет при первой встрече. Он привык и принял как должное то, что на него часто обращают внимание, но одно дело студентки, которым надоели толком не оперившиеся ровесники, полные пустопорожних амбиций и заоблачного чувства собственной важности. Девочкам, особенно выросшим без отца, нравятся такие, как он: опытные, спокойные, матерые, с налетом возрастного лоска и брутальности.

Иногда, когда он только начал преподавать и читал блок лекций о сексуальной подоплеке преступлений, ему до смешного хотелось потом пройти и посмотреть – нет ли на стульях влажных пятнышек. Все же, одно дело студенточки, которые легко выпрыгивают из трусиков, и другое – Криденс, который, может быть, ждет совершенно иного, а не профессора Персиваля Грейвза.

Конечно, годы жесткого динамо остались позади, но юношеские чувства все равно оставляли глубокие следы, и переживать их на четвертом десятке лет было страшнее и болезненней, чем в восемнадцать, когда, в общем-то, и наплевать - не одна, так другая.  
Криденс был единственный в своем роде, и Грейвз жутко боялся облажаться еще и потому, что теперь чувствовал себя виноватым.

Сначала, когда они начали переписываться, Криденс был закрытым, он шутил и прикалывался на грани фола, но не выдавал ничего из того, что его действительно волновало, и было для него важным. Но потом он оттаял, стал откровенным, и Грейвзу иногда даже страшно становилось: ему, циничной насмешливой скотине, преподнесли живую, горячую душу на ладонях. Это был такой бесценный акт доверия, которого Гринди уж точно не заслужил. Растоптать человека так легко, когда он весь открыт перед тобой.  
Грейвз не мог не думать, сколько яда лично он, и такие же скучающие ублюдки, как он, впрыснул в этого мальчика, отравив его веру в мир и людей.

\- А все-таки, почему ты решился на изменения? – написал он. - Что-то случилось?  
\- Да я понял, что никогда не разберу свой бардак, - честно ответил Криденс. – У меня просто места не хватает, чтобы все разложить, так что я решил все-таки заморочиться фоном и закрыть этот пиздец.  
\- Тогда показывай, что выбрал, – написал Грейвз и даже поморщился, когда Криденс тут же скинул ему образец вульгарной тряпки с леопардовым принтом.

\- Только через мой труп! - написал Грейвз. – Забудь.  
Он мельком осмотрел сосредоточенных студентов, занятых своими работами, и снова уставился в телефон.  
\- Почему нет? – Криденс прислал обиженный смайл.  
\- Никаких зебр и леопардов, это выглядит дешево, - ответил Грейвз. – Ты же не сутенер в меховом пальто, в самом деле, у тебя интеллектуальные передачи, а не шутейки за триста.  
\- Вообще-то, шутейки у меня тоже есть, - заметил Криденс. – И меховое пальто мне бы пошло… но ладно… а это?  
\- На черном фоне ты потеряешься, - ответил Грейвз, рассмотрев новую фотографию. – Еще?

Криденс прислал насыщенный зеленый образец.  
\- Не для твоего оттенка кожи, - написал Грейвз. – Еще.  
\- Ты зануда, - ответил Криденс. – Тебе ничего не нравится.  
\- Нет, у меня просто хороший вкус, - возразил Грейвз. – Не спорь и давай еще варианты?  
Криденс прислал ярко-красный лоскут.

\- Через десять минут и ни секундой позже я собираю работы, - проговорил Грейвз и криво ухмыльнулся, услышав, как энергично зашуршали ручки.  
\- Детка, ты ищешь фон для передачи или постельное белье выбираешь? - написал он. – На красном отлично ебаться, поверь мне, но для фона это не годится.  
\- Тебе не угодишь! – возмутился Криденс. – Ты все будешь забраковывать?  
\- Лучше дай адрес магазина, где ты смотришь? – попросил Грейвз. - Я сам выберу.  
Через пару минут внимательно изучения он отправил Криденсу ссылку.

\- Вот, красивый синий цвет, - написал Грейвз. – Выглядит дорого и элегантно, это то, что тебе надо, Ровена Рейвенло.  
\- Знаешь, почему выглядит дорого? Потому что и стоит охренительно дорого, - ответил Криденс и добавил огорченный смайлик. – Выбери что-то другое?  
\- Я дам курьеру твой номер телефона, - написал Грейвз. – Договорись с ним сам.  
\- Не понял.  
\- Встретишь курьера, заберешь у него ткань, повесишь на подрамнике, - терпеливо пояснил Грейвз. – Прикроешь свой бардак. Ясненько?

\- Это ты, типа, мне спонсорскую помощь предлагаешь? – после паузы спросил Криденс.  
\- Типа да, - ответил Грейвз. – Компенсирую моральный ущерб от справедливой, но суровой критики.  
\- И я тебе ничего не должен? – уточнил Криденс.  
\- Абсолютно ничего, - согласился Грейвз. – Но если хочешь, можешь в следующем выпуске сказать, что старый добрый Гринди наконец-то убедил тебя повесить нормальный фон, давайте скажем спасибо Гринди, он всегда прав.  
Криденс в ответ прислал сердечко. Грейвз тоже ответил сердечком и написал:  
\- Мне надо работать, детка, напишу через час, окей?  
\- Удачи, - ответил Криденс.

После занятий Грейвз, не задерживаясь, добрался домой, покормил рыбку, бросил на письменный стол пачку работ, которые следовало проверить до утра, и отправил Криденсу стеснительный смайлик, который обозначал у них наличие свободного времени и желания поболтать.  
«Удивительно, как быстро и просто у нас выработалась удобная система условных знаков», - подумал Грейвз, дожидаясь ответа.

Он не глядя вытащил из морозилки очередной пластиковый поддон и сунул в микроволновку. Сварил себе кофе, то и дело заглядывая в телефон. Криденс молчал, должно быть, он был занят.  
Но стоило Грейвзу взять вилку и приступить к ужину, как Криденс написал:  
\- Ты видел, что какой-то борзый уебыш пытается занять твое место?  
\- Что?!  
\- Посмотри в комментариях, пока я не потер, - предложил Криденс. – Какой-то невоспитанный хуила пытается наезжать на меня!

\- Что он пишет? – спросил Грейвз. – Только я поем и обложу его хуями, ладно? Я с утра на ногах и голоден как волк.  
\- Да не надо никого обкладывать, я сейчас все потру, а его забаню, - ответил Криденс. – Он говорит, что мои выпуски тупые и не смешные, и что у меня выговор, как у ленивца из «Ледникового периода», и идиотская прическа, и еще он не согласен с моей трактовкой деяний Константина Великого… а у меня действительно дурацкий выговор?

\- Тебя только это волнует? – удивился Грейвз.  
\- Угу, - ответил Криденс. – На остальное мне наплевать, будет мне какой-то еблан указывать, как трактовать! Трактую, как хочу!  
\- Ну… мне нравится твой выговор, - ответил Грейвз. – Он похож на французский. А откуда ты родом?  
\- Из Нью-Джерси.  
Грейвз прислал смеющийся смайлик.  
– Детка, не бери в голову, - посоветовал он. - И если хочешь, я прессану этого урода через полчасика так, что он убежит в слезах жаловаться мамочке. Хочешь?  
\- Хочу, - признался Криденс. – Только постарайся, чтобы тебя техподдержка не забанила, ладно?  
Грейвз ответил еще одним смеющимся смайлом и неохотно поковырял вилкой слипшийся рис, который почему-то разогрелся неравномерно.

Когда-то давно, когда Грейвз уже встал на ноги, но еще не придумал, куда себя деть от свалившегося на него безделья, он записался на кулинарные курсы, и даже сходил несколько раз. Потом почти месяц каждый вечер экспериментировал, пробовал готовить блюда из разных кухонь мира, даже купил себе набор крутых сковородок и кухонный комбайн нового поколения, но и это ему надоело. Комбайн отправился в шкаф, половину сковородок так и не испробовал, и в итоге загружал раз в пару недель полный морозильник полуфабрикатов, вытаскивая наугад. Ну, хоть не приходилось мыть посуду. Правда и радости от таких ужинов не было никакой.

\- Можешь ответить на личный вопрос? – спросил Криденс. – Но можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь.  
\- Ну-ка, ну-ка? – заинтересовался Грейвз. – Что там у тебя?  
\- Как давно ты с кем-нибудь спал? – спросил Криденс. – Сколько у тебя вообще было партнеров? А кто был первым?  
\- Это уже не личный вопрос, а целая анкета моего блядства, - развеселился Грейвз. – Я свой первый раз даже не хочу вспоминать, он был просто ужасным.  
\- Расскажи? – тут же попросил Криденс. – Я никому не скажу.

Грейвз решительно отодвинул тарелку с холодным рисом, и сел удобнее, инстинктивно прижавшись спиной к подушке.  
\- У тебя не встал? – спросил Криденс, которого, видимо, очень волновала тема. – Ну, расскажи, мне интересно!  
\- Наоборот, - признался Грейвз. – Я позорно быстро кончил, а вот потом больше не встал. До сих пор, когда вспоминаю, краснею. А у тебя как было дело?

Криденс несколько минут не отвечал.  
\- Как у большинства, на школьном выпускном, - наконец написал он. – Мы напились, и я толком ничего не помню.  
\- Это был мальчик или девочка? – заинтересовался Грейвз.  
\- Девочка, - ответил Криденс. – А у тебя?  
\- Тоже, - согласился Грейвз. – Я начал заглядываться на парней только после развода, мне тогда уже было за двадцать.  
\- Ты был женат? – поразился Криденс.  
\- Недолго, - сознался Грейвз. – Всего пару лет… это был скоропалительный юношеский брак, который не выдержал испытания бытом.

\- А последний, с кем ты встречался? – спросил Криденс. – Кто это был?  
\- Один неплохой чувак, - сказал Грейвз. – Но это не очень интересно, давай лучше поговорим о тебе.  
\- Мне нечего рассказывать, - ответил Криденс. – Я же говорю, что ничего не помню. По-моему, ей понравилось. Я очень старался. Кажется, даже нашел точку джи языком с первой попытки…

Грейвз недоуменно перечитал последнее сообщение. Потом не выдержал и начал так ржать, что едва не опрокинул тарелку со стола, раскачиваясь и заливаясь смехом. Ему было и жутко смешно, но и почему-то тронуло это несчастное вранье, шитое белыми нитками.  
\- Наверное, девушка тут же кончила? – написал он, пытаясь утереть выступившие от хохота слезы.  
\- Ага, даже с брызгами! - ответил Криденс.  
Грейвз едва не сложился пополам.

Он сумел успокоиться, только когда от смеха заболели ребра. Он откашлялся и налил себе воды. Криденс, должно быть, по его долгому молчанию что-то заподозрил.  
\- Не хочешь – не верь, - написал он. – Мне все равно.  
\- Детка, быть девственником не зазорно, - ответил Грейвз. – Пойми, вокруг полно пресыщенных трахом людей, их ничем не удивишь, знаешь ли, а девственность… это как штучный товар. В каком-то смысле это ценность. Не загоняйся.  
\- Это тебе не зазорно, - ответил Криденс. – А мне зазорно. Мне двадцать лет, а я еще ни с кем не спал. Вот у тебя было много партнеров?  
\- Дохуя, - честно ответил Грейвз. – Но все-таки это не зазорно, сладкий, лучше тихо сам с собой, чем подмешивать девчонкам на вечеринках наркоту и трахать потом бесчувственное тело, или зажимать в раздевалке малолеток и ломать им жизнь и психику. Так что расслабься и расскажи мне, как выбрал свою первую игрушку, пока я не начал заниматься домашними работами.

\- А можно не рассказывать, а показать тебе кое-что личное? – спросил Криденс. – Я могу?  
\- Можешь, - ответил Грейвз.  
Он поднялся и потянулся всем телом, похрустел шеей, и снова принялся варить кофе - предстояла бессонная ночь. Грейвз обернулся и с тоской посмотрел на толстую пачку работ на журнальном столе. Гринди жадно дожирал креветку в аквариуме, хитиновые клочья так и летели во все стороны.

«Надо будет почистить компрессор», - лениво подумал Грейвз.  
Он вдруг осознал, что впервые за долгое время его совершенно не напрягает пустота и почти нежилая тишина собственного дома. Его жизнь сосредоточилась на мобильном телефоне, вокруг переписки с мальчиком, который был ожившей мечтой, самой заветной фантазией, что, кажется, начинала сбываться.  
Сначала контакт назывался «Обскур», потом «Криденс», теперь – «Детка». Грейвз не знал, что будет дальше, но морально был готов к любым изменениям, надеялся только, что не наскучит однажды, и его не пошлют.

Телефон пискнул. Грейвз присвистнул, увидев на фотографии анальные пробки, выставленные в ряд на подушке.  
\- Это твоя коллекция? – написал он, расстегнув пуговицу на домашних штанах, ставших внезапно тесными в паху.  
\- Но не вся, - ответил Криденс. – Это Годрик, Салли, Хельга и Ровена. Нравятся?  
\- Ага, крутые, - согласился Грейвз. – А что у тебя еще есть, мисс Лавлейс?  
\- Вот! Это мой любимый! - Криденс прислал новую фотографию.  
На подушке лежало нечто из розового стекла, больше походившее на изогнутый тентакль, чем на член.  
\- Дай угадаю, - написал Грейвз. – Капитан Дэйви Джонс?  
\- Ну, это было легко, - ответил Криденс.

\- А зачем тебе еще и шарики? – заинтересовался Грейвз, рассмотрев фотографию подробно и заметив то, что скромно лежало на заднем плане. – Они ведь женские.  
\- Ну и что, что женские? – ответил Криденс. – Они с электростимуляцией. Мне нравится.  
\- Неплохая коллекция, - согласился Грейвз. – Я так понимаю, теперь ты будешь меня дразнить и не дашь поработать?  
\- Ну почему же? - Криденс прислал кучу улыбочек. – Работай на здоровье, а я буду развлекаться. Но если хочешь, можешь выбрать, с чем я сегодня буду развлекаться.  
\- ПИКАЧУ, Я ВЫБИРАЮ ТЕБЯ!! – написал Грейвз, посмеиваясь.  
Криденс тоже ответил рядом смеющихся смайлов.

\- А серьезно? – спросил он через минуту.  
\- Если серьезно, то я бы выбрал себя, - честно ответил Грейвз. – С удовольствием бы побыл твоей постельной игрушкой, котик.  
\- Да ладно? – удивился Криденс. – И ты позволил бы мне делать все, что захочется? А тебе не страшно? У меня хорошо развитая фантазия!  
\- Все, что захочешь, кроме расчленения, - ответил Грейвз. – Я себе в целом виде нравлюсь больше.

Криденс, избалованный вниманием гаденыш, тут же прислал ему фотографию собственного члена, обвязанного розовой атласной ленточкой. Грейвз едва не выронил телефон на пол. Он любовался и не мог насмотреться – аккуратная стрижка, темная блядская дорожка от пупка, обрезанный член, ровный и некрупный, но очень симпатичный. Особенно с ленточкой.  
Сеточка мелких старых шрамов на животе заставила Грейвза нахмуриться - было похоже на то, что Криденса кто-то когда-то повозил пузом по битому стеклу… но момент, чтобы уточнять, был для этого явно не подходящий.

\- Пожалуй, я выбираю Ровену, раз уж мы сегодня о ней говорили, - решил Грейвз. – Хоть покажи ее, что ли?  
Криденс сфотографировал отдельно синюю пробку, выпуклую и ребристую, с утолщением для массажа простаты.

\- Симпатичная, - согласился Грейвз. - Тебе реально не мешает ходить, когда она внутри?  
\- Неа, масса удовольствия, поверь на слово, - ответил Криденс. – Но я больше не смею тебя отвлекать, мистер профессор. Работай на благо общества, а я расслаблюсь, у меня был тяжелый день.  
\- Зараза ты мелкая, - пожаловался Грейвз, которому совершенно не хотелось проверять чужую писанину, а хотелось бы посмотреть и послушать, как Криденс ублажает себя.

Он все же подвинул к себе первую самостоятельную работу и неохотно принялся бегать взглядом по строчкам, пока не понял, что уже третий раз перечитывает одно и то же предложение, совершенно не улавливая смысла.  
\- Нахер! – решил Грейвз и схватил телефон.

\- Детка, а почему у тебя все игрушки такие… футуристические? – спросил он. – Почему нет обычного члена?  
Криденс ответил через пару минут. Наверное, уже начал забавляться и сразу не заметил сообщение.  
\- Мне такие нравятся только в живом виде, - написал он. – Вместе с прилагающимся телом.  
\- Ах ты сучка, - пробормотал Грейвз и потер себя в паху, где натянулась ткань штанов и проступило маленькое мокрое пятнышко.

\- Ну вот он я, - написал он. – Прилагаюсь весь целиком. Хочешь?  
\- Ха, а с чего ты взял, что ты лучше Годрика? – поинтересовался Криденс. – Можно мне полноценную презентацию, пожалуйста?  
\- Я большой, неутомимый, теплый и водонепроницаемый, - похвастался Грейвз. – Мне не нужны батарейки. И самое главное – посткоитальные обнимашки входят в комплект!  
\- Да, звучит заманчиво, - согласился Криденс. – А что насчет точных характеристик? В цифрах, пожалуйста.

Грейвз стащил штаны на бедра, пощелкал по сенсорному экрану, выставляя настройки, придержал ладонью член, - когда-то вычитал, что так тот будет казаться больше, - и затаил дыхание. Пришлось сделать несколько снимков, пока не получился результат, который ему понравился.  
Грейвз отправил фотографию Криденсу и рассеянно постучал пальцами по колену, дожидаясь ответа. Ужасно хотелось подрочить, но Грейвз подозревал, что лучше подождать.

Он вскочил и прошелся туда-сюда мимо дивана, сложил разбросанные работы аккуратной стопочкой. Помыл чашку. Постоял возле аквариума, наблюдая, как Гринди плавает между длинных светло-зеленых водорослей. Потом все-таки не выдержал и схватил подозрительно молчащий телефон, и именно в ту секунду тот пропищал новым сообщением.

\- Жаль, что ленточки нет, - написал Криденс. – Без ленточки не то.  
Грейвз нахмурился, не зная, как это расценивать. Криденсу не понравился его член? Слишком маленький? Слишком большой? Что не так-то?!

\- У меня даже слюна потекла, - признался Криденс после паузы. – Хороший.  
\- Хотел бы, чтобы этот хуй оказался у тебя во рту? – тут же поинтересовался Грейвз, расслабившись. – Это моя любимая фантазия с твоим участием – как я затыкаю тебе хером рот. Что скажешь?  
Криденс ответил пульсирующим сердечком, так что Грейвз счел это просьбой продолжать.  
\- Хотя, знаешь, я и наоборот не против, - написал Грейвз, сжимая себя в кулаке, чтобы не сорваться раньше времени. – Тебе кто-нибудь сосал?  
\- Неа, - написал Криденс. – Но очень хотелось бы.  
\- Я весь в твоем распоряжении, мой рот всегда к твоим услугам, - написал Грейвз. – И не только рот, но и руки, ими тоже можно делать много занятных штук. И членом особенно.  
\- Учту, - написал Криденс. – И кстати, мы с Ровеной передаем тебе привет.

\- А слабо записать ролик, пока тебе отсасывают в кадре? – подначил его Грейвз, немного обиженный тем, что ему предпочли голубого вибрирующего монстра. – Ты бы справился?  
\- Не знаю, - признался Криденс. – Я не против такого эксперимента, но мне кажется, что понадобится несколько тренировок.  
\- Разумеется, - согласился Грейвз.  
\- А что, ты уже готов к славе порнозвезды Ютуба? – спросил Криденс.

Грейвз улыбнулся. Наверняка лежит там, в своей постельке, весь в поту, дрожит и разве что только не дымится, а гонор не растерял. Грейвз как-то очень хорошо мог это представить – узкую постель, сложенные подушки, валик под поясницей, и раздвинутые длинные ноги. Волосы наверняка разметались, на скулы упал румянец, а на шее бешено бьется жилка. Грейвз глазами души своей видел и искусанные губы, и бесподобно красивую линию челюсти, когда Криденс запрокидывает голову, и мог представить себе взгляд – затуманенный, расфокусированный и направленный больше в себя.  
Лежит такой сладкий котик и тягуче, неторопливо трахает себя игрушкой, а представляет член Грейвза. Наверняка же представляет!

\- Могу спалить свой затылок, и не больше, - написал Грейвз, поглаживая себя. – Затылок не жалко, сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь опознает. Ну и, может быть, хер, так и быть.  
\- Перси, я вот-вот кончу, - признался Криденс. – Я еле сдерживаюсь. Напиши мне еще что-нибудь?  
\- Я тоже еле сдерживаюсь, - ответил Грейвз. – Хочу тебя оттрахать… так отжарить, чтоб неделю сидеть не мог! А ты хочешь, чтобы тебя так отодрали, чтобы дырка горела и хлюпала? Чтобы я тебя отодрал? Скажи да, Криденс, ты не пожалеешь.  
\- Да! Оч хоч!  
Грейвз хищно улыбнулся. У кого-то ручонки заплетаются и пальцы скользят мимо кнопок, да? Котик увлекся. Вот бы стребовать с него еще парочку фотографий…

\- Выдеру тебя так, что будешь визжать и скулить на моем хуе, как течная сучка, - написал Грейвз, поглаживая член свободной рукой. – Будешь мокрый и горячий, будешь хлюпать и течь, и с готовностью подставлять дырку под хер, и я не дам тебе продохнуть, пока не кончишь дважды и не начнешь умолять. Ясно?

Криденс не ответил. Судя по всему, ему уже было не до переписки. Грейвз отложил телефон, прикрыл глаза и принялся двигать рукой, представляя себе, что Криденс сидит, а еще лучше – лежит рядом, на диване, с раздвинутыми ногами, податливо, с готовностью подмахивает бедрами на каждый толчок, послушно раскрывает рот под нажимом пальцев, сосет их, захлебываясь слюной, и пытается выговорить «мистер Грейвз», давясь от жадности.  
Грейвз вздрогнул всем телом и едва успел подставить ладонь, чудом не забрызгав несчастные позабытые самостоятельные работы. Было бы забавно вернуть их в пятнах спермы, но это уже таки перебор даже для его глумливой натуры и плохой репутации.

Он ополоснул руки, вылил в раковину остывший кофе и сварил новый. Телефон все еще молчал. Грейвз сосредоточенно проверял эссе, отстраненно удивившись тому, что чувствует себя необыкновенно отдохнувшим и свежим. Видимо, действительно, на пользу пошла встряска

\- Ты как? – написал он Криденсу через несколько минут, дав время отдышаться и опомниться. – Ты в порядке?  
\- У меня чуть мозги не утекли, - признался тот. – Я еще никогда так сильно не кончал. Я думал о тебе.  
\- Я тоже думал о тебе, - признался Грейвз. – Я последнее время только о тебе и думаю, котик.  
\- Ты тоже подрочил, признавайся? – требовательно спросил Криденс.  
\- Естественно, я же не святой, - ответил Грейвз. – Не смог удержаться, так что можешь собой гордиться, мелкая ты зараза.  
\- Перси, а давай встретимся? – попросил Криденс через пару секунд. – Давай сходим куда-нибудь?


	4. Chapter 4

Криденс запросто носил мятые футболки, совершенно не переживая по этому поводу, но теперь случай был исключительный, так что Криденс попросил у Мэри Лу утюг, надеясь, что этот самый утюг не прилетит ему в морду. Он выдержал ее немигающий пронзительный взгляд, и в сотый раз подумал, что съедет в ту же минуту, как только закончится контракт - баба-то совсем ебанутая.

Наконец Мэри Лу кивнула и ушла к себе, а Криденс перевел дыхание. У него было неявное подозрение, что эта агрессивно-религиозная клуша сделала дубликат ключей от его спальни и рылась в его вещах, пока его не было дома. У нее хватало ума не оставлять следов, и все-таки Криденсу порой казалось, что его привычный бардак выглядит немного не так, каким его оставляли. Как будто вещи трогали, рассматривали и старательно возвращали на место. Возможно, у него просто разыгралась паранойя, но было неприятно даже думать о том, что Мэри Лу могла трогать его одежду, его книги… достать из-под кровати чемоданчик с его игрушками, рассматривать их или, не дай бог, трогать. Криденс даже поморщился от одной мысли. 

Он выбрал свою самую красивую рубашку – оранжевую, в клетку, и покрутился перед зеркалом, пытаясь понять, как она сидит. Раньше он никогда не оценивал тряпки с этой стороны, ему нравилось, когда было удобно и практично, но теперь нужно было выглядеть привлекательным. Ну, хотя бы настолько, чтобы его загадочный друг Гринди не сбежал через пять минут со смущенным видом и словами «Ой, я совсем забыл, что у меня еще есть дела».

Криденс поправил рубашку и едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, заметив в зеркальном отражении, что Мэри Лу тихо стоит на пороге, так яростно сжимая утюг побелевшими пальцами, словно собирается запустить им или в зеркало, или в Криденса.

\- Спасибо, - осторожно сказал Криденс, стараясь не показать, что у него по спине потек холодный пот.   
Мэри Лу несколько секунд сверлила его взглядом, потом осторожно, с заметной брезгливостью, передала утюг так, чтобы не прикоснуться к руке Криденса даже кончиками пальцев.   
«Интересно, - мимолетно подумал он. – А если я схвачу ее за руку, ее кондрашка хватит?».  
Впрочем, прикасаться к ней у него тоже не было никакого желания.

Мэри Лу достала из рукава какую-то брошюрку, положила поверх книжки, лежащей на столе, и ушла, не оглядываясь. Криденс пару секунд удивленно смотрел ей вслед, потом подошел и взял брошюрку.  
«НЕ ЛОЖИСЬ С МУЖЧИНОЙ КАК С ЖЕНЩИНОЮ: ЭТО МЕРЗОСТЬ!» - выпрыгнули на него огромные буквы. – «И ПРЕДАЛ ИХ БОГ В ПОХОТЯХ СЕРДЕЦ ИХ НЕЧИСТОТЕ, ТАК ЧТО СКВЕРНИЛИ ОНИ САМИ СВОИ ТЕЛА».

\- Блядь! – почти взвизгнул Криденс, отшвырнув брошюрку так, словно она жгла ему руки.  
Почти минуту он истерично растирал ладони о штаны, пытаясь оттереться от невидимой грязи. Ему стало дурно, когда он осознал, что его подозрения подтвердились: эта лицемерная манда рылась в его вещах, нашла его чемоданчик, его игрушки, а он-то их потом не просто трогал, а даже прикасался ими к себе! Какая гадость, какая дрянь!  
Криденс заметался по комнате, наступил на брошюрку, поднял ее кончиками пальцев и с отвращением выбросил в мусорную корзину. Потом открыл окно и впустил осенний воздух, пахнущий первым снегом. Криденсу было противно дышать одним воздухом с Мэри Лу. Вот же сука!

Он остановился и заставил себя успокоиться. Какое ему дело до того, что о нем думает квартирная хозяйка? Они не друзья и не родственники, выгнать его вон до окончания контракта она не может. Замки можно сменить… и вообще, лучше пока о ней не думать, а думать о свидании, которое предстоит.  
Наконец-то он встретится с Гринди. Как они поладят? Смогут ли поговорить? Интересно, Гринди симпатичный? Тело у него шикарное, и хер тоже прекрасный, но вдруг на самом деле он страшненький? Ну и что с того? Он смешной, язвительный, добрый и внимательный. Хотя и странный, конечно – столько времени потратить, чтобы привлечь внимание, так старательно хейтить, скрывая фанатство…

«А может наоборот? – вдруг подумал Криденс. – Может он изображает фанатство, скрывая ненависть?».   
Ему вдруг стало не по себе. Вряд ли Перси его ненавидит, давно бы уже распространил компромат, который Криденс ему сдуру так неосмотрительно вручил, уже сто раз была возможность опозорить на весь интернет. Да и… слишком уж внимательным, ласковым и заботливым был Перси в личном общении. Конечно, в нем жил и Гринди, а Гринди, словно темное альтер-эго, был способен на гадости, но любой человек в принципе двойственен, и хотелось бы верить, что Перси действительно такой хороший, каким кажется.

Криденс вдруг решил, что не станет гладить рубашку чужим утюгом. И не будет пытаться казаться лучше, чем есть на самом деле. Если он настолько нравится Гринди, что тот подсел на его канал, то Гринди примет его и таким, каким Криденс был на самом деле - в футболке с дурацкой надписью и в очках.

«Только ведь он ждет не Криденса, - осенило его. – Гринди ждет Обскура».   
Криденс так и сел в подвернувшееся кресло, не заметив, что смял раскрытую посредине книжку. Еще не поздно написать, признаться о своем дефекте, и о том, что он не такой, как Обскур, он более тихий, совсем другой… может, Гринди передумает заранее, и тогда не придется краснеть от его взгляда?

Криденс схватил телефон… и отложил его обратно. Ему ужасно захотелось сходить на свидание, он ведь толком и не попробовал никаких романтических отношений. До аварии успел всего один раз пригласить одноклассницу в кафе, а после аварии уже было как-то не до свиданий: реабилитация, а потом мамины операции, одна за другой, на которые ушли все деньги, а потом мама умерла, и дом забрали, и вообще все пошло под откос.

Даже если на самом деле Гринди страшный, старый, глупый и противный, а это, скорее всего не так, судя по фоткам и манере общаться, все равно приятно будет развеяться, посидеть в компании заинтересованного мужика, да хотя бы молочный коктейль выпить – мелочь, а приятно!

«А насколько ему будет интересно посидеть в твоей компании?» – подумал Криденс, и снова приуныл.  
Он хорошо читал по губам, но ведь все равно придется во всем признаваться. И это ведь не запись, где можно вырезать неудачные куски, это реальная жизнь, здесь все набело, любой косяк и любой промах не получится затереть.  
\- Че-е-ерт, - выдохнул Криденс.  
«Не пойду! - твердо решил он. – Отменю свидание. Мы ведь и так прекрасно общаемся!».

В кофейне у кампуса было полным полно народа. Сквозь стеклянные стены Криденс видел, что свободных столиков почти не осталось, наверное, Гринди уже ждет его внутри. Еще не поздно повернуться и уйти.  
«Ты ведь сюда дотащился! – обозлился на себя Криденс. – Раз уж заставил себя прийти сюда, имей уже смелость зайти и посмотреть парню в лицо!».  
Он выдохнул, толкнул тяжелую дверь и подошел к жизнерадостному толстячку за прилавком. Тот тыкал маркером в терминал, выбивая заказ, и, судя по сложенным трубочкой губам, насвистывал какую-то песенку. При этом ухитрялся, не глядя, выкладывать на поднос пирожные в ажурных бумажных подставках, и вовремя подставлял чашки под сопла кофе-машины.

\- Эм, привет, - старательно проговорил Криденс. – Мой друг забронировал столик…  
Толстячок посмотрел на него, кивнул и сказал:  
\- Секундочку.  
Он выставил чашки на поднос, отодвинул его в сторону и несколько секунд изучал сенсорный экран.  
\- Гринди и Обскур? – предположил он. – Вряд ли тебе нужен столик Кэрол и Терезы.   
\- Да, - согласился Криденс, улыбнувшись.  
Толстячок тоже расцвел в улыбке, забрал поднос и подвел Криденса к столику в пустой нише, спрятанной за растениями и большой мраморной статуэткой то ли крота, то ли утконоса. 

Толстячок убрал табличку «зарезервировано» и что-то проговорил, но так как он стоял полубоком, Криденс не понял.  
\- Спасибо, я подожду, - вежливо ответил он, надеясь, что угадал.  
Толстячок кивнул и ушел, а Криденс повесил куртку на спинку стула, нервно сел и достал блокнот и фломастер.   
Руки дрожали, надпись получилась кривая, но хотя бы читалась. Криденс шумно вздохнул, раз и другой, пытаясь успокоиться, и дернулся, когда мимо него кто-то прошел, задев краем темной одежды, и отодвинул противоположный стул. 

Криденс поднял голову – и замер с открытым ртом. Он ждал кого угодно, но только не того, кто пришел. Тот самый преподаватель, которому Криденс недавно придумал целую жизнь, тот мрачный красивый мужик в шикарном пальто… но теперь уже не настолько мрачный, - медленно стаскивал перчатки и рассматривал Криденса. 

Взгляд у него был внимательный и настороженный, очень цепкий; оббежал всего Криденса и остановился на лице. Густая черная бровь вопросительно поднялась, словно мужик сам у себя спрашивал – почему он рассчитывал на одно, а получил совершенно другое.

\- Привет, - неуверенно сказал Криденс, внутренне обмирая от ужаса.  
Гринди… Перси молча кивнул, повесил пальто на крючок, которого Криденс даже не заметил, и сел напротив.  
У него было очень взрослое усталое лицо, должно быть, он приехал сюда после занятий. Ему шла легкая небритость, этакий небрежный возрастной лоск, который как-то приятно гармонировал с седыми висками, темными глазами, горьким запахом одеколона и аккуратно завязанным галстуком. Криденс чуть не улыбнулся, заметив галстучную булавку с двумя маленькими скорпионами. Вот ведь выпендрежник!

Но потом он поймал взгляд Перси - и улыбаться расхотелось. Неприятный был взгляд, пронизывающий и выворачивающий наизнанку. Как-то не верилось, что именно этот человек, с суровой складкой у рта, писал ему всякие нежности и глупости в духе «я вылижу тебя всего с ног до головы, все твои потаенные местечки, пока ты не начнешь всхлипывать, как девчонка». Такой мужик не мог ничего подобного писать, это просто в голове не укладывалось.

Криденс с трудом сглотнул комок в горле и протянул Перси свой блокнот.  
\- Что это? – спросил тот, даже не пошевелившись навстречу.  
«Я ему не понравился», - подумал Криденс в панике. И тут же пожалел, что не слышит, какой голос у Гринди. Наверное, низкий и выразительный, с бархатной хрипотцой. У преподавателя ведь должен быть хорошо поставленный голос, ведь так?

\- Прочитай, - попросил Криденс. – Это важно.  
Гринди забрал блокнот, чуть прищурил глаза и принялся читать. Его бровь снова удивленно приподнялась, потом он посмотрел на Криденса этим своим оценивающе-пронизывающим взглядом и скривил рот в усмешке. Криденс сидел ни жив ни мертв. 

«Привет, - написал он, пока ждал Гринди. – В общем, я не сумел тебе признаться заранее, поэтому пишу сейчас. Я глухой. Не переживай, я отлично читаю по губам, так что тебе не придется разгадывать пантомимы. Прости, что сразу не сказал. Надеюсь, я тебя не шокировал».  
\- Вот как, - наконец проговорил Гринди и положил блокнот на стол. – Теперь понятно, почему ты настолько на себя не похож.   
Он задумчиво, с холодным интересом рассматривал Криденса, словно какое-то диковинное насекомое. 

Криденс обмер. В нем будто поднялась, захлестнув с головой, волна бессильной ярости, стыда, оскорбленного достоинства и раненой гордости, но все это моментально сменилось такой безмерной усталостью, такой накатившей тяжестью и тупой апатией, что он молча взял свою куртку и рюкзак, и встал, чувствуя, что его вот-вот стошнит от волнения и обиды.   
\- Извини, - выдавил Криденс, повернулся и сбежал, прежде чем Гринди ему хоть что-то ответил.

К счастью, никто за ним не погнался. Криденс свернул в переулок между двумя домами, а там еще в переулок, и наконец уперся в стену в узком темном тупике. На крышке зеленого мусорного бака сидела кошка, облизывала лапку и даже не посмотрела на Криденса, ничуть им не заинтересовавшись.

Он сбросил рюкзак на землю, рухнул на колени и прижался лбом к кирпичной стене, протяжно замычал, пытаясь хотя бы криком избавиться от боли и обиды. Лицо горело, словно навешали пощечин, в горле стоял ком, мешая дышать, а колени до сих пор тряслись, как у припадочного.   
Он знал, он знал, что не стоило приходить!

Криденс достал мобильный и на всякий случай проверил сообщения. Может быть, это какая-то дурацкая шутка? Может быть, придет настоящий Гринди, кто-нибудь другой, кто не станет так высокомерно, пренебрежительно смотреть и вешать ярлыки? Конечно, этому красивому холеному мужику легко судить, но ведь он, если он и правда Гринди, он ведь должен знать и настоящего Криденса. Неужели он так сходу забраковал и перечеркнул их общение, их нежности, взаимные глупости и пошлости лишь потому, что Криденс его не слышит?

Он обнял себя за плечи, раскачивался и жалобно стонал, пытаясь справиться с охватившим его отчаянием, с пожирающим изнутри стыдом.   
«Напиши мне, - горячечно подумал Криденс. – Объяснись. Скажи, что я не так тебя понял. Не будь таким жестоким. За что ты так со мной?».

Его снова затрясло, он скорчился у стены, прижимаясь пылающим лбом к холодному кирпичу. Но теперь, к счастью, через пелену тоски и бессильного гнева прорвались слезы. Он ревел долго, пока они не закончились, и несколько минут сидел тихо и неподвижно, растоптанный, уничтоженный и обессиленный.   
Потом он встал и поднял рюкзак. Хотелось еще посидеть здесь, жалея себя, оплакивая разбитые мечты и лопнувшее словно мыльный пузырь самоуважение, но Криденс привык вставать и идти дальше, какие бы напасти на него не сваливались. Так что он неохотно поднялся, держась ладонью за стену, протер очки и выдохнул, и только тогда до него дошло, что он забыл свой блокнот в кафе.  
\- Да подавись, - прохрипел Криденс, натянул капюшон почти до носа и медленно побрел к метро.

Ему все-таки было жалко проебанный блокнот, но возвращаться за ним Криденс не решился. Скорее всего, Гринди уже ушел, а ненужный блокнот выбросил в мусорку или, что хуже, забрал с собой. В принципе, никакой секретной информации там не было – сроки сдачи домашних работ, расписание дел, списки покупок… наверное, из компрометирующего материала там были только сценарии и наброски выпусков. Ну и по мелочи что-нибудь… Криденс решил, что определенно перебьется, купит себе новый блокнот, точно такой же, с «Цветущими ветками миндаля» Ван Гога на обложке. Вернуться в эту кофейню он определенно не сможет.

Мимо Мэри Лу Криденс прошел, не останавливаясь. Судя по ее сжатым в ниточку губам, она с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не прочитать ему лекцию о грехе мужеложства, Страшном Суде, адских карах, ну и в таком духе, но Криденс был не в настроении. Его жизнь и так была полна адскими карами, какая уж разница – даешь ты при этом в жопу или нет. Странно только, с чего Мэри Лу взяла, что его греховное извращенное свидание прошло успешно?  
Криденс захлопнул дверь перед ее носом и сунул ключ в замок, чтобы к нему уж точно не вломились. Он скинул куртку и ботинки, не включая свет, завернулся в одеяло, забившись в угол кровати. 

Ему было так плохо, как в тот день, когда мать отключили от жизнеобеспечения, и оказалось, что на нем висят огромные долги, и дом, где он родился и вырос, придется продать, и хорошо еще, что на его счет, где хранились деньги для колледжа, никто не сумел наложить лапу. И он остался совершенно один, разбитый и выпотрошенный.   
И вот теперь все повторилось, он снова разбит и снова выпотрошен, и нет никого, кто утешит и поддержит. Сам виноват – доверился, открылся, позволил себе надежду. Идиот, идиот, долбанный идиот! Поделом кретину!

К ночи Криденс разболелся окончательно. Он так и не нашел в себе силы выбраться из кровати, спал сидя, вертелся, то и дело ронял подушку на пол, проваливался в короткие кошмарные сны и просыпался, насквозь мокрый от пота, и кажется, даже кричал. Утром он почувствовал себя совершенно измотанным и больным, но немного поспал без горьких сновидений. 

Под дверью нашлась записка от Честити, наверняка та попеняла ему на невежливость с квартирной хозяйкой, но Криденс даже не стал ее читать. Он с трудом добрался до кухни, выпил чай и ушел к себе, пока сестры не проснулись, а тошнотворная Мэри Лу не прибежала проведать их с утра.   
На всякий случай заглянул в вотсап и ничуть не удивился, увидев, что никто ему не написал. Тут и так все понятно, наверняка его уже закинули в черный список.  
Заходить на свой канал он не стал. Если там везде нашлепаны фотографии его члена, обвитого ленточкой, со скриншотами из переписки, если все уже знают, какая он шлюха и пидор, так тому и быть. 

Криденс завернулся в одеяло, пропахшее потом и болезнью, и поспал еще несколько часов, а когда он проснулся, уже перевалило за полдень.   
Криденс с трудом сполз с кровати и поплелся в душ, его подташнивало от голода и запаха собственного пота. Голова была тяжелая, в глаза словно насыпали песка, а в затылке ныла тупая боль.

У Криденса не хватило решимости устроить себе бодрящий ледяной душ. Он вообще не сумел заставить себя раздеться и забраться в ванну, только умылся, неохотно почистил зубы и переоделся в свежее.  
Ему жуть как не хотелось ехать в университет, но сидеть дома, рискуя наткнуться на Мэри Лу, было еще хуже. И без нее подташнивало, не хватало еще ее презрительных, гадливых взглядов свысока.

Криденс медленно собрался и даже не стал запирать комнату. Какой смысл, если Мэри Лу уже давным-давно шарит по его вещам? Наверняка, как только он уйдет, она тут же нарисуется на пороге, начнет ощупывать и обнюхивать его тряпки, очевидно, в надежде найти красноречивые следы греховной страсти.   
Криденс заботливо разложил на кровати пропотевшие плавки, в которых проспал всю ночь, чтобы Мэри Лу не пришлось искать. Он представил, какое у нее будет лицо, когда она их увидит, и с каким дотошным видом она будет их нюхать, и немного развеселился.

«А вдруг я встречу Гринди? – подумал он, дожидаясь автобуса на остановке. – Что я ему скажу, и что он скажет мне?».  
В лужах намерз лед. Клен, который две недели стоял в багряной листве, всего за одну ночь облетел, стал лысым и скучным. Криденс пожалел, что не натянул шапку: уши у него начали ощутимо подмерзать, холодок пробирался за шиворот и в рукава куртки. Чтобы отвлечься, Криденс залез на сайт университета и принялся листать список преподавателей. Теперь-то он знал, кого нужно искать. 

«Профессор Персиваль Грейвз, - прочитал он, наткнувшись на знакомую, хмурую физиономию. – Тридцать пять лет, кафедра уголовного права, основная специальность –криминалистика».  
\- В районе тридцати, да? – прошипел он, ощущая, как болезнь и апатия отступают, и вместо них накатывает злость. – Пиздливый ублюдок! Ты хоть слово правды сказал?!

Он читал коротенькую статью о преподавателе, то и дело хмыкая, но посерьезнел, когда нашел среди стандартных, безликих описаний интересное упоминание, что в прошлом профессор Грейвз был главой отдела криминально-следственного департамента. Все это как-то не увязывалось с образом Гринди, насмешливого ублюдка, острого на язык хама и дотошного зануды. И с другим, более личным образом Гринди – забавного и заботливого парня, с которым было очень круто переписываться, спорить до утра о значении творчества Вачовски в кинематографе, показывать ему свой член, смеяться над его шуточками… 

Это что же получается, человек, который контролировал всякие спецоперации по предотвращению терактов, признался, что обожает «Шоу Ужасов Рокки Хоррора»? Бывший военный, который планировал задержания мафиози и всяких опасных личностей, писал ему: «Сладкий, я хочу, чтобы ты сел мне на лицо»? Признавался, что обожает «Реальную любовь» и «Один дома», и пересматривает их каждое Рождество?   
Фотографировал свой член, жаловался, как ненавидит бриться с утра, хвастался способной студенткой… все это был один и тот же человек? Вот этот мрачный мужчина с густыми бровями и жестким ртом?   
Криденс нахохлился, пытаясь уложить в голове все разрозненные образы, и у него никак не получалось.  
«Это было издевательство, - понял он. – Это изначально была жестокая шутка. И, наверное, он здорово посмеялся надо мной».  
В автобусе его начало морозить, несмотря на теплую куртку, и снова затрясло от обиды.  
«Если я его встречу – я ему в лицо плюну! – решил Криденс. – А еще лучше – врежу по морде!». 

Но Грейвза он не нашел, это Грейвз нашел его. Криденс как обычно пропустил уходящих студентов, поднялся на свой этаж, сдал домашние работы и забрал новую пачку заданий. А когда спустился вниз, по привычке читая на ходу задания, то врезался всем телом в кого-то, кто стоял посреди коридора. 

\- Извините, - машинально пробормотал Криденс, вскинул взгляд и обомлел.  
Грейвз спокойно стоял у него прямо на пути, в расстегнутом пальто, небрежно и элегантно обмотанный серым шарфом, держал в руках теплые перчатки. Либо собирался уходить, либо только пришел. Вообще, красивый он был мужик, хоть и редкостная сволочь.

Криденс молчал. Грейвз смотрел на него настороженно, как на дикого зверя, который может напасть и укусить. У него были удивительные глаза: тепло-кофейные, темные, умные, обрамленные длиннющими угольно-черными ресницами.   
Криденс так растерялся, что как-то позабыл о своих мстительных планах, о том, что собирался плюнуть в лицо. Он таращился, как завороженный, а Грейвз так же молча и задумчиво смотрел на него, и лицо у него было непроницаемое. Пауза затянулась. 

Наконец Криденс потупился и отодвинулся, шагнул в сторону, а Грейвз прошел мимо него, чуть задев плечом, и ушел, не оборачиваясь. Криденс специально посмотрел, но Грейвз не обернулся.

Криденс обессиленно прислонился к стене, ощутив, что ноги его не держат. Коленки тряслись, словно желе. Грейвз выглядел, как человек, который прекрасно выспался, который был уверен в себе и всем доволен - выбрит, причесан, при галстуке… наверняка и ботинки начищены, и рубашка отглажена. Это Криденсу было плохо, это он себя ощущал обманутым, сломанной игрушкой, использованным гондоном, который завязали узелком и вышвырнули. А этому скоту все нипочем, может, он уже нашел себе новый объект для своего ебанутого фанатства. 

Криденс не выдержал, вытащил мобильный, открыл вотсап и написал:  
\- Ты просто ебаный ублюдочный мудак!! Мог бы хотя бы поздороваться! Я не зачумленный!   
Даже если он со вчерашнего в черном списке и Грейвз ничего этого не увидит, все равно на душе стало намного легче. 

Криденс подождал минуту и, не дождавшись никакого ответа, написал:  
\- Окей, может я не предел мечтаний, но ты-то точно пустое место!  
А дальше полилось легко, Криденс просто писал все, что накипело.   
\- Ты просто отвратительная скотина, у тебя совести нет и не было никогда!   
\- Как ты вообще себя терпишь, ублюдок?  
\- Ты ничтожный, самовлюбленный недоносок!  
Сообщения отметились как прочитанные, но ответа он не получил. 

Криденс скривился.  
«Я для него слишком жалкий, - с горечью подумал он. – Ему плевать, что я пишу, потому что он меня и всерьез-то не воспринимает. Я только себя идиотом выставляю».  
\- Знаешь, я никому такого не желал, но надеюсь, что ты сдохн… - начал было писать он, но тут по его плечу легонько постучали, отвлекая от переписки.

Криденс так и подпрыгнул от неожиданности, перепугавшись чуть ли не до икоты. Профессор Грейвз, которого он даже не заметил, стоял перед ним и улыбался, вскинув бровь. Он держал телефон, но ругательства, которые на него оттуда сыпались, кажется, его вообще не разозлили, а только позабавили.

\- Привет, - сказал он, глядя на Криденса смеющимися глазами. – Ты забыл свой блокнот. Он у меня.  
Криденс молчал и глядел на него растерянно, не зная, что теперь делать и говорить.

\- Ну так что? – спросил Грейвз. – Ты успокоился? Мы можем поговорить?  
Криденс кивнул.  
\- Отлично, - проговорил Грейвз. – Пойдешь со мной? Я не хочу афишировать наш конфликт посреди университета. 

Криденс снова кивнул, совершенно не представляя, что делать и о чем говорить.   
Грейвз, сообразив, что реакции не дождется, взял его за руку и повел за собой так спокойно и уверенно, словно только то и делал, что водил всех туда-сюда за ручку.   
Криденс поспешил за ним, пытаясь понять, куда они идут и почему, собственно, он послушно идет за Грейвзом, вместо того, чтобы влепить тому сочную оплеуху и гордо удалиться.

Грейвз привел его на парковку, достал ключи из кармана и кивнул на синий Додж.   
\- Садись.  
\- Куда ты собираешься меня отвезти? – насторожился Криденс.  
\- К себе домой, - сказал Грейвз.   
Криденс помедлил, как-то невольно вспомнив все слухи о маньяках и насильниках, которые знал.

\- Зачем? – осторожно спросил он.   
\- Поговорим спокойно, - пожал плечами Грейвз. – Разве ты не хочешь обсудить наши отношения?  
\- У нас есть отношения? – удивился Криденс.  
\- Есть, - твердо сказал Грейвз. – Садись, котик, не вынуждай меня запихивать тебя насильно… для того, чтобы скандалить на улице, слишком холодно.   
Криденс хмыкнул, но все-таки послушался.

Грейвз молчал всю дорогу и на него почти не смотрел, зато Криденс пялился на него, не скрываясь. С такого близкого расстояния он подмечал все, что не передавала скучная и отретушированная фотография с сайта – маленький шрам на подбородке, который был почти незаметен под темной щетиной, заросший прокол от сережки в левом ухе, родинку на щеке, раннюю седину, которая серебряной паутиной расползалась от висков.

\- Гринди, - попробовал Криденс. – Гринди. Перси.  
\- Что? – спросил тот, удивленно покосившись.   
\- Пытаюсь понять, как мне тебя называть, - пояснил Криденс. – Не могу свыкнуться с тем, что Гринди – это ты. Я тебя и раньше видел, но никогда бы не подумал, что ты… что вы… как мне вас называть, профессор?  
\- Мои солнце и звезды? – предложил Грейвз, ухмыльнувшись.   
Криденс улыбнулся и как-то расслабился. Вот это уже было похоже на Гринди, с которым они обсуждали сериалы, книжки, фильмы, игры, ругались из-за «Финал Фентези» и спорили насчет концовки «Матрицы». В общем, это уже был его Гринди.

\- Почему ты сбежал вчера? – спросил Грейвз, когда они зашли в лифт. – Все было настолько плохо?  
Криденс любопытно оглядывался – этот район города он почти не знал и не заметил, в какой момент они заехали на подземную парковку. 

\- Я тебе не понравился, - ответил он, пожав плечами. – Запаниковал.  
\- Почему ты так подумал? – тут же спросил Грейвз. – Ты мне понравился, я просто удивился.  
\- А почему ты мне не написал? – спросил Криденс. – Я ждал, что ты напишешь.   
Грейвз поморщился.  
\- Я разозлился на себя и почти сразу разъебал телефон об стену, - признался он. – А утром не знал, что тебе сказать, не знал, как себя вести. Я боялся унизить тебя жалостью и подумал…  
Он замолчал.

\- Знаешь, я вчера подумал, что это я тебе не понравился, - сказал Грейвз. – Ты на меня только посмотрел и тут же смотался. Я решил, что старый для тебя или… не в твоем вкусе, может быть.  
\- Да нет, понравился, - неохотно сказал Криденс. – Но я не такой, каким меня привыкли видеть, Обскур – это только образ, это роль, а я совсем другой.  
\- Теперь я вижу, - согласился Грейвз. – Почему ты такой… настороженный?  
Криденс пожал плечами.

\- Потому, что ничего не слышу? - предположил он. – Знаешь, мир выглядит совершенно иначе, когда в нем тихо... это уже другой мир, я знаю, о чем говорю, я не всегда был таким.  
\- Неврология или травма? – заинтересовался Грейвз. – А что врачи тебе говорят?  
\- Да хуй их знает, - равнодушно ответил Криденс. – Руками машут, рты открывают, только не слышно ж нихера.   
Грейвз уставился на него недоверчиво, потом криво улыбнулся и шагнул ближе.

\- Криденс… - начал было он, но тут лифт остановился и дверь открылась.   
\- Ты что, живешь на крыше? – удивился Криденс. – Ого, какие апартаменты!  
\- Живу, - пожал плечами Грейвз. – Отсюда хороший вид и здесь тихо… будешь кофе?   
Криденс кивнул. 

Грейвз догадливо его не трогал, дал осмотреться и успокоиться. Криденс прошелся по лофту и в глубине души испытал облегчение, заметив признаки того, что вчера хозяин жилья метался и психовал, а вовсе не проводил вечер за самолюбованием. Был такой неуловимый хаотический бардак, который достигается не постепенным свинством, а краткой яркой вспышкой.   
На журнальном столике стояла почти пустая бутылка виски, чуть-чуть плескалось на дне, но стакана не было, зато Криденс увидел подозрительно поблескивающие осколки под стеной. Второй стакан, как и моток проводов, и пустой картридж от вейпа, обнаружились на полу, возле огромной кровати, впрочем, смутившийся Криденс рядом с ней не задержался. На кресле валялась измятая рубашка с оборванными пуговицами. Нет, Грейвзу их катастрофическое свидание тоже не далось легко.

\- Ого, рыбка! – восхитился Криденс, склонившись перед большим аквариумом. – Это же пиранья?  
Он обернулся и посмотрел на Грейвза. Тот подошел ближе и протянул Криденсу чашку с кофе.

\- Пиранья-альбинос, - согласился он. – Ты только пальцы к нему не суй, Гринди – злюка и жадина, вцепится и вообще озвереет от крови.  
\- Гринди?!  
\- Мою рыбку зовут Гринди, - улыбнулся Грейвз. – Я не мог придумать себе ник, поэтому взял имя своей ебанутой рыбки.  
\- Да ты и сам, знаешь, не совсем здоровый, - не выдержал Криденс.  
\- Как и ты, - согласился Грейвз, шагнул к нему вплотную и отобрал чашку обратно, поставив ее на крышку аквариума, Криденс и глотка не успел сделать.

Грейвз крепко и нежно взял его за скулы, ласково погладил большими пальцами лицо.  
\- Я тебя поцелую, - сообщил он. – Ты не против, котик?  
Криденс зажмурился и приоткрыл губы. По крайней мере, в фильмах делали так, и если он сумеет правильно повторить, то Грейвз никогда не догадается, что Криденс даже еще ни с кем не целовался.

Однако ничего не происходило, только шершавые, мозолистые пальцы мягко ласкали его скулы. Криденс удивленно открыл глаза – и в эту же секунду его губы накрыл чужой рот, жадный, требовательный и горячий. Криденс охнул в поцелуй и тут же поддался ему, пропустил настойчивый язык, обмяк в сильных руках, обнимающих его за плечи. Поцелуй длился так долго, что у Криденса закружилась голова, ему даже колкое ощущение щетины, царапающей подбородок, очень понравилось. Он неохотно отстранился, тяжело дыша, и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда тяжелая ладонь легла на его затылок и мягко поворошила короткие волосы.

Грейвз смотрел на него горящими глазами. Он тяжело дышал, раздувая ноздри, словно хищное животное.  
\- Ты гребанное совершенство, - сообщил он. – Ты просто идеален, детка.  
Криденс растерянно заморгал. 

Он не знал, что теперь полагается делать – раздеваться или как? Или попытаться раздеть Грейвза? Или просто сказать «спасибо» и ждать, что будет дальше?  
Наверное, паника отразилась у него на лице, потому что Грейвз улыбнулся, и эта улыбка его преобразила: суровое лицо стало молодым, глаза засияли, складка между бровей разгладилась, и жестко сложенные губы, привыкшие растягиваться в ухмылке, разошлись в доброй и светлой улыбке. 

\- Вот что, мой дорогой мальчик, - сказал Грейвз, нежно поглаживая Криденса по лицу и шее. – Для начала мы засунем тебя в ванну. Тебе определенно надо расслабиться.  
\- В каком смысле? – уточнил Криденс.  
\- В каком хочешь, - ответил Грейвз. – Правда у меня, кроме себя самого, игрушек нет, но по-хорошему тебе сейчас лучше поесть и поспать, а не развлекаться. Ты выглядишь измученным.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Криденс. – А где здесь у тебя ванная? 

Ванная обнаружилась за стеной, небольшая и отделанная серой плиткой, с душевой кабиной в углу, круглой чашей ванны и зеркальным шкафчиком в глубокой нише над унитазом.  
Криденс, заинтересовавшись, открыл шкафчик и уставился на упаковки ваты и бинтов. За ними нашлись какие-то баночки без маркировки, с неизвестными таблетками. Еще, почему-то, упаковка энергосберегающих лампочек, нераспечатанный кусок мыла и… тут пальцы наткнулись на что-то железное и холодное. Криденс вытащил на свет большой черный пистолет и едва не выронил его, осознав, что не ошибается – настоящее боевое оружие, не игрушка и не подделка.

Грейвз терпеливо забрал у него ствол, держа через рукав, затер следы и убрал обратно, прикрыв бинтами и таблетками.   
\- А это тебе зачем? – спросил Криденс, не удержавшись.  
\- На всякий случай, - ответил Грейвз. – В общей сложности, у меня четыре ствола по всему дому. Пожалуйста, не трогай их, если наткнешься, хорошо?   
Криденс кивнул. Ему стало не по себе, он раньше никогда не видел оружие вживую и уж тем более к нему не прикасался.

Грейвз включил воду и принялся колдовать над ванной, то капая маслом, то добавляя что-то розовое и душистое. Потом зачем-то принес из кухни упаковку соли и высыпал чуть ли не треть, размешав ладонью.

\- А это еще зачем? – удивился Криденс. – Ты собрался сварить из меня супчик?  
\- Не умничай, - улыбнулся Грейвз. – Морской соли у меня нет, на один раз сгодится и обычная.   
\- Ты же не собираешься подсматривать? – насторожился Криденс.   
\- Конечно, нет, - ответил Грейвз, наверное, не подозревая, насколько у него лживый вид. – Я попробую приготовить ужин… я неплохо готовлю.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Криденс.

Он дождался, пока Грейвз уйдет, разделся, сбросив одежду кучей, и уже собрался залезть в горячую воду, исходящую паром, как ощутил, что по спине пробежались мурашки размером с кулак. На него явно пялились! Криденс оглянулся и едва не заорал.   
Он попятился к стене и лихорадочно подумал, что добраться до шкафчика не успеет, а если и успеет, то все равно не знает, как обращаться с оружием. 

Грейвз стоял в дверном проеме, смотрел на него диким взглядом и сжимал большущий остро заточенный нож.  
«Мне пиздец, - в панике подумал Криденс. – Сейчас он меня и прирежет, расчленит и никто меня никогда не найдет. О господи!».

Но Грейвз поглядел на него удивленно, потом проследил взгляд Криденса, сообразил, что совершенно зря принес нож, и улыбнулся.   
\- Не пугайся, - попросил он. – Я мясо резал. Просто пришел проверить, как ты.  
Криденс промычал что-то в ответ. 

У него колени ощутимо подгибались: как-то жутковато было стоять, совершенно голому, против человека с ножом. Грейвз дернул бровью и не глядя метнул нож назад. Тот вонзился в стену, обитую деревом, и задрожал.  
\- Вот, - Грейвз показал пустые руки. – Видишь? Не надо меня бояться. Я тебе никогда ничего плохого не сделаю… если сам не попросишь, конечно. Не бойся. Прости, что напугал, я не хотел.  
Он подошел поближе, осторожно погладил дрожащего Криденса по щеке и легонько поцеловал в висок. 

Криденс неосознанно потянулся за ним, пытаясь продлить ласку. Ему так не хватало ласковых прикосновений, тактильного контакта, нежности. Чтобы на него вот так смотрели – с таким откровенным желанием, словно он ценный приз, сокровище, нечто ужасно дорогое и красивое. И чтобы вот так прикасались, одновременно и властно, но и нежно, словно боясь ранить, разбить или сломать.

Криденс тоже поднял руку и прикоснулся к маленькой родинке на колючей щеке. Повел выше, к уху, потрогал заросший след от прокола, потом спустился по линии челюсти. Грейвз уже успел снять галстук и жилет, но так и остался в рубашке, только рукава закатал.   
Криденс решился и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу, потом еще одну, и еще, и до самого низа. Развел полы рубашки и прижался ладонью к плотной белой майке, под которой требовательно и гулко стучало сердце. Грейвз положил ладонь ему на загривок и ласково погладил, словно Криденс был котом. 

Осторожно притянул к себе, не хватал и не лапал, несмотря на то, что совершенно голый и беспомощный Криденс был у него в руках, просто обнимал, легонько поглаживая за ухом, негласно обещая защиту и нежность. Греясь в его тепле, Криденс осознал, что не хочет уходить от Грейвза, не хочет возвращаться к Мэри Лу, не хочет видеть брезгливую мордочку Честити, не хочет больше отгораживаться от мира в своей комнатушке.   
Вечно бы грелся вот так, в заботливых объятиях, ощущая стук чужого сердца и вдыхая аромат можжевелового одеколона, лимонных корок, горькой ванили и кожи Персиваля Грейвза.


	5. Chapter 5

В аудитории стоял полумрак. Грейвз читал лекцию о сексуальных маньяках, щелкал пультом, переключая слайды, и присматривался к студентам. Ему было любопытно, как они будут реагировать на жуткие фотографии, и, к собственному удовольствию, он заметил бесстрастное лицо Тины Голдштейн. Она даже не морщилась, как другие, но глаза у нее были холодные, а зрачки зло сузились до игольных точек. Тина кипела внутренне от гнева и жалости, но оставалась невозмутимой, как и полагается будущему профессионалу. Из девочки выйдет отличный следователь: надо будет дернуть кое-кого, написать ей рекомендацию и ненавязчиво посоветовать практику в своем… бывшем своем отделе.

Грейвз мимолетно посмотрел на очередной слайд, увидел мертвого, изнасилованного и разделанного как цыпленка мальчишку, и его вдруг накрыло жутким ощущением сопричастности. Всю эту грязь, тошнотворную расчлененку, последствия пыток и насилия он видел много раз, и на фотографиях, и наяву. Но раньше у него не было собственного мальчика, теплого и нежного, застенчивого вчерашнего девственника, который мог вот так же попасться какой-то скотине.  
Криденс так легко сел к нему в машину и поехал с ним, сам не зная куда… а если бы это был кто-то другой? Кто-то злой, ведомый ненавистью и похотью, желающий только плохого?

Грейвз, не в силах остановить свое воображение, вдруг мучительно и явственно представил Криденса, прикованного наручниками к батарее. Криденса с перебитым носом и заплывшими глазами, со спутанными, грязными волосами и свернутой челюстью. Окровавленного, избитого до черных кровоподтеков. Сломленного и отупевшего от боли.  
Он даже замолчал, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Никогда раньше не чувствовал настолько остро ту грань, за которой заканчиваются постельные игры в «ударь меня, сделай мне больно» и начинается патология, которую надо лечить.

«Убил бы на месте, - подумал Грейвз, не о Криденсе, разумеется, а о ком-то вроде Дамера, о котором читал лекцию. – Удавил бы, без суда и следствия».  
Он справился с бессильной яростью, нахлынувшей на него, и продолжил читать лекцию, но параллельно думал о Криденсе, просто не мог не вспоминать утро воскресенья.

Криденс весь вечер так испуганно посматривал на Грейвза, словно боялся, что на него вот-вот накинутся и овладеют с животным пылом. Грейвз его не трогал, только накормил и дал освоиться, хотя видит Бог, ужасно хотелось завалить его в постель и сделать с ним сразу все, о чем мечталось. Но трогать Криденса было даже страшновато – от усталости и нервного потрясения у него проступили сиреневые синяки под воспаленными, порозовевшими глазами.

Грейвз с ума сходил от желания прикоснуться к длинным черным ресницам, но держал себя в руках, уложил Криденса в собственную постель и заботливо подоткнул ему одеяло. Криденс заснул моментально, словно выключился, но стоило Грейвзу лечь рядом, не прикасаясь и не мешая, как спящий Криденс приполз к нему, перевернувшись на живот, навалился плечом и грудью, и сладко сопел всю ночь в шею.  
Утром Грейвз понял, что больше не выдержит. Он не был святым! Он не мог больше просто смотреть, как у него под боком спит голышом его ожившая эротическая фантазия.

Криденс во сне свернулся калачиком и отвернулся, прижимаясь спиной к боку Грейвза, такой теплый, мягкий, беспомощный и податливый. Такая сладкая, беззащитная и невинная детка, с которой можно сделать кучу гадких и приятных вещей.  
Грейвз повернулся к нему и принялся нежно и осторожно целовать в плечи, провел губами за горячим, оттопыренным ухом, погладил стройное бедро. У Криденса была хорошая фигура, еще угловатая, как у мальчишки, но уже с заметками на будущую взрослую красоту – развернутые плечи, широкая грудь, длиннющие, охрененно красивые ноги.

Криденс сонно вздохнул и пошевелился, промычал что-то в подушку и томно выгнулся, повторяя контур тела Грейвза, тесно прижимаясь к нему спиной и задницей. Грейвз неторопливо ласкал его, поглаживал и целовал в загривок, не давая окончательно проснуться, держа в состоянии дремотной неги. Криденс подогнул ногу и бесстыдно оттопырил задницу, открываясь и подставляясь. Грейвз тихонько засмеялся.

Он облизнул два пальца и осторожно попробовал ими, не стараясь проникнуть глубоко, только попробовать, только проверить, сколько Криденс сможет принять, будет ли ему хорошо и не станет ли больно. Криденс сладко застонал, а внизу сжался и туго обхватил пальцы, потерся затылком о лоб Грейвза, потом лениво опустил руку и принялся ласкать себя. Грейвз не видел его лица, но понял, что Криденсу все нравится и что он хочет продолжить.

Грейвз моментально перещупал подушки, нашел под одной из них смазку, повернул Криденса удобней и обнял поперек груди. Криденс всхлипнул и тут же вцепился Грейвзу ногтями в ладонь. Грейвз даже до середины не вставил, но все равно остановился и терпеливо ждал, хотя у него в глазах потемнело от накатившего удовольствия. Криденс сжимал его член так туго и жарко, но потом сам дрогнул и насадился, до самого конца принял, пока не уперся ягодицами в лобок.

Грейвз целовал его в затылок, двигался медленно, по чуть-чуть, приучая Криденса к ощущению своего члена в заднице. Криденс сладко вздыхал и вздрагивал, то и дело цеплялся ногтями в многострадальную ладонь.  
\- Моя нежная детка, - пробормотал Грейвз, прижимаясь губами к его уху. – Мой сладкий хороший послушный мальчик.  
Он знал, что Криденс его не слышит, но наверняка догадается, что его хвалят.

Криденс расслабился и полностью отдался в его власть, позволяя делать с собой все, что захочется. Выгнулся и закинул руку назад, пытаясь вцепиться Грейвзу в волосы и притянуть еще ближе. Тот поймал пальцы Криденса и приложил их к своему горлу. Криденс даже выдохнул от удовольствия, ощутив вибрацию чужих стонов, убедившись, что Грейвзу с ним охрененно хорошо.

Трахать его, такого размякшего и разнеженного, было так приятно, что Грейвз, пожалуй, все полчаса неспешно и глубоко драл его, то и дело добавляя смазки между их телами и вовремя убирая руки Криденса от его члена. Наконец Криденс начал извиваться и дергаться, хриплым скулежом требовать большего, так что Грейвз перевернул его лицом в постель и навалился сверху. Теперь-то можно было проявить силу.

Раскрытая, растраханная дырка податливо обхватила его, сомкнулась, обволакивая сладким жаром. Грейвз принялся драть всерьез, как обещал. Он слышал хлюпанье и слушал сдавленные, полные похоти стоны. Милостиво подставил исцарапанную ладонь, в которую Криденс тут же впился зубами в неистовстве, бессильно извиваясь и подставляя задницу под глубокие удары.  
Грейвз ощутил, что на него накатывает: оргазм уже был не за горами, все ощущения обострились, словно сняли кожу, и он ощущал Криденса так же хорошо, как самого себя. Криденс метался под ним, кричал во весь голос, - он оказался удивительно шумным и отзывчивым в постели, - кусал истерзанную ладонь и, наконец, издал протяжный, почти удивленный мяукающий звук, затрясся всем телом и затих.  
«Мой, - подумал Грейвз, изливаясь в него, скрипя зубами от почти невыносимого удовольствия. – Блядь, наконец-то мой. Наконец-то, ну наконец-то, сука, мой!».

Криденс отдышался и повернулся к нему, поглядел настороженно, не зная, выгонят его прочь или приласкают.  
\- Ты супер, - прошептал Грейвз.  
Криденс просиял. Грейвз улыбнулся ему и блаженно прикрыл глаза, позволив Криденсу погладить себя по щеке, поймал губами его пальцы и поцеловал их. Криденс засмеялся и подкатился к нему, прижался всем телом и положил голову на грудь. Потом они продолжили и не вылезали из постели весь день.

«Хочу его увидеть, - понял Грейвз, перещелкивая слайды. - Соскучился».  
Он мимолетно посмотрел на часы и поморщился, осознав, что будет занят лекциями еще как минимум два часа. Совершенно не хотелось копаться в грязи и насилии, в следах чужого безумия и чужой жестокости, хотелось усадить Криденса себе на колени, целовать его и говорить ему какой он красивый и сладкий мальчик, чесать его загривок, погладить все чувствительные местечки.

Криденс сидел под большой стальной дверью лофта, устроившись на собственном рюкзаке, и посмотрел на Грейвза так растерянно и беспомощно, что Грейвзу стало тревожно, и похабные мыслишки моментально выветрились. По Криденсу было видно, что у него что-то случилось, он был какой-то обалдевший, все время тер левую щеку и растер так, что там уже образовалось розовое пятно.  
«Идиот, - мысленно выругал себя Грейвз. – Надо был отдать ему ключи еще в субботу».  
\- Привет, детка, - сказал он и протянул руку, помогая Криденсу встать.  
Тот кивнул и вцепился, словно утопающий.

Несколько минут он молча ходил туда-сюда возле аквариума, смотрел на Гринди и о чем-то напряженно думал. Грейвз кинул рыбке креветку – Криденс дернулся и поежился, когда Гринди накинулся на еду и принялся рвать креветку на части острыми зубками.

Грейвз поймал Криденса за рукав и повернул лицом к себе.  
\- Ну? – спросил он. – Что случилось?  
Криденс снова потер щеку.  
\- Кто тебя обидел? – тихо спросил Грейвз, похолодев от осенившей его догадки. – Кто тебя тронул?  
Криденс шумно выдохнул, но потом его прорвало, и он едва не захлебнулся словами.  
Когда он волновался, его было трудно понять - он глотал окончания и пропускал слоги, и даже задыхался от негодования, но его брови так жалобно выгибались, что Грейвз сосредоточился, стараясь уловить все, и чем больше он слушал, тем сильнее зверел.

\- Она тебя ударила? – переспросил он.  
Криденс снова потер пятно на щеке.  
\- Меня раньше никто никогда не бил! – выдохнул он. – Я даже… я не знаю. Я не понял. Нет, я знаю, что Мэри Лу меня терпеть не может, но как же… разве так можно? Какое у нее право есть? Я всего-то на день квартплату просрочил, у нее нет никаких прав! Мне не больно, но я просто не понимаю…  
Он беспомощно посмотрел на Грейвза, словно пытаясь подтвердить или проверить свою правоту. Совсем запутался, бедный.

\- Поехали, - сквозь зубы проговорил Грейвз. – Разберемся.  
Криденс взглянул на него и тут же вцепился ему в плечо.  
\- Перси, пожалуйста, ничего ей не делай! – взмолился он. – Ты что! Если ты ее тронешь – тебя посадят! Я тебя умоляю, успокойся! Нам все равно никто не поверит, у Мэри Лу прекрасная репутация, а Честити станет на ее сторону, она пиздит, как дышит! Они скажут, что я жалкий извращенец и все придумал, а ты рассердишься и что-нибудь натворишь!  
\- И что же, ты собрался спускать на тормозах? – прищурился Грейвз. – Спустишь один раз – она тебя постоянно будет шлепать по лицу.  
\- Ну, я что-нибудь придумаю, - с отчаянием сказал Криденс. – Если ты сядешь из-за этого куска падали – я просто умру! Перси, миленький, ну перестань! Я уже жалею, что тебе рассказал…  
\- А ты не жалей, - посоветовал Грейвз. – Привыкай.

Он вытащил из встроенного шкафа большую сумку и перебросил ее Криденсу. Тот даже побелел.  
\- Только не говори, что сюда мы спрячем Мэри Лу по частям, - попросил он хриплым от ужаса голосом.  
\- Не придумывай, - усмехнулся Грейвз. - Сюда ты соберешь свои вещи.  
Криденс уставился на него, приоткрыв рот.  
\- А… что?  
\- Соберешь свои вещи, - терпеливо повторил Грейвз. – Ты переезжаешь ко мне. Так доступно?  
Криденс заморгал.  
\- Ты меня почти не знаешь, - слабо сказал он. – Мы третий день вместе.  
\- Я тебя прекрасно знаю, - возразил Грейвз. – Ты забыл, кто твой личный фанат-сталкер?  
Криденс глядел на него так обескураженно, что Грейвз даже улыбнулся.

Он сгреб Криденса за шкирку и повел на парковку, мысленно прикидывая, что именно скажет этой мадам, которая терроризировала Криденса. По дороге Грейвз искоса поглядывал на своего притихшего, огорченного любовника, и ему самому было грустно. Плохо, когда хорошего, доброго мальчика обижают, а заступиться некому. Судя по совершенно обалдевшему, растерянному виду Криденса, за него никогда не заступались, он привык справляться сам, а учитывая его глухоту и страх перед миром, у него это получалось крайне плохо.

Грейвз вспомнил, как впервые увидел Криденса вживую и сначала не поверил своим глазам. Мальчик, который записывал видеоролики, был раскованным, открытым, уверенным в себе, улыбался и шутил, и казалось, что ему море по колено. Грейвз даже заопасался, что не дотягивает до уровня такой самовлюбленной детки. Мальчик, который сидел в кафе, ссутулившись и вжав голову в плечи, казался братом-близнецом, бледной копией.

Грейвз ожидал открытого и прямого взгляда, оценивающего, нахального, но уж точно не опасающегося. Так смотрят, когда ждут, что у человека камень за пазухой, который он готов бросить в тебя в любой момент. Криденс поглядел испуганно и напряженно, у него даже губы тряслись, и казалось немыслимым, что именно он присылал фотографии собственного члена, обвитого ленточкой, и подробно рассказывал, как дрочит и что при этом представляет.

Грейвз хотел появиться эффектно, получить в свой адрес беззлобную шутку, к которым уже привык, самому ответить подобной колкостью и избежать напряжения, которое возникает на первом свидании. Но все сразу пошло не так, шутить с таким Криденсом было страшно, а потом Грейвз вообще растерялся, потому что новостей в таком виде он не ждал, а Криденс и вовсе побледнел, и пулей вылетел, не успел Грейвз оправиться от удивления.

Грейвз разбил телефон о стену от бессильной злости на себя, идиота. Потом он полночи метался, психовал, курил и читал забытый блокнот, и сделал для себя много выводов. Судя по записям, Криденс Бэрбоун был совершенно один, никому не нужный, и привык рассчитывать только на себя. В его записках была бесстыдная откровенность человека, которому нечего скрывать, потому что он никого и не интересует.

Грейвз даже умилился, когда обнаружил на одной из страниц дотошное сравнение двух похожих вибраторов, видимо Криденс не мог выбрать. Еще были счета, увидев которые, Грейвз только головой покачал, списки и даты домашних работ, по которым Грейвз быстро вычислил, где Криденс учится, и где его можно найти. Он с огромным интересом прочитал черновые сценарии к выпускам, поразившись тому, насколько отличались конечные варианты. Даже по такой сжатой и скучноватой информации из блокнота он многое понял о Криденсе, начиная от того, какой тот нечастный и забитый, и заканчивая тем, что надо быть полный идиотом, чтобы отпустить того. Хорошие, светлые и добрые мальчики, с неуемной любознательностью и пылкой готовностью к анальным утехам, нынче встречаются редко.

Грейвзу хватило одного взгляда на Мэри Лу, чтобы понять о ней все. Такой тип людей он неплохо знал - религиозная фанатичка, лицемерка со склонностью к садизму, мужененавистница с колоссальным недоебом. У таких часто крышу полностью сворачивает: сегодня она проповедует любовь к Господу, а завтра отправится жечь детей живьем. В одном и том же разговоре может сначала призывать к смирению перед Божьей волей и тут же посетовать, мол, жаль, что нелегальных мексикосок не стерилизуют насильно путем запихивания гранаты в одно место. С такими Грейвз тоже сталкивался.

Он специально пропустил Криденса вперед и несколько секунд внимательно наблюдал за Мэри Лу, и только потом, увидев все, что ему хотелось узнать, шагнул следом, не дав ей закрыть дверь. Грейвзу хватило секунды, чтобы заметить, каким взглядом Мэри Лу смотрела на Криденса. Она его презирала, ненавидела, наверняка несколько месяцев доходила до точки кипения, прежде чем решилась влепить оплеуху… а все потому, что хотела его. Небось, теребила свои престарелые губешки по ночам и мечтала выдрать Криденса или поставить его на колени.

\- Детка, - сказал Грейвз, не обращая внимания на ошеломленное, бескровное лицо домохозяйки. – Собирай вещи.  
Криденс кивнул, схватил сумку и убежал к себе.  
\- Вы кто? – растерянно спросила Мэри Лу, не успев взять себя в руки.  
\- Конь в пальто, - фыркнул Грейвз. – Давайте-ка поговорим, миссис.

Как он и думал, Мэри Лу моментально спохватилась и заковалась в броню ледяного спокойствия и высокомерного презрения. Такие твари очень быстро перестраиваются - с теми, кого могут безнаказанно обидеть, они ведут себя скотски, но с более сильными моментально занимают другую тактику. Хорошо хоть Криденс не слышал этих переговоров, полных угроз и взаимного психологического давления. Грейвз не постеснялся и надавить, и пригрозить, мимолетно прислушиваясь к грохоту из дальней комнаты. Ему было наплевать, что о нем подумает Мэри Лу, пусть считает его бандитом, или папиком, или кем угодно, это не имело значения, потому что Криденс сюда больше не вернется.

На скандал подтянулась бледная лупоглазая блондинка с лисьим лицом, - Честити, судя по всему, - и как Криденс и говорил, тут же заняла сторону Мэри Лу.  
\- Закрой свой рот, деточка, - посоветовал ей Грейвз. – Твое мнение никому в хер не впилилось.  
Девчонка сначала оскорбленно замолчала и прожгла его гневным взглядом, а потом притащила малолетнюю сестру, видимо надеясь, что при ребенке Грейвз стушуется.

\- Ты Модести, верно? – спросил Грейвз. – Помоги Криденсу собрать вещи. Живо.  
Младшая сестричка оказалась умнее старшей, не стала спорить и перечить, а поскорее выскользнула из кухни, подальше от разборок. Впрочем, Криденс говорил, что Модести с ним мила и дружелюбна.

\- Не стоит со мной спорить, - негромко сказал Грейвз. – Я способен надолго испортить вам жизнь, миссис. Контракт сюда, пожалуйста.  
Мэри Лу затрясло от гнева, но Грейвз увидел и другое чувство – страх. Сюда никогда еще не приходил взрослый, уверенный в себе мужчина, такой, который ничего не боится и способен дать отпор. Мэри Лу не знала, что с ним делать, и начала бояться, а значит – проиграла. Грейвз ухмыльнулся.

К тому моменту, как взъерошенный Криденс с двумя набитыми сумками, раздутым рюкзаком и сундучком, бережно прижатым к груди, появился на пороге кухни, контракт уже был у Грейвза. Мэри Лу глядела на них с ненавистью, буквально кипела от негодования, но не решилась при Грейвзе сказать Криденсу хоть слово. Честити мялась у окна, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не наброситься на Криденса, выставив когти.

\- Прекрасно, - промурлыкал Грейвз, развеселившись. – Рад, что мы поладили.  
\- Пойдем? – с надеждой спросил Криденс, которому явно не терпелось убраться из этого благочестивого гадюшника.  
\- Не спеши, - сказал Грейвз. – Некрасиво уходить без прощального подарка.  
Глаза Криденса округлились, он сначала посмотрел на Грейвза испуганно, потом умоляюще, когда сообразил, что у Грейвза на уме.

Грейвз, пытаясь не ухмыляться, открыл сундук и достал оттуда большой черный хрен на присоске. Криденс ему как-то сознался, что сдуру купил и не знал, что теперь с этим хуищем делать, а в себя запихивать не решался. Ну вот и пригодилось.  
Грейвз с силой хлопнул присоской по столу и отступил.  
\- На здоровье, - вежливо сказал он.

Честити несколько секунд смотрела на торчащий черный член, потом глаза у нее закатились, и она начала оползать. Криденс уставился на нее с таким растерянным видом, что Грейвз не выдержал и фыркнул, а Модести захохотала, заливаясь как дурочка. Мэри Лу превратилась в бескровную бледную статую, уставилась немигающим взглядом на дилдо, и только широко и зло раздувала ноздри. Грейвз понял, что сейчас и сам начнет ржать, как придурок, от всего этого фарисейского идиотизма, поэтому торопливо взял ошарашенного Криденса за локоть, забрал у него одну сумку и повел прочь.

В машине Криденс то молчал, прижимая к груди свой драгоценный сундучок, то вдруг начинал истерично смеяться. Потом снова молчал и хмурился, и снова смеялся, и наконец выдохся и обмяк, посмотрел на Грейвза искоса.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Криденс. – Ты не представляешь, как я хотел развязаться с этой полоумной. Спасибо, Перси.  
\- Пожалуйста, - ответил Грейвз, мимолетно подумав, что уже привык поворачивать к Криденсу лицо, даже за рулем, чтобы тот мог видеть губы и понимать речь. – Запомни, я никому не позволю тебя обижать. Ты всегда можешь мне пожаловаться, я за тебя любому шею сверну.  
Криденс смутился и очаровательно покраснел, уши так и загорелись.

\- Хочешь где-нибудь поужинать? – спросил Грейвз, загоняя машину на парковку. - Я есть хочу, но травить тебя котлетами из хрен пойми чего не стану.  
Криденс пожал плечами и равнодушно кивнул, видимо он еще был на адреналине, все еще нервничал и не ощущал голода.

Они занесли сумки и бросили их посреди лофта. Грейвз и моргнуть не успел, как Криденс шагнул к нему, схватил за руку и поспешно опустился перед ним на колени.  
\- Так, стоп-стоп! – остановил его Грейвз. – Ты мне ничего не должен!  
Криденс смотрел на него снизу вверх и явно не знал, что ему следует делать. Кажется, он даже начал стыдиться своего порыва, хотя порыв-то был хороший на самом деле, только Грейвз не хотел благодарности в таком виде.

\- Встань, - попросил Грейвз.  
Криденс поднялся и попытался отвернуться, но Грейвз сам медленно опустился перед ним на колени и прикоснулся к бедру, обтянутому джинсой.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – хриплым шепотом спросил Криденс.  
\- Я хочу тебе отсосать, - сказал Грейвз. – Можно мне? Ты позволишь?  
Криденс тут же торопливо закивал.

У него заметно подкашивались ноги, но он расстегнул штаны и приспустил их на бедра, и все поглядывал на Грейвза из-под ресниц – не передумал ли, не шутит. Грейвз притянул его к себе за бедра и поцеловал в живот. Криденс вздрогнул.  
\- Ты заслуживаешь этого всего и даже больше, - серьезно сказал Грейвз, глядя ему в глаза. – Ты заслуживаешь, чтобы тебе делали хорошо, ласкали и холили… и я с радостью буду это делать, если ты позволишь.  
Криденс, такой молоденький, такой хорошенький и растерянный, кивнул и прикрыл глаза, когда Грейвз взял его член в рот.

Кажется, тысячу лет уже не сосал, а навыки не забылись. Криденс охнул и застонал, и больше не затыкался – постанывал и всхлипывал, шептал что-то неразборчиво пересохшими губами. Потом не выдержал и вцепился Грейвзу в волосы. Его член истекал пряными капельками, Грейвз ощущал языком все вздувшиеся вены, и ему было ужасно приятно осознавать, что он первый и единственный, кто открыл Криденсу такое удовольствие, кто заставляет Криденса с ума сходить и громко, жалобно и самозабвенно стонать.

Грейвз прервался и перевел дыхание. Криденс посмотрел на него томным расфокусированным взглядом и, кажется, ему понравилось то, что он видит. Он улыбнулся и ласково погладил пальцем Грейвза по губам. Грейвз поцеловал его палец и проговорил:  
\- Знаешь, я наперечет могу вспомнить случаи, когда я кому-то сосал… и знаешь, я бы мог всю жизнь провести между твоих ног с хуем во рту.

Темные глаза Криденса расширились, когда он осознал, что ему сказали. Он тихонько заскулил, не зная, как попросить, чтобы Грейвз продолжил, но Грейвз и сам понял. Он старательно двигал головой, сжимая губы, нажимая языком на уздечку, и едва успел отстраниться, когда Криденс напрягся.

Криденс вскрикнул и поглядел на него, а Грейвз смотрел снизу вверх, позволяя забрызгивать свое лицо спермой, облизывал губы и ждал, пока Криденса перестанет трясти. Криденс тяжело дышал, он раскраснелся и был, похоже, на грани обморока. Медленно опустился на колени и смотрел на Грейвза, не отрываясь, такими сияющими глазами, словно увидел боженьку во плоти. Грейвз демонстративно слизнул каплю с верней губы, стер кончиком среднего пальца сперму со щеки и облизнул палец.

\- О, Господи, - выдохнул Криденс. – Это было охуенно, Перси! Но, кажется, я все-таки проголодался.


	6. Chapter 6

Грейвз медленно, чувственно провел пальцами по выпирающим костяшкам позвоночника.  
\- Перси, отстань, - не оборачиваясь, проговорил Криденс. – Я занимаюсь.  
\- Займись мной, - предложил Грейвз, осторожно взяв его за подбородок и заставив посмотреть на себя.  
Пришлось привыкать к тому, что Криденс понимает его, только когда видит лицо и губы. Но это очень быстро вошло в привычку, и даже оказалось приятно-интимно – брать его за скулы или подбородок и поворачивать к себе, собственнически прикасаться к его худому, экзотически красивому лицу. Грейвза каждый раз жаром обдавало, когда Криденс с интересом смотрел на него своими черными бездонными глазищами.

\- Ага, - согласился Криденс. – А что я завтра буду сдавать? Эрогенные зоны профессора криминологии?  
\- Профессора криминалистики, - поправил Грейвз, улыбнувшись.  
Криденс сморщил нос и отвернулся, уткнулся в распечатки, потеряв к Грейвзу всякий интерес.   
\- Вот же сучка, - покачал головой Грейвз, воспользовавшись тем, что Криденс его не слышит.

Он откинулся назад на постель, заложил руки за голову и пару минут с удовольствием рассматривал худую голую спину, узкую красивую поясницу с ямкой впадины, черноволосый затылок с отросшими растрепанными волосами. Криденс то и дело чесал макушку карандашом, делал пометки у себя в распечатках, покачивался на месте и покрывался мурашками, чувствуя на себе чужой жадный взгляд.   
Грейвз не выдержал, вытянул ногу и легонько провел по боку Криденса, насладившись новыми мурашками. Криденс дернулся и зашипел, отодвинулся подальше – кровать была огромная, ползай, сколько хочешь. Грейвз, разумеется, тут же подвинулся вслед за ним и снова прикоснулся кончиком большого пальца к голому боку.

\- Я тебя сейчас за ногу укушу! – бессильно пригрозил Криденс. – Отстань.  
Грейвз скользнул к нему, обнял со спины и поцеловал за ухом.   
\- Я соскучился, - пробормотал он, прикасаясь губами к коже Криденса.  
Тот понял, вздохнул и отложил распечатки, потом повернулся, погладил Грейвза по волосам и легонько чмокнул в губы.

Грейвз до конца не мог поверить собственному счастью. Он и надеяться не мог, что все так повернется, и теперь иногда иррационально пугался, что занимает чужое место, какого-то невероятно везучего ублюдка, которому настолько улыбнулась судьба.  
Он возвращался домой, где ждал его собственный мальчик: расслабленный, красивый, как сказочный принц, нежный и ненасытный, любопытный, вредный и непосредственный, как домашний кот, который при всей любви к хозяину не погнушается и куснуть руку кормящую.

Грейвз так привык годами приходить в пустую темную квартиру, где не было никого, кроме тупой рыбки, что поначалу даже вздрагивал от неожиданности, наблюдая за гибкой полуголой фигурой, в шортах и оранжевых теплых носках. Казалось, что это прекрасное видение вот-вот растает, как сон. Но видение не таяло, оно освоилось, прижилось, расцвело, по-хозяйски распоряжалось вещами и самим Грейвзом. Вот, даже пришлось носки довязать, потому что Криденсу они понравились, и он потребовал себе полную пару.

Криденс подобрал пачку своих лекций и несильно хлопнул Грейвза по макушке.  
\- Ты мне мешаешь, а мне надо готовиться, - сказал он. – Давай договоримся, ты часик посидишь тихо, а я тебе за это потом сделаю приятно?  
\- Ты мне и так сделаешь приятно, - заметил Грейвз, улыбнувшись.   
\- Но без чувства! – заявил Криденс. – Без самоотдачи.   
Грейвз только фыркнул.  
\- Куда ты денешься, самоотдашься как миленький, - пообещал он и попытался Криденса поцеловать, но тот успел прикрыться листом и поскорее вывернулся из объятий.  
\- Профессор, блядь, Грейвз! Ведите себя прилично!  
\- Я у себя дома, - возразил Грейвз. – Здесь я могу вести себя, как захочу.

Криденс вздохнул и соскользнул с кровати, забрал распечатки и ушел на кухню, устроившись на барном стуле. Обернулся и показал Грейвзу язык.  
\- Ты думаешь, мне не лень туда притащиться? – осведомился Грейвз. – Мне ради тебя ничего не лень, детка, и знаешь, где я хочу видеть твой прекрасный язык?  
Криденс, наверное, знал, потому что тут же покраснел и отвернулся, принялся с удвоенным энтузиазмом черкать в листах. 

Грейвз смилостивился и оставил его на полчаса в покое, пока не заметил, что Криденс откровенно скучает и уже листает распечатки без интереса. Грейвз отложил планшет, в котором просматривал новости, подошел, стараясь держаться в поле зрения Криденса, чтобы тот его видел и не испугался от неожиданного прикосновения.

\- Мне скучно, - вдруг сказал Криденс. – Давай сходим в кино?  
\- Давай, - согласился Грейвз. – Ищи сеанс.   
Криденс тут же уткнулся носом в свой телефон, хмыкал и почесывал затылок карандашом. Грейвз предпочел бы никуда не ходить, остаться дома, забраться в постель и снять там свое собственное кино, раз уж так хочется, но решил, что Криденс вполне заслужил проветриться. 

Криденс не очень любил выходить за пределы дома. Однажды он проснулся посреди ночи с диким криком, весь мокрый от пота, прижался к Грейвзу и долго дрожал, вцепившись так, что следы от ногтей сходили несколько дней.  
\- Мне приснилось, что я заблудился, - сказал он, когда сумел отдышаться. – Не мог найти дорогу домой… сюда.   
Его так затрясло, что у него даже зубы застучали.

\- А давай мы тебе на всякий случай повесим браслет с адресом? – предложил Грейвз. – Или жетончик на ошейнике? Знаешь, как бубенчик у котов?  
\- На хер себе повесь бубенчик! – обиделся Криденс.   
Но он успокоился, обнял Грейвза сзади, большой ложечкой, и заснул, уткнувшись лбом между лопаток. А теперь вот и сам предлагал погулять вместе. С Грейвзом ему было спокойней, он заметно расслаблялся и больше не ожидал каждую минуту, что его толкнут или отпихнут, или ударят, или как-то еще обидят.

Грейвз прикоснулся к его плечу, обращая на себя внимание.  
\- А что мы будем смотреть? – спросил он.  
\- «Принца-полукровку», конечно, - рассеянно ответил Криденс. – С субтитрами.   
Грейвз молча отправился одеваться.   
«Интересно, - подумал он, натягивая свитер и заматывая шею шарфом. - Ну хоть в этот раз фильм посмотрим?».

Прошлый поход в кино провалился, Грейвз даже не мог вспомнить, что они смотрели. Для него сеанс запомнился лишь полумраком, цветными сполохами под закрытыми веками, гулом крови в висках и горячим, жадным, требовательным ртом, который из него саму жизнь выпивал, раз за разом отстраняясь и не давая кончить. И когда Грейвз уже решил, что попросту возьмет Криденса за затылок и больше не даст отодвинуться, Криденс, наоборот, подался вперед, уткнувшись носом в его лобок, и расслабил горло.

Потом, после сеанса, он медленно пил теплую колу через трубочку и скромно улыбался, поглядывая на Грейвза из-под длинных ресниц. Сама невинность, если не знать, на что способен этот чуть припухший ротик, и что внутри Криденса неустанно трудится маленькая вибрирующая игрушка.

\- Отстань! – прошипел Криденс, стоило Грейвзу положить ладонь на его колено. – Я смотрю!  
Грейвз тоже несколько минут скучающим взглядом смотрел на экран. Потом снова положил ладонь на колено Криденса и сжал. Криденс никак не реагировал, он смотрел в экран с таким взволнованным, сопричастным видом, что Грейвз приуныл. Кажется, на этот раз действительно придется смотреть кино.  
Время от времени Криденс сладко вздыхал и жмурился. Знать, что внутри него новая игрушка, которая его развлекает, и не иметь возможности приласкать, потрогать, помучить, как следует – это было пыткой и хитроумным наказанием за то, что он мешал Криденсу заниматься. 

Грейвз повел ладонью выше, но Криденс моментально сдвинул ноги, блокировав его руку, еще и ногтями вцепился, предупреждая, что не в настроении. Грейвз вздохнул и принялся смотреть фильм, стараясь не думать о том, что в соседнем кресле сидит его молоденький любовник, уже наверняка возбужденный и раскрытый, вздрагивающий от слабых ударов тока. И ведь как легко взять его за шкирку, вывести из зала, затолкать в кабинку туалета и так выдрать, чтобы сидеть не мог. А нельзя. Потому, что это не какая-то шлюшка, не случайная девка, Криденс – личность. Его мнение и его желания имеют значение.

\- Тебе не понравилось кино? – удивился Криденс, увидев его кислое лицо, когда сеанс закончился и зажегся свет.  
\- Нормально, - равнодушно ответил Грейвз.   
\- У тебя сердца нет! – вздохнул Криденс. – Я чуть не расплакался.  
Он встал, одернул длинную рубашку и застегнул куртку. 

Грейвз поплелся за ним, и они вышли на улицу, где в свете фонарей метель крутила пушистые снежинки. Криденс шел неторопливо, гордо держал голову, не сутулясь, но при этом крепко вцепился Грейвзу в ладонь, словно боялся выпустить даже на секунду.  
Грейвз втолкнул его в ближайшую подворотню и прижал к стене, подложил ладонь под затылок.

\- Ты что? – удивился Криденс.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Грейвз и поцеловал его в теплые губы.  
Криденс закинул руки ему на плечи, прильнул, прогнулся, вцепился ногтями в пальто. Захихикал, когда Грейвз провел холодным кончиком носа по его шее. Грейвз уже примерился засунуть ладонь ему в штаны, как по глазам вдруг ударил яркий свет, и кто-то рявкнул над ухом:  
\- Ну-ка стоять! Полиция! 

Криденс замер, уставился испуганными, черными, широко раскрытыми глазами. Поднял руки, рассмотрев полицейский значок. Грейвз лениво обернулся и смерил взглядом невысокого, коренастого патрульного.  
\- В чем проблема, офицер? – спросил он. – И убери свой долбанный фонарик нахер.   
\- Документы, - почти пролаял тот и добавил в сторону, с отвращением. – Совсем пидорки распустились, ебутся, где хотят, понимаешь, законопослушным американцам некуда деться от гомоебли…

Грейвз прищурился, пытаясь понять, сколько человек в патруле, и хмыкнул, осознав, что коп всего один. Молодой, гонористый… видимо насчитывал взять нахрапом, напугать значком. Грейвз его не боялся, он знал цену таким молодым придуркам, а вот Криденс заметно испугался, даже побледнел и прислонился к стене. Свет фонарика его слепил, он не мог увидеть губы и понять, чего от него хотят. 

\- Где шлюху снял? – вдруг негромко спросил коп у Грейвза. – Ему ж восемнадцати нет.  
\- Есть, - процедил Грейвз. – И он не шлюха.  
Тот повернулся к Криденсу, окончательно его ослепив, осмотрел с ног до головы и рявкнул:  
\- Документы, живо! Сколько он тебе заплатил?   
Криденс молчал и щурился.

\- Хватит его слепить! – не выдержал Грейвз. – Он тебя не слышит.  
\- Заткнись, ты... красавчик-педрила, - с презрением ответил ему коп. – До тебя очередь дойдет. Сколько берешь за отсос?   
Это он сказал уже не Грейвзу, а Криденсу, еще и за плечо тряхнул так, что у Криденса зубы щелкнули.  
\- Ты хуем подавился? Глухой что ли?!  
У Грейвза лопнуло терпение, он шагнул вперед и бесцеремонно отпихнул молодого копа от Криденса, с трудом сдержав желание сходу сломать нос.  
\- Руки убрал от него! – прорычал Грейвз.   
Секунду было тихо. 

\- Та-а-ак, - протянул коп. – А это уже тянет как нападение на офицера, мистер. И это твоя большая проблема.  
Грейвз открыл рот, но не успел ничего сказать, потому что коп вдруг прищурился и сказал:  
\- Но я могу обо всем забыть, если твоя сучка хорошо поработает ротиком.

У Грейвза в голове будто что-то щелкнуло, включился холодный, бесстрастный отсчет, как всегда перед началом операции. Несколько лет уже ничем таким не занимался, максимум – в тренажерку ходил, а навыки никуда не делись: лбом в нос и сразу, без паузы, кулаком в солнечное сплетение, дать секунду на то, чтобы согнулся, добавить коленом под дых и закрутить руку за спину, до хруста, до натяжения. 

Криденс ахнул и попятился. Грейвз беспощадно ткнул скрученного, растерявшего гонор молодого копа мордой в кирпичную стену, от души повозил, держа за волосы, с наслаждением слушая, как тот мычит, стонет и орет, и как трещат его зубы.  
\- Ты не на того гавкнул, - почти нежно прошептал Грейвз в ухо, прикрытое рыжими волосками. – И он – не шлюха.

Криденс стоял в сторонке, полуобморочно привалившись к стене, смотрел на Грейвза с ужасом и, судя по его белому лицу, прекрасно мог себе представить хруст неестественно вывернутой руки, которую Грейвз придерживал на первый взгляд безо всяких усилий, и мокрый треск лица о кирпич. 

Взгляд Криденса привел взбешенного Грейвза в чувство. Он выпустил почти рыдающего от боли копа, позволив тому упасть на асфальт, и подошел к Криденсу.   
\- Пойдем?  
Тот даже с места не тронулся, только смотрел испуганно и шумно дышал. Наверное, никогда так близко не видел кровавый мордобой.

Грейвз дал ему минуту, чтобы успокоиться, вытащил из кармана вейп и затянулся, тоже успокаивая нервы. Коп зашевелился, обозвал его блядью и пообещал поквитаться. Грейвз не выдержал, вернулся к нему и от души врезал ботинком по ребрам. Коп свалился обратно, засипел, захрипел, плюясь кровью.

\- Ах да, сука, документы! – вспомнил Грейвз.   
Он вытащил из бумажника визитку и бросил рядом.   
\- Рискни здоровьем, - посоветовал он, выдыхая ванильный дым.  
Потом взял Криденса за локоть и повел прочь. Криденс шел механически, как большая кукла. Послушно сел в машину и съежился, отодвинувшись подальше.

Телефон зазвонил через несколько минут. Грейвз взглянул на высветившееся имя звонящего и зло усмехнулся.  
\- Добрый вечер, Серафина.  
\- Грейвз, что за хрень мне приходится выслушивать? – раздраженно спросила Серафина Пиквери, его бывшая начальница, которую Грейвз знал уже много лет. – С каких это пор ты обжимаешься в переулках с проститутками? Нельзя было привести домой, раз так приспичило?  
\- Он не проститутка, - тут же обозлился Грейвз. – Это моя личная жизнь, которую я могу зажимать, где захочу. Что за нахер вообще?!

Серафина несколько мгновений молчала. Она давно знала Грейвза и прекрасно понимала, что произошло что-то такое, от чего он, человек спокойный и в принципе нормальный, взбесился до крайности. И Грейвз знал, что она это все понимает, иначе она бы ему и звонить не стала.

Криденс, который по губам Грейвза все прекрасно прочитал, пошел красными пятнами и прошипел:  
\- Я не проститутка!  
\- Тш-ш, я в курсе, малыш, - вполголоса проговорил Грейвз. – Не перебивай меня, пока я отмазываю нас от тюряги.   
Криденс затих и только посматривал на него с опаской, словно вместо его плюшевого Перси в машине оказался какой-то очень похожий, но опасный незнакомец.

\- Ладно, - проговорила Пиквери после раздумья. – Вот что, Грейвз, мы спишем твой поступок на контузию, а этому полицейскому вкатим штраф за злоупотребление служебным положением, оскорбление сексуальных меньшинств и оскорбление бывшего агента ФБР, отстраненного вследствие полученного ранения при исполнении обязанностей.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал Грейвз.   
Серафина снова помолчала.  
\- Приятно слышать, что ты нашел себе занятие помимо изготовления жутких ваз… у меня до сих пор рука не поднимается выкинуть то страшилище, которое ты мне подарил на Рождество.  
\- И я рад, что у тебя все в порядке, до свидания, - кисло ответил Грейвз, впервые искренне обрадовавшись тому, что Криденс не слышит.  
Впрочем, Криденс уставился на него с интересом, должно быть заметил, как у Грейвза полыхают кончики ушей. 

Несколько минут они ехали молча.  
\- У тебя проблемы? – виновато спросил Криденс.  
\- У меня – нет, - ответил Грейвз.  
\- А у меня? – испугался Криденс.  
Грейвз нахмурился.   
\- Котик, твои проблемы – это мои проблемы, - сказал он хмуро. – Знаешь, иметь любовника-фэбээровца, пусть даже бывшего, это очень удобно… только ради бога, обещай, что однажды нам не придется сжигать в коксовой печи какого-нибудь хейтера с твоего канала. Это будет посложнее провернуть.  
Криденс даже передернулся.

Грейвз сразу прошел на кухню, взял чистый стакан, вытащил из шкафа бутылку джина и открутил крышку. Он налил себе сразу полстакана и выпил в три глотка. Криденс сидел на диване и молча смотрел на него, его до сих пор трясло от перепуга, и он не мог успокоиться. Грейвза тоже трясло, правда от злости, которая толком не нашла выхода.

\- Раздевайся, - приказал Грейвз. – Сейчас мы будем трахаться.  
Криденс не отреагировал. Грейвз налил себе еще на один глоток, выпил и шарахнул бокалом об пол, осколки брызнули в разные стороны. Криденс подпрыгнул, но Грейвзу стало легче. 

Он переступил через битое стекло, подошел к Криденсу и принялся сдирать с него одежду. Криденс безмолвно схватил его за руки, попытался остановить или успокоить, но Грейвз молча вытряхнул его из вещей и притянул к себе. Криденс перестал сопротивляться, настороженно сверкал глазами сквозь прорехи в отросшей челке. Такой красивый мальчик, одновременно и донельзя порочный, и при этом удивительно невинный, и весь Грейвза. Все, что он жадно и властно лапал – это все была его собственность, с которой он мог делать все, что вздумается.

Грейвз увидел собственное отражение в черных глаза Криденса – бешеный взгляд, растрепанные волосы, чужая кровь на физиономии. Действительно, зверь в человеческом подобии, неудивительно, что Криденса так приморозило. 

Грейвз широко ухмыльнулся, заломил ему руки за спину, плотно прижав к себе, медленно провел кончиком носа по контуру скулы, прикоснулся губами к виску и выдохнул в лицо:  
\- Готовься, детка, сейчас я буду делать с тобой жуткие вещи!  
Криденс почему-то тут же успокоился. Наверное, он рассудил, что по-настоящему жуткие вещи делают молча, а раз говорят «я буду делать жуткие вещи», то, скорее всего, ничего страшного на самом деле не произойдет.

Грейвз властно взял его ладонью за горло и толкнул на диван, спиной вперед. Криденс споткнулся о собственную одежду, шлепнулся назад и едва не провалился сквозь диванные подушки. Развел руками, пытаясь обрести равновесие, не барахтаться как рыбка, выброшенная прибоем на берег, и тут же нащупал что-то холодное и твердое. 

Из подушек выпал пистолет - здесь был еще один оружейный тайник Грейвза. Криденс вскрикнул и попытался отползти, но Грейвз, стащив свитер, отшвырнул его в сторону и навалился на Криденса. Моментально схватил ствол, отвернув дуло в противоположную сторону, и сгреб этой же рукой Криденса за волосы, не давая отодвинуться. Расстегнул джинсы и вытащил член.  
Он мимолетно подумал, что не помешало бы скинуть ботинки, ну серьезно, куда это годится? Но Криденс под ним был такой соблазнительный…

\- Не надо, - взмолился Криденс. – Грейвз, мне страшно, не надо…  
Грейвз укусил его за шею, не больно, но чувствительно, попытался приладить член, но Криденс все дергался и не давался, он пытался отбиться, но у него это не получалось, потому что Грейвс сразу же тянул его за волосы.   
\- Грейвз! – позвал Криденс почти в отчаянии. – Шарики во мне… ты не забыл?  
\- Да похуй на шарики! - ответил Грейвз, сплюнул на ладонь, быстро мазнул по члену и вот теперь сумел вставить.

Он сразу вошел на всю глубину, ощущая, что пропихивает головкой скользкую и вибрирующую игрушку глубже. На всякий случай придерживал стволом пистолета голову Криденса, чтобы тот и не вздумал уползти.   
Криденс взвыл, отчаянно извиваясь.  
\- Дыши глубже, сладкий, - посоветовал Грейвз. – Ты ведь любишь когда глубоко и сильно, я знаю.  
\- Ебаный псих, - простонал Криденс и принялся дышать.

Грейвз молча трахал его, вставляя рывками, которые становились все более резкими и жесткими. Криденс жмурился и дышал уже открытым ртом, загнанно поскуливал. Между животами терся его твердый, подтекающий член. Грейвз даже ахнул, когда его член вдруг ощутимо стегануло током.  
\- Ого! - выдохнул он, и снова дернулся, когда еще раз прошлось разрядом. – Так, ну-ка, блядь, вытолкни нахер эти гребаные шарики!  
Он отодвинулся, отложил пистолет на диван, подальше, и подставил ладонь.

\- Вытолкнул живо, - приказал он. – Не заставляй меня ждать.  
\- Там шнурок, - прошептал Криденс, облизывая пересохшие губы. - Можно потянуть...  
\- Никаких шнурков, - строго сказал Грейвз. – Все сам.  
Криденс, красный и потный, совершенно смутился. Его припухшая темно-розовая дырка, влажная, мягкая и приоткрытая, раскрылась еще сильнее и выпустила сначала первый шарик, а за ним и второй. Криденс всхлипнул.  
\- Ты моя охуенно прекрасная принцесса, - похвалил его Грейвз. – Мой сладкий ебливый кисуля.  
Криденс радостно улыбнулся, гордый похвалой, и развел ноги шире, показывая, что хочет продолжить. 

Грейвз лег сверху и осторожно провел пальцем по губам Криденса, побуждая его открыть рот, потрогал клычки, сначала верхние, потом нижние, и ничуть не удивился, когда Криденс больно укусил его за палец.  
Грейвз принялся трахать его всерьез, драл на совесть, так грубо и сильно, что очень скоро они съехали по подушкам на пол. Бедняга Криденс оказался согнут почти пополам, с ногами выше головы. 

Грейвз то и дело нежно целовал выпирающие косточки его щиколоток, поглаживал по стопам, но засаживать глубоко и сильно не прекратил, он чувствовал, что Криденс выдержит, что ему сейчас все по кайфу, и уж тем более, когда его так неистово натягивают.

\- Святые угодники! – выдохнул Криденс, выгнувшись дугой. – Блядский потрох! Грейвз!   
\- Мм? – осведомился Грейвз, прижавшись губами к его горлу.  
\- Вот блядство! – взвыл Криденс, заметался, освободил руку и запустил ногти Грейвзу в плечи. – Еб твою мать, Перси! Ох, Перси!  
Его трясло так долго, что Грейвз успел кончить и отдышаться, а Криденса все дергало, он мычал и почти мучительно стонал, и наконец затих.

\- Малыш, - позвал Грейвз, прикоснувшись к его щеке. – Ты…  
Что-то тяжелое свалилось сверху, больно и звонко стукнув его по голове. Грейвз осекся и потрогал ушибленное место, потом увидел собственный же пистолет, лежащий на полу. Хорошо хоть с предохранителя не снял.  
\- Блядь, - выдохнул Грейвз, растирая набухающую шишку. – За такое распиздяйство в академии меня бы просто подвесили за яйца!


	7. Chapter 7

Несколько минут они лежали на полу, между штативом камеры и огромным подрамником, на который была натянута синяя ткань, прижимались друг к другу плечами и бедрами, и молчали, пытаясь отдышаться. Криденс ласково поглаживал большим пальцем ладонь Грейвза, потом неохотно сел.  
\- Перси, вставай, - приказал он. – Спину простудишь.

Грейвз послушно сел и потянулся за свитером, поморщился, ощутив, как сквознячок пробежался по глубоким царапинам на лопатках. Криденс разошелся и здорово подрал ему спину.

Криденс, шипя, пытался натянуть штаны, у него заметно тряслись коленки.  
\- А нельзя было с этим подождать? – недовольно спросил он наконец.  
\- Это же традиция, - усмехнулся Грейвз. – На видео ты должен выглядеть, как классно оттраханная детка, и я тебе это обеспечил.  
\- Боль в жопе ты мне обеспечил, - буркнул Криденс.  
Он встал и потянулся, встряхнулся и тут же перестал ворчать и хмуриться, заулыбался, отвел отросшие волосы от лица.

\- Хорошо выглядишь, - честно сказал Грейвз, не только потому, что именно он полчаса валял Криденса по полу, добившись такого прелестного результата, но и потому, что Криденс действительно хорошо выглядел: растрепанный, томный, с румянцем на лице, с блестящими глазами и припухшими губами.  
Детка-конфетка, ожившая мечта одинокого холостяка.

\- Иди сюда, - позвал Криденс, снисходительно улыбнувшись в ответ на комплимент.  
Он поправил Грейвзу волосы, провел ладонями по плечам, расправляя свитер, снял какую-то пушинку.  
\- Сойдет, - кивнул он, пытаясь не ухмыляться. – Поехали?  
\- Давай, - вздохнул Грейвз и принялся собирать листы со сценарием, которые разлетелись по полу, пока они тут сбрасывали напряжение и доводили Криденса до нужной кондиции.

Криденс одернул свой красный свитер с ебущимися оленями, у Грейвза был точно такой же, - «это же наш первый рождественский выпуск, Перси!», - и несколько секунд молча смотрел на красный мигающий огонек камеры. Потом шумно выдохнул, расправил плечи и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Привет, чувачки! – жизнерадостно проговорил он. – Сегодня у нас особенный выпуск, и у меня есть для вас новости!

Грейвз уже несколько раз собственными глазами видел запись его видеороликов и каждый раз удивлялся тому, насколько преображается тихий, в общем-то, Криденс, стопроцентный интроверт, превращаясь в яркого, открытого и болтливого экстраверта, которому все нипочем.

\- Помните того доставучего и невыносимо занудного хейтера, с которым мы постоянно срались в комментариях? Признаюсь, я тоже думал, что это чей-то злоебучий проект, но нет, старина Гринди не воображаемый, он настоящий и … та-дам, теперь мы живем вместе! Иди сюда, дорогой.

Грейвз подошел к нему и помахал в камеру. Криденс взял его за руку и незаметно погладил, подбадривая.  
\- Привет, - сказал Грейвз, лениво улыбнувшись.  
Он особо и не волновался: читать лекцию полусотне тупых скучающих ебланов посложнее, чем дурачиться дома на камеру.

\- Итак, о чем мы расскажем в рождественском выпуске? – спросил Криденс.  
\- О традиции жертвоприношения юных девственниц доброму Дедушке Зиме, - ухмыльнулся Грейвз.  
\- Доброму? - удивился Криденс. – Ну как скажешь! Окей, сегодня мы расскажем о Великом Старце Севера, который стал прообразом Санта Клауса, Пэр Ноэля, Дедушки Мороза и других длиннобородых любителей подержать детишек на коленках и угостить их лимонными дольками. Вы готовы?

\- … ведь Рождество – это время волшебства, так что не теряйте надежды и любите друг друга, и даже своих злобных хейтеров! - энергично сказал Криденс, улыбаясь.  
\- И возможно, если им повезет, однажды они как следует возлюбят вас, - закончил Грейвз. - Пока!  
Несколько секунд оба молчали. Огонек на камере мигал.

\- Все, - выдохнул Криденс. – Теперь только монтаж - и вечером можно выкладывать.  
Грейвз посмотрел на часы и поморщился.  
\- Опаздываешь? – спросил Криденс.  
\- Еще нет, но через пятнадцать минут начну, - признался Грейвз. – Черт бы подрал моих идиотов с их дополнительными занятиями.  
\- Так не хочется тебя отпускать, - вздохнул Криденс и выглянул в окно. – Там метель и уже стемнело. Будь осторожен, ладно?  
Грейвз кивнул, отошел и принялся собирать портфель.

\- Свитер-то переоденешь? – спросил Криденс.  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Грейвз. – Пусть наслаждаются моими оленями.  
Криденс рассмеялся.  
\- Твои студенты, наверное, в полном шоке, - сказал он. – Что случилось с мистером Грейвзом? Раньше был такой сердитый и строгий, а теперь похуистичный похуист, еще и в оленях! Не иначе принял дзен-буддизм!  
\- Теперь мистер Грейвз трахается часто, вот и похуист, - улыбнулся Грейвз. – Но им этого знать не надо, пусть боятся, как и раньше. Им это только на пользу пойдет.  
Он натянул перчатки, застегнул пальто, подошел к Криденсу и поцеловал его в губы.

\- Вернусь к ужину, - сказал Грейвз. – Хочешь какую-нибудь вкусняшку на десерт?  
\- Нет, - ответил Криденс, поправив ворот его пальто. – Лучше возвращайся поскорее, ты и есть моя вкусняшка на десерт.  
Грейвз улыбнулся, взял ладонью Криденса за затылок и несколько секунд неторопливо целовал, пока не осознал, что еще чуть-чуть - и вообще никуда не поедет.

Криденс честно ждал пятнадцать минут после его ухода - ему нужно было твердо убедиться, что Перси не вернется, явившись в неподходящий момент. Криденс долго смотрел на разыгравшуюся метель, на мелкий снег, бьющий в окно, на то, как внизу, на улице, меняется цвет светофоров. Витрины магазинов уронили на тротуар почти оранжевые прямоугольники света. Над вывесками переливались гирлянды. На фонарном столбе покачивалось большое зелено-красное рождественское украшение.

Наконец Криденс отошел от окна и включил камеру. Пару минут он молча смотрел на горящий огонек, пытаясь набраться решимости, потом выдохнул. То, что он собирался сказать, должно было исходить от него самого, не от Обскура, так что не нужно было держать лицо, но все равно… страшно это было – вот так выворачиваться наизнанку, беззащитным розовым мясом.  
\- Привет еще раз, чуваки, - медленно проговорил Криденс. – Так как это особенный выпуск, я хотел бы еще кое в чем признаться…

\- Держи! – сказал Грейвз, впихнув Криденсу в руки бумажный пакет и подставку с двумя большими стаканами кофе. – Твой имбирно-пряничный.  
Криденс кивнул. Грейвз стряхнул с волос снег, стащил перчатки и принялся расстегивать пальто. Вид у него был уставший и немного смурной, возле рта залегла жесткая складка. Влажные седые волосы на висках серебрились от растаявших снежинок.

\- Что-то случилось? – испуганно спросил Криденс.  
\- Нет, ничего, - ответил Грейвз. – Еле доехал, все стоит… замерз я.  
Он вдруг чихнул, разматывая шарф.  
\- Так, этого еще не хватало! – перепугался Криденс, схватил его за руку и потащил в ванную.  
По пути Грейвз достал из пакета миндальный штоллен, отломил кусочек и сунул в рот Криденсу. Криденс в ответ достал из подставки и вручил ему ореховый капучино с кленовым сиропом, и мимолетно поцеловал в щеку, поблагодарив за пирог.

\- Кстати, - вспомнил Грейвз, раздеваясь, пока Криденс набирал ванну и задумчиво изучал надписи на флаконах, пытаясь сообразить, что лучше добавить. – Мой бывший только что позвонил и пожелал мне счастливого Рождества.  
Криденс, который заметил, что Грейвс начал говорить, едва не выронил банку с ароматической солью.  
\- Серьезно? – спросил он, прищурив глаза. – Ты мне о нем почти ничего не рассказывал.  
Грейвз пожал плечами.  
\- Да это уже неважно, - сказал он. – Я его года три как не видел.

\- Какой он? – заинтересовался Криденс. – Мы с ним похожи?  
\- Совершенно нет, он синеглазый и красивый, - ляпнул Грейвз, не подумав, и прикусил язык, но уже было поздно.  
\- А… ну круто, - растерянно проговорил Криденс.  
Грейвз тут же подошел к нему, практически голый, в одних только носках, и обнял за плечи.

\- Маленький, я не так выразился, ты же понимаешь? Ты для меня лучше всех на свете.  
\- Разве я некрасивый? – огорченно спросил Криденс.  
\- Красивый, - возразил Грейвз. – Детка, ну пойми, объективно в мире сотни людей красивее тебя, но мне на них всех начхать, я их знать не знаю. Ты мне милее всех даже с утра, когда небритый, сонный и похож на иудейскую выдру, только пейсиков и не хватает для завершения образа.  
\- Перси, иди нахуй! – обиделся Криденс.  
\- Да без проблем, - хмыкнул Грейвз. – Только после ванны, ладно?  
Он поцеловал Криденса в висок, стащил носки и забрался в ванну, постанывая от удовольствия. Криденс бросил в него мочалкой.

\- И часто тебе звонит твой бывший? – ревниво спросил Криденс, устроившись рядышком на бортике.  
\- Два раза в год, - равнодушно ответил Грейвз. – На Рождество и на день рождения, как и я ему.  
\- Вы с ним поругались? – осторожно спросил Криденс.  
\- Нет, мы мирно расстались, - зевнул Грейвз, окунувшись в горячую воду до шеи. – Мы оба были слишком заняты карьерой, на личную жизнь уже не хватало времени, так что разошлись полюбовно. Насколько я знаю, сейчас он живет с какой-то дамочкой-психиатром.  
\- Ну ладно, - кивнул Криденс. – Мне просто было интересно, не подумай.

«Синеглазый и красивый, значит? – возмущенно подумал он. – Попробуй только нарисоваться когда-нибудь на пороге, гребанный недоносок, и ты у меня мигом перестанешь быть красивым!».

Он посматривал на Грейвза, но тот нежился в ванне, лениво растирал плечи мочалкой и, кажется, действительно о своем бывшем больше не вспоминал.  
\- Перси, - вкрадчиво позвал Криденс. – А ты и правда не против пойти на хуй?  
Грейвз открыл глаза и несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом улыбнулся.  
\- Да детка, я не против, - ответил он расслабленно. – Я ведь знаю, о чем ты писал Санте в этом году.  
Он широко ухмыльнулся.

Криденс тоже расплылся в улыбке, перегнулся через бортик и провел ладонью по груди Грейвза, спустился вниз, погладил живот кончиками пальцев и взялся за член. Грейвз громко вздохнул от удовольствия, толкаясь бедрами в ласковую руку. Криденс неохотно отпустил его и выпрямился.  
\- Пожалуй, пойду приготовлю постель, - сказал он и сладко улыбнулся. - Взобью для тебя подушки повыше и поищу, куда дел ванильную смазку.  
Грейвз рассмеялся, откинув голову на бортик.

Через несколько минут он выбрался, неторопливо вытерся большим полотенцем и голышом подошел к кровати. Криденс схватил его за руку, опрокинул на спину и оседлал, демонстративно чувственно стащил футболку и помахал ею над головой, как ковбой.

\- Давай, детка, - проговорил он в нос. – Сожми мои сиськи, крошка! Полижи мои соски! Чувствуешь, я весь теку от тебя!  
Грейвз ущипнул его за бок и рассмеялся, услышав громкий, притворный и нарочито придурочный стон.  
\- Ты как? – спросил Криденс, прекратив дурачиться. – Ты не передумал? Не волнуешься?  
\- Если я пережил Салли Слизерина, то переживу и все остальное, - улыбнулся Грейвз.  
\- Пережил? – возмутился Криденс. – Он твой любимчик!

Грейвз хмыкнул и откинулся назад, удобно устроился на спине и раздвинул ноги. Криденс сполз ниже и принялся целовать его живот, член, мошонку и ноги. Оторвался на секунду, схватил флакон со смазкой и снова нырнул между разведенных ног. Грейвз прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь щедрыми ласками.

Криденс выпрямился, поцеловал его колено и напоследок осторожно погладил скользкими пальцами.  
\- Перси, положи ноги мне на плечи, - попросил он почти стеснительно и когда Грейвз подчинился, втолкнулся.  
Грейвз ровно и спокойно дышал, заставляя себя расслабиться. Он видел взволнованное лицо Криденса и потому едва заметно улыбался, позабавленный, но и тронутый его заботой.  
\- Все хорошо, - сказал Грейвз. – Мне не больно, детка, можно глубже.  
Криденс кивнул и принялся двигаться медленно и аккуратно, потихоньку растягивая и увеличивая темп. Грейвз был узким и очень горячим, он был взрослым, конечно, и опытным, но при этом тугим, как девственник, и Криденс боялся сделать ему больно.

\- Что ты чувствуешь? – спросил Криденс. – Тебе хорошо?  
\- Очень, - честно ответил Грейвз.  
\- Твоя внутренняя богиня уже оргазмирует? – не удержался Криденс.  
Грейвз фыркнул.  
\- Ага, - согласился он, положил ладони на худые бока Криденса и погладил, подстрекая двигаться быстрее и сильнее.

\- Давай как-нибудь запишем хоум-видео? – предложил Грейвз, жмурясь от удовольствия.  
\- Если куда-нибудь просочится – позора не оберешься, - покачал головой Криденс.  
\- Почему это позора? – удивился Грейвз. – Мне стыдиться нечего, а ты у меня вообще красивый котик и восхитительная детка.  
Криденс криво улыбнулся, наклонился и поцеловал Грейвза в кончик носа.  
\- Не расслабляйся, папочка, - попросил он. – Твоей детке нужно больше, так что поработай, покрути бедрами, мы ведь оба хотим, чтобы я в тебя кончил?

Грейвз замолчал. На его лицо упал густой румянец, черные ресницы слиплись, губы покраснели и припухли. Криденс не мог наглядеться: он Грейвза видел всяким, и злым, и сердитым, и усталым, и веселым, и игривым, но настолько разнеженным и расслабленным, плюшевым и послушным еще не видел ни разу. Он ужасно пожалел, что не слышит, как Грейвз стонет. Он видел, конечно, что Грейвзу охуительно хорошо, мог приложить пальцы к его горлу и ощутить вибрацию этих стонов, но как же жаль, что он не слышит голоса.

Грейвз, непривычный к такому сексу, начал метаться, закинул руки назад и вцепился в подушки, торопливо подмахивая бедрами. Криденс улыбался, наблюдая за ним сверху. Он догадывался, что Грейвз долго не выдержит, и через несколько толчков тот действительно начал задыхаться и дергаться всем телом, вцепился Криденсу в плечо и выдохнул:  
\- Ебаный в рот, сладкий! Кто бы мог подумать, что ты так охуенно трахаешь?!  
Криденс подтянул повыше его ноги, навалившись всем телом. Перси терпеливо ждал, поглаживая его по волосам, и когда Криденс со стоном отвалился в сторону, тут же сел и галантно поцеловал его ладонь.

\- Перси, ты супер, - сообщил Криденс. – А ты еще когда-нибудь разрешишь?  
\- Ты шутишь? – удивился Грейвз. – Как можно упускать такие таланты?! У меня под боком вырос первоклассный ебарь, как я могу не разрешить?  
Криденс, ужасно довольный собой, прижался к его боку и прикрыл глаза. Он ощущал, как нарастает в нем вторая волна, медленная и неотвратимая, грозящая захлестнуть с головой.

Он даже заныл на одной ноте, содрогаясь в сухом оргазме, вцепился зубами в свои пальцы, извиваясь, и наконец, расслабился, почти растекшись по кровати. Грейвз смотрел на него удивленно, опираясь на локоть.  
\- Что это ты? – спросил он. – А это с чего?  
\- Да так, - неохотно и лениво ответил Криденс. – На тест-драйв прислали, вот я и решил совместить.  
Он приподнял бедра и осторожно вытащил вибрирующую розовую игрушку, отключил ее и отбросил на пол.

\- Ты охуел вкрай, - покачал головой Грейвз, беззлобно ворча. – Тебе меня мало?  
\- Это для моего анонимного блога, - ответил Криденс. – А с тобой все равно лучше, ты номер один в моем рейтинге секс-игрушек.  
Грейвз улыбнулся.  
\- Водонепроницаемый, неутомимый, не требуешь перезарядки… и посткоитальные обнимашки в комплекте, - процитировал Криденс.  
Грейвз тут же сгреб его к себе и обнял, расцеловал в щеки, исколов щетиной.

\- О, надо же комментарии проверить! – спохватился Криденс, скатился с кровати и притащил ноутбук.  
Грейвз подпихнул несколько подушек, отобрал у него ноут и открыл на сохраненной вкладке. Криденс погладил его по большой татуировке на спине и прижался сзади, положив голову на плечо и сцепив руки на животе.  
Они принялись смотреть вместе.

Грейвз хмыкнул, увидев себя на экране. Криденс осторожно наблюдал и за его реакцией, и за их фигурами на видео.  
Они рассказывали о человеческих жертвоприношениях, о кишках и внутренностях, развешанных на деревьях в честь Зимы, и том, как человеческие жертвоприношения постепенно сменились бумажными и тряпичными гирляндами и стеклянными шарами.

Криденс рассказал о древней языческой традиции привязывать в морозную ночь юную девственницу к дереву - жертву к визиту свирепого Зимнего Старца. Грейвз вырулил на более жизнерадостную тему, рассказав о традиции выращивать к Рождеству деревце в кадке, сначала вишню или яблоню, а потом и елку. Наконец они попрощались и экран погас.  
Криденс съежился, прижимаясь к спине Грейвза, ему стало дурно от волнения. Грейвз поднял руку, чтобы промотать страницу, но остановился, когда экран снова осветился.

\- Привет еще раз, чуваки, - медленно проговорил Криденс на экране. – Так как это особенный выпуск, я хотел бы еще кое в чем признаться…  
«Надо же, - удивился Криденс, наблюдая за собой. – А ведь действительно я и Обскур… мы совсем не похожи».

Грейвз выпрямился. Он чувствовал спиной, как быстро и взволнованно, почти на грани тахикардии, стучит сердце Криденса, но не стал оглядываться, щурился и слушал внимательно.

\- Вы часто пишете мне, что у меня забавный акцент, - говорил Криденс на видео. – Я не хотел признаваться, но теперь… пожалуй, я могу все рассказать. Когда мне было шестнадцать лет, я попал в автомобильную аварию и полностью оглох. Это не акцент, это я так… так я говорю.  
Он помолчал, потом посмотрел в камеру.  
\- Я всегда старался это скрыть, но теперь я встретил человека, который принял меня таким, какой я есть, и поэтому я решил рассказать правду. Я знаю, что многие считают Гринди ебанутым хейтером… и ладно, у вас были основания.

Он хмыкнул и вдруг улыбнулся, светло и открыто.  
\- В жизни Гринди совсем не такой ебанутый… и мы вместе. У меня сейчас все хорошо и я счастлив. И, наверное, в следующих выпусках мы тоже будем вдвоем.  
Он еще помолчал, смутился и опустил голову. Потом выдохнул и посмотрел в камеру.  
\- Ты изменил мою жизнь к лучшему… ты изменил меня самого к лучшему, - сказал Криденс. – Я тебя люблю, Гринди. Вот… это то, что я хотел сказать.  
Ролик закончился.

Криденс перевел дыхание и осторожно заглянул Грейвзу в лицо. Тот почти минуту сидел неподвижно, ошарашенный и растерянный, растрепанный, совсем не похожий на себя привычного, лощеного и самоуверенного. Наконец Грейвз повернулся, перетащил его к себе на колени и крепко обнял. Криденс обхватил его за шею, зажмурился, подставив лицо под короткие, жгучие поцелуи.

\- Признайся, ты забыл купить мне подарок на Рождество и решил вывернуть все так, да? – улыбнулся Грейвз.  
\- Нет, ты что! – изумился Криденс. – Ты что! Я…  
\- Я знаю, - перебил его Грейвз. – Я знаю, детка. Прости, глупая шутка, я просто… ты меня очень удивил. Я тоже тебя люблю. Я очень тебя люблю, котик.

Кофе, о котором совсем забыли, остыл, но с миндальным штолленом даже холодный кофе пошел очень даже неплохо. Криденс удобно устроился, перекинув через Грейвза ноги, Грейвз читал новости и старался поменьше крошить на подушки, но Криденсу на такие мелочи было наплевать, он привык и не в таких условиях спать.  
Он задумчиво смотрел на Грейвза и любовался его домашним, уютным видом. Наверное, студенты Перси и не подозревали, что их строгий, злой профессор может быть таким – большим и теплым, как плюшевый мишка, улыбчивым, ласковым, нежным, щедрым на поцелуи. Секс Грейвзу в самом деле на пользу пошел, тот даже выглядел как-то моложе.

Грейвз задумчиво поскреб висок, потом посмотрел на Криденса.  
\- Елку завтра поставим? – спросил он. – Займемся этим утром?  
Криденс закивал: ему тоже было лениво выбираться из постели, слишком уж приятно было лежать вместе, заедая рождественским кексом поцелуи и секс.  
\- Надо вспомнить, куда я девал коробку с украшениями, - пробормотал Грейвз. – Точно помню, что она где-то была… как раз в августе я ее нашел и куда-то убрал...  
Криденс фыркнул.  
\- Только никаких кишок и девственниц, - попросил он. – Договорились?  
\- С девственницами у нас туго, - согласился Грейвз. – Придется обойтись стеклянными шариками и мишурой.

Криденс подтянул к себе ноутбук и принялся читать комментарии под видео.  
\- Что там? – спросил Грейвз, которому было лениво подползать, он только погладил колено Криденса и остался на месте, в гнезде подушек.  
\- Спасибо за выпуск, - прочитал Криденс. – Было очень интересно, сраные пидоры, как вас земля носит.

\- Что? – удивился Грейвз. – Это как?  
\- В смысле это разные комментарии, - пояснил Криденс. – В основном хвалят, говорят, что интересный выпуск, но и пишут, что два пидора нашли друг друга, блабла, о, тебя назвали педрилой-красавчиком!  
Грейвз только фыркнул.  
\- Возмутительно, - обиделся Криденс. – А почему меня не называют красавчиком? Я тоже… о-о-о!  
\- Что? – встревожился Грейвз, увидев его лицо.  
\- Тут какой-то чувак пишет, мол, знаю этого парня, несколько лет назад он был в новостях… самоподрыв при ликвидации террориста, пострадали сотрудники ФБР...  
Грейвз молчал. Криденс тоже замолчал.

\- А почему я не знаю об этом? – жалобно спросил он, увидев, что Грейвз не собирается ничего рассказывать.  
\- А потому, что я не люблю об этом говорить, - поморщившись, сказал Грейвз. – Это была моя ошибка, и я за нее сполна расплатился. Давай дальше, что там еще?  
\- Спрашивают, где купить свитер с ебущимися оленями, - прочитал Криденс. – Без смс и регистрации… о! А вот пишут, что ты нанятый актер, мол, не настоящий Гринди.  
\- Почему не настоящий? – заинтересовался Грейвз, с нежностью покосившись на свою пиранью в аквариуме.  
\- Потому что ты не можешь быть настоящим, - прочитал вслух Криденс. – Это нам пишет пользователь ГеллертОфНурменгард. Скорее всего, ты… то есть Гринди, был моим же пиар-проектом, я ругался сам с собой с двух аккаунтов, чтобы набить популярность, а теперь заплатил актеру, чтобы он тебя сыграл. А если ты настоящий, то зайди со своего акка и пришли фото лица на фоне даты и водительских прав, выложи в комментарии, тогда тебе, может, и поверят.  
\- Мда, - помолчав, сказал Грейвз. – Пожалуй, действительно зайду и пошлю нахер, чтоб неповадно было.  
Криденс рассмеялся, но вдруг осекся.

\- Что еще? – насторожился Грейвз. – Что там? Кому-то хуй мой показать на фоне прав или что?  
\- ГолдиТандерБерд пишет «о, здрасьте, профессор Грейвз»!  
\- Что?! Кто?! – охнул Грейвз. – Ну-ка дай сюда!  
Он повернул ноутбук к себе, перечитал сообщение и засмеялся.

\- Ну, Тина! - проговорил он, покачав головой. – Пи-и-издец моей репутации злодея!  
\- Мы можем снять и выложить ужасное бдсм-видео, где ты беспощадно порешь меня, перегнув через колени, обзываешь сучкой и заставляешь вылизывать твои ботинки, - предложил Криденс. – Твоя репутация сразу же вернется на недостигаемые вершины неописуемого злодейства.  
\- Я так и знал, что ты спалил мой тебе подарок на Рождество, - вздохнул Грейвз. – Я заметил, что ты лазил в гардеробную.  
Криденс только самодовольно улыбнулся.  
\- Тогда неси его сюда, - предложил Грейвз. – Опробуем.

(с) everydayidraw


	8. Chapter 8

На увлекательное обсуждение профессора Грейвза на университетском форуме Криденс наткнулся совершенно случайно. Он искал расписание Грейвза, хотел прийти на его лекцию, но в результате залип на целый день в отдельной ветке. Вообще, если подумать, он и раньше мог все это прочитать, но Криденса как-то мало интересовало, что думают о Грейвзе студенты. А зря, потому что это оказалось очень увлекательно.

Он с интересом узнал, что Грейвз строгий преподаватель, сердитый и дотошный, и какого-то парня гонял на пересдачу несколько раз, каждый раз публично насмехаясь над ним, и чуть ли не до слез доводил. Криденс одновременно и верил, потому что прекрасно помнил, каким был Гринди, но и не мог соотнести описанного гада с Перси, которого знал лично, жил с ним и видел, какой Перси в неформальной обстановке.

Ознакомившись с горячим обсуждением личной жизни Грейвза, Криденс хохотал чуть ли не до слез. Ветка была старая, его, Криденса, тогда еще в жизни Грейвза не было, но он с ревнивой гордостью отметил, что Грейвза так никто и не соблазнил, никто к нему не подлизался, несмотря на далеко идущие планы. Кто-то, правда, проницательно заметил, что Грейвз из тех, кому девочки побоку, но тема заглохла, не получив подтверждения. А может, потерли модераторы, потому что, судя по обрывкам комментарий, срач стоял до небес.

Криденс, наверное, еще никогда с таким нетерпением не ждал Грейвза домой: ему ужасно хотелось посмотреть на Перси, оценить того с учетом новой информации. Криденс ждал, шагая из угла в угол, и неожиданно задумался о том, что живет с Грейвзом уже несколько месяцев, а совершенно не представляет себе, как тот ведет себя за порогом дома, когда они не гуляют вместе. Криденс привык к нежной, домашней стороне Грейвза, но у Перси была и темная изнанка, был и Гринди - довольно злобное альтер-эго, о котором Криденс, признаться, начал забывать.

Грейвз явился домой почти в девять вечера. Он повесил пальто на вешалку и как обычно свалился на диван у входной двери. Криденс уже привык к его привычке несколько минут лежать без движения, молча, с закрытыми глазами. Обычно он Грейвза не трогал, но тут подошел и присел рядом.  
Грейвз открыл один глаз, взглянул на него и подвинулся вглубь, дав больше места. Криденс попытался прилечь рядом, но диван не был рассчитан на двух таких лосей, как они с Перси, поэтому пришлось держаться за Грейвза руками и ногами, чтобы не свалиться на пол.

\- Устал, - пожаловался Грейвз.  
Криденс потерся кончиком носа о его висок, потом неохотно отодвинулся и сел, принялся медленно расстегивать жилет Грейвза, потом рубашку, наконец задрал майку и положил ладонь на грудь, провел ниже, до живота.  
\- У меня такое чувство, что ты меня собрался трахнуть, - прищурился Грейвз. – А можно я хоть ботинки сниму?  
\- Нет, нельзя, - улыбнулся Криденс. – Отдыхай.  
Грейвз снова прикрыл глаза, расслабился, позволяя Криденсу творить со своим телом, что вздумается. Под глазами у него залегли синяки, лицо чуточку осунулось от усталости, потемнело от свежей щетины.

\- Как прошел день? – осведомился Криденс, неторопливо раздевая его до последней запонки.  
Грейвз приподнял бедра, чтобы Криденсу было удобней стащить с него штаны вместе с бельем. Криденс терпеливо расстегнул подтяжки для носков, сняв их вместе с носками.  
\- Нормально – ответил Грейвз. – Бывало и хуже.

Криденс сбросил его одежду в кучу у дивана. Грейвз вообще был модник и шмоточник, тряпки у него были классные и ему очень шли, но больше всего Криденс любил Перси вообще без одежды. Впрочем, он тут же подобрал галстук и затянул его на шее Грейвза. Тот, позабавленный чужим фетишем, вскинул бровь, но ничего не сказал. Криденс поправил галстук, разложил красиво и несколько секунд молча любовался практически обнаженным Грейвзом, потом провел пальцем вдоль, от шеи до низа живота, покружил вокруг пупка и убрал руку, как только увидел, что Грейвз заметно заинтересовался.

\- Как твои студенты? – невинно спросил Криденс, поглаживая кончиками пальцев большую и чуточку выцветшую татуировку на руке Грейвза.  
\- Прекрасно, - процедил Грейвз. – Не явились на пересдачу, ебланы.  
Он простонал и пощелкал пальцами.  
\- Котик, подай сигарету, - попросил Грейвз. – Кажется, в пальто оставил.  
Криденс обшарил его карманы, достал вейп и наткнулся на что-то прямоугольное и твердое, обвязанное ленточкой.  
\- А это что? – удивился он.  
\- А это тебе шоколадка, - улыбнулся Грейвз. – В кондитерской сунули, сказали - экспериментальный образец, с абсентом и грушевой водкой, мне за рулем такое точно нельзя.

Он перевернулся на живот и сладко потянулся. Криденс подсел ближе и принялся разминать напряженные мышцы на плечах. Обвел кончиком пальца контур тотемного столба на спине, погладил медведя и лису, дольше всего задержался на соколе, сидящем на вершине. Потом спустился вниз и с силой провел по выемке поясницы, ущипнул за ягодицу, ощутив по вибрации, что Грейвз смеется.

\- Перси, а ты знаешь, что твои студенты тебя обсуждают? – спросил он, не в силах удержать язык за зубами. – На нашем университетском форуме есть ветка про тебя, там говорят, какой ты плохой и строгий, и вообще, куча всяких гадостей, какой ты мудак.  
Грейвз секунду лежал неподвижно, словно раздумывал, что сказать. Потом кивнул.  
\- По-моему, они тебя совсем не знают, - подумав, сказал Криденс. – Они тебя демонизировали, придумали какой-то жуткий образ и боятся его… ты совсем не такой.

Грейвз перевернулся и медленно выдохнул ванильный пар. Галстук сбился на сторону, вывернулся наизнанку.  
\- Обещаешь хранить мой секрет? – спросил Грейвз, прищурив глаза в улыбке. – Прямо вот никому-никому?  
Криденс закивал.

\- Я давно в курсе, - сообщил Грейвз. – У меня даже есть фейковый аккаунт обиженного студента. Когда мне было скучно, я туда такую херню вбрасывал, бомбило до небес, а я с попкорном наблюдал за вакханалией, пока модеры не терли. Давно не развлекался, кстати, надо бы как-нибудь опять...  
\- Ты временами такой Гринди, - покачал головой Криденс, пытаясь не расхохотаться. – Я даже не понимаю, почему ты на меня запал и как не сожрал с потрохами.  
Грейвз снова затянулся и демонстративно выдохнул душистый пар ему в лицо.

\- Ты – это другое дело, - сказал он. – Ты - мой старательный и любознательный мальчик, ты свои передачи на совесть делаешь, я же вижу. А мои лодыри везде халяву ищут, учатся херово, на пересдачу вот сами не явились, а обвинят меня. Тебя мне не за что жрать с потрохами, тобой я только горжусь.  
Он поймал Криденса за затылок и притянул к себе, поцеловал в губы.

Криденс сжал в кулаке измятый галстук, не давая Грейвзу отвернуться, долго целовал его губы, пахнущие ванилью, пока не ощутил, что ноги Грейвза разъехались, подпуская совсем близко. Криденс отстранился и с удовольствием рассматривал Перси – расслабленного, с возбужденным румянцем, с припухшими губами и сбившимся галстуком на мощной шее.  
Грейвз лениво посмотрел на него, потом ухмыльнулся и завалил Криденса на себя сверху. Долго не отпускал, сжав коленями бока, вцепившись пальцами в лопатки Криденса и протяжно постанывая на каждое медленное, глубокое движение.

Наверное, на этом надо было закрыть тему, и Криденс честно собирался ее закрыть для себя, но его расписание так совпало с расписанием Грейвза, что Криденс оказался неподалеку и решил все-таки посмотреть собственными глазами, как вредный профессор Грейвз читает лекцию.

Он тихонько проскользнул в огромную аудиторию-амфитеатр и устроился на заднем ряду, напротив преподавательской кафедры. На всякий случай натянул капюшон, надеясь, что в непривычных очках и в капюшоне его не узнают те студенты, которые смотрели канал Обскура и Гринди.

«Интересно, - подумал Криденс. – Что они думают, когда смотрят на своего сурового профессора, зная, что тот прет какого-то парня и ходит в свитере с ебливыми оленями? И что чувствует Перси, зная, что они знают, а наверняка в курсе его личной жизни все потоки, сплетни ведь разносятся быстро. Что он думает, когда стоит перед безликой толпой, которая выискивает в нем признаки чего-то… такого? Слабости? Человечности?».

Грейвз зашел в аудиторию, положил портфель на стол, достал ноубтук и подключил его к проектору. По рядам сразу прошлась волна, раскладывались ноутбуки, раскрывались блокноты, студенты, сами того не замечая, подавались вперед. Криденс задумчиво рассматривал Грейвза, сосредоточенного, закрытого, с очень строгим, равнодушным лицом.

Через пятнадцать минут Криденс уже пожалел, что притащился на лекцию. Он как-то упустил из вида, что Грейвз преподает вовсе не литературу и даже не математику.  
Грейвз выбрал темой лекции массовые убийства в учебных заведениях: он спокойно и невозмутимо рассказывал страшные вещи и включал такие слайды, от которых Криденса начало тошнить. Он всерьез боялся заблевать собственные колени и переднее сидение, и даже ужаснулся, заметив, что кроме него никто больше не испытывает ужаса и отвращения. Студенты были невозмутимы и сосредоточены, они как будто не видели, что им показывают фотографии мертвых или умирающих детей, лужи крови, человеческие, - детские, - конечности, оторванные взрывом.

«Что они за люди такие? – поразился Криденс. – Как можно смотреть на такое спокойно?!».

Он поглядел на Грейвза, и его пробило холодным потом. Он вдруг осознал, что не так уж и хорошо знает своего Перси. Вернее, хорошо знает лишь одну его сторону, а теперь перед ним появился другой Грейвз, такой, каким он был большую часть своей жизни – работал в ФБР, изучал опасных для общества людей, стрелял в них при задержании и прекрасно понимал, что это уже и не люди вовсе, а звери.  
Он был натасканным, профессиональным охотником на этих зверей, а теперь взращивал и натаскивал новое поколение таких же, как он сам, надеясь отыскать среди них лучших, чтобы в мире стало меньше той грязи и дряни, что была на слайдах.

Криденс вдруг задумался – сколько раз он доверчиво подставлялся под эти руки, которые могли сломать ему шею одним коротким движением, и сколько раз он замечал внимательный взгляд, который будто проникал под кожу, ощупывая до костей. Может быть, другие люди не так остро замечали чужие взгляды, но Криденс, потерявший слух, привык быть внимательным к окружающему его миру. И вот теперь ему стало интересно, было ли это профессиональной деформацией, или Грейвз и на него смотрел и думал, что Криденс тоже однажды съедет с катушек на почве своей неполноценности, и решит свести счеты с жизнью, прихватив с собой пару десятков людей?

Грейвз как раз перешел к трагедии в школе «Колумбайн». Криденс, только увидев первую фотографию из школьной библиотеки, зажмурился и съехал ниже, втянув голову в плечи и не желая больше на это смотреть. Он решил, что сумеет в полумраке аккуратно выйти из аудитории, не мешая Грейвзу, однако как только он попытался встать, Грейвз, заметив движение, посмотрел на него, прищурив глаза. Секунду он глядел равнодушно, но потом запнулся и пару мгновений молча рассматривал Криденса, потом отвернулся и продолжил так, словно ничего не произошло. Криденс опустился обратно и съежился. Ему было неловко, что он помешал.

Грейвз на него больше не смотрел, читал лекцию дальше, но Криденсу стало не по себе. Он подумал, что из всех этих людей, которые слушают лекцию, он самый мягкотелый и самый слабый: даже девушки слушают с полнейшим спокойствием, а ему настолько плохо, что мог бы – забился под одеяло с головой.

Но если подумать, хорошо, что есть и такие, которые могут спокойно слушать и хладнокровно потом с этим работать, ведь в мире так много тронутых людей, которые ходят по самой грани безумия. Вот даже взять Мэри Лу - уважаемый человек, богобоязненная христианка, прекрасная репутация, а Криденс отчего-то легко мог представить, как она устраивает сожжения прихожан в той секте, куда она таскалась по пять раз в неделю.  
Он вдруг посмотрел на Грейвза иначе, подсознательный ужас и отвращение растворились без следа. Такие люди, как Грейвз, безжалостные охотники на людей, они ведь тоже нужны, они, как чумные доктора, пытаются удержать расползающуюся по миру заразу.

И как же все-таки хорошо, что у него есть свой собственный Грейвз, такой вот человек, со стальными нервами и твердой рукой, который его защитит и перегрызет за него горло. Пусть даже ради этого теплого ощущения безопасности приходится мириться с пистолетом под подушкой. Криденс несколько раз натыкался на него случайно, и каждый раз пугался до вскрика, пока однажды Грейвз не посадил его перед собой.  
\- Вот тут предохранитель,- проговорил Грейвз, показывая пистолет. - Чтобы выстрелить, надо для начала захотеть это сделать, так что не ссы, котик.

Грейвз включил свет и захлопнул ноутбук. Он прислонился бедром к столу и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Вопросы?  
Криденс осмотрелся по сторонам и заметил поднятую руку темноволосой девушки. Он видел только ее затылок, поэтому не мог узнать, что она спросила, но Грейвз кивнул ей и едва заметно улыбнулся, поощрив за любознательность.

\- Да, у меня есть и личный опыт, - сказал он. – К сожалению, пришлось столкнуться. Считается, что у девочек психика крепче, но и девчонку можно сломать. Лет семь назад в Касл-Роке семнадцатилетняя девочка устроила кровавую бойню на выпускном….

Криденс слушал внимательно. Это тоже было страшно, но это уже касалось Грейвза лично, а Криденс слишком мало знал о его прошлом, чтобы просто так пропустить важную информацию.

-… это к вопросу о том, к чему может привести травля в школе, - говорил Грейвз. – Она уложила порядка двадцати пяти человек, неплохой результат, между нами говоря, для юной мисс, потом дорезала выживших из чистой ненависти. Выпускной проходил в спортзале, потом там было скользко от крови. Я говорил с ней… пытался, по крайней мере, потому, что она меня уже не слушала, уговаривал ее опустить нож...

Он задумался на пару секунд. Кто-то что-то спросил, Криденс понял это по тому, как повернулся Грейвз.  
\- Да, покончила с собой, - кивнул Грейвз. – Перерезала себе горло и умерла у меня на руках. Я пытался зажать рану, но сами понимаете – шея, такое не зажмешь. До сих пор помню, как она на меня смотрела.  
Он поморщился. Потом снова повернулся, выслушав новый вопрос.  
\- Двойственные чувства, - сказал Грейвз. – Да, мне было ее жалко, хоть я понимал, что она убийца. Потом вскрылись очень неприятные факты травли этой девочки… но это не повод устраивать кровавую расправу.

Грейвз осекся, потом кивнул, и студенты принялись вставать, собирая вещи. Они прощались с ним и выходили мимо Криденса, сидящего у двери. Криденс дождался, пока не уйдут последние, и спустился вниз, к кафедре. У него подкашивались ноги, а футболка промокла от пота.

\- Привет, Перси, - сказал он жалобно.  
\- Вижу, тебе не пришлась по вкусу лекция, - резковато заметил Грейвз. – Дело в предмете или я отвратительный преподаватель, как на твой взгляд?  
\- Думаю, дело во мне, - сказал Криденс. – Я не могу быть беспристрастным как ты.  
Грейвз пожал плечами.  
\- Это моя работа, - сказал он. – Я привык.

\- Почему ты не показывал мне вторую сторону твоей натуры? – спросил Криденс.  
\- А зачем? – удивился Грейвз. – Это моя работа, мой панцирь, понимаешь? А дома мне комфортно быть таким, какой я есть.  
Криденс молчал.  
\- Детка, я не скрывал, - мягко проговорил Грейвз. – Мне просто не нужно это демонстрировать, поверь, именно с тобой я настоящий.  
Криденс кивнул. Грейвз внимательно посмотрел на него и вдруг спросил:  
\- Ты меня боишься?  
Криденс отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Тогда пойдем, - решил Грейвз, взял его за локоть и повел в боковую дверь.

\- Куда мы? - удивился Криденс.  
\- Доверься мне, - попросил Грейвз. – Ты ведь не боишься? Ты ведь знаешь, что я не сделаю тебе плохо?  
Они спустились по ступенькам, и там Криденс остановился как вкопанный, увидев над дверью вывеску анатомического театра. У него ослабли ноги, но Грейвз вовремя подхватил его и прижал к себе, почти дотащил до соседней двери и втолкнул в темную подсобку.

Криденс обернулся, но Грейвз толкнул его к стене и попытался поцеловать.  
\- Ты что, с ума сошел? – зашипел Криденс, пытаясь увернуться. – Прямо здесь? Тут же универ! Тебя не уволят к чертям? А дверь закрыта? Я не слышал замка, Грейвз!  
\- Просто расслабься и доверься мне, Криденс, - попросил Грейвз. – Никто меня не уволит, я же большой и страшный, забыл?  
Он рассмеялся, увидев негодующее лицо Криденса, зажал его и обхватил ладонями за скулы, принялся целовать, коротко и жадно. Криденс недолго сопротивлялся, потом запрокинул голову, подставив горло, и сладко выдохнул.

Грейвз подтащил его к столу, отодвинул в сторону стопку книг и подсадил Криденса на столешницу. Криденс закусил губу, развел ноги и торопливо расстегнул ремень. Грейвз стащил с него штаны, спустив их до щиколоток, попробовал сунуть два пальца и недоверчиво вскинул бровь, нащупав основание игрушки.

\- Детка, у твоей задницы вообще бывают выходные дни?  
\- А можно это никак не комментировать? – прошипел Криденс. – Это новый образец с дистанционным управлением через вай-фай. Мне нужно написать обзор до завтра.  
\- Ясно, - согласился Грейвз. – Что тут непонятного?  
Он бесцеремонно взял Криденса за плечи, повернул его, нагнув над столом, и медленно вытащил игрушку. Криденс застонал и прогнулся, вцепившись в края столешницы.  
\- Дистанционное управление говоришь? – задумчиво пробормотал Грейвз, забыв, что Криденс его не слышит.

Он отложил игрушку, взял Криденса за бедра, заставляя прогнуться, и потянул на себя. Криденс гортанно застонал. Грейвз взглянул на циферблат наручных часов – двадцать минут у них было, двадцать ошизительно прекрасных минут, которые пролетят до обидного быстро.

Криденс томно вздыхал, потом лег щекой на стол. Грейвз погладил его по спине, одобрительно хлопнул по ягодице.  
\- Какое счастье, что ты не мой препод и можешь трахать меня, где захочется, - простонал Криденс. – Как же я люблю твой охуительный член, Грейвз!  
Грейвз наклонился и поцеловал его в плечо, прикусил, оставив след, и тут же зализал. Криденс вдруг дернулся.

\- Перси! – испуганно позвал он, обернувшись. – А тут нет камер? Вдруг все узнают, что ты трахаешь студента в подсобке?  
\- Нет тут никаких камер, - возразил Грейвз, выдерживая ровный, быстрый темп. – А даже если бы и были – мне похер, когда им еще такое счастье выпадет-то, понаблюдать, как дерут такую сладкую детку, как ты.  
Криденс сморщил нос, но послушно лег обратно.

После эмоциональной встряски, раздразненный игрушкой, он чувствовал, что кончит быстро, не сумеет продержаться дольше пары минут. Грейвз тоже заметил, что Криденс на грани - начал врубаться жестко, с оттяжкой, почти полностью вынимал член и таранил дырку. Развел ягодицы Криденса, заставляя распухшее отверстие растянуться и раскрыться, и начал драть так быстро и грубо, что у Криденса потемнело в глазах. Он закусил губу, чтобы не заорать, - все-таки не дома, мало ли кто слоняется у подсобки, - сжал свой член и затрясся, переживая просто головокружительный оргазм. Грейвз мокро и жарко целовал его плечи и загривок, задрав футболку до затылка.

\- Кончи в меня, профессор Грейвз, - попросил Криденс, сжимаясь и зная, что Перси от этого с ума сходит.  
На него тут же навалились сверху, почти распластав по столу. Жадный рот впился в шею, оставив шикарный засос, щетина уколола плечо. Криденс ощутил вибрацию чужого стона и улыбнулся, польщенный тем, что Грейвз так отзывчиво и открыто выражает свое удовольствие.

Криденс решил, что сейчас Грейвз от него отодвинется, но тот положил ладонь между лопаток, лениво погладил по заднице и принялся вставлять игрушку обратно.  
\- Нет-нет! – охнул Криденс. – Мне уже хватит!  
Он вывернулся и повернулся к Грейвзу лицом, но тот насильно усадил его на стол, заставил откинуться назад и раздвинуть ноги.  
\- Не лягайся, - попросил Грейвз. – Дай мне тебя заткнуть, пожалуйста… или хочешь, чтобы в штаны натекло?  
Криденс покраснел. Он уже ощущал, как вытекает сперма, и понимал, что растянутая дырка не сумеет ее удержать, потому смиренно вздохнул и кивнул, позволяя Грейвзу запихнуть игрушку на место.

Грейвз удовлетворенно улыбнулся и поцеловал его в кончик носа. Потом наклонился и подобрал голубые, узкие плавки Криденса, с невозмутимым видом аккуратно свернул их и сунул в нагрудный карман жилетки, словно элегантный платочек.  
\- Возьму трофей, - сказал он, улыбнувшись.  
\- Будешь нюхать их на лекции? – фыркнул Криденс. – Какой же ты… какой же ты извращенец, мистер Грейвз!  
Грейвз склонил голову и демонстративно понюхал свой рукотворный платочек. Криденс рассмеялся и погладил его по щеке.

\- Так, а что там за дистанционное управление? - вдруг спросил Грейвз. – Как управлять?  
\- Через вай-фай, - пояснил Криденс. – Приложение на мобильном и пульт… только я еще не опробовал, как-то руки не дошли с этими твоими ужасами.  
\- Разберусь, в общем, - решил Грейвз. – Давай сюда пульт.  
\- Э… что? – растерялся Криденс.  
Грейвз забрал у него пульт и убрал в карман.

\- Ладно, котик, мне пора возвращаться на лекции, - с сожалением проговорил он. – А ты веди себя хорошо, отправляйся домой и постарайся не попасть в лапы маньяка, потому что, видит Бог, ты такой аппетитный сейчас, что я бы повторил, но время, время… и закажи что-нибудь на ужин, хорошо?  
Криденс растерянно кивнул.

Грейвз поцеловал его в лоб, взял за руку и вывел наверх, поцеловал напоследок в скулу и подтолкнул, мол, иди. Криденс дошел до конца коридора и не выдержал – оглянулся. Грейвз стоял у двери и смотрел на него, улыбнулся и кивнул, и только тогда ушел в аудиторию. Криденс расплылся в счастливой, широкой улыбке.

Он думал о том, что любит Грейвза, а Грейвз любит его, и они проживут вместе много-много лет, и будут очень счастливы. О том, что Грейвз такой красивый – и в домашних спортивных штанах, и в строгом костюме, с платочком в жилетке, о котором только двое знают, что это вовсе не платочек. Но и без всего Грейвз тоже красивый. Вовсе он не старый, несмотря на седину и суровую складку у рта, он крепкий, взрослый и опытный мужик, ожившая мечта.  
Криденс о таком мужчине даже мечтать не смел, а вот он, совершенно реальный, настоящий, со своими недостатками, конечно, но людей без недостатков не бывает, и недостатки Грейвза только подчеркивают, какой он, в целом, хороший, ласковый и нежный.

Криденс так замечтался, витая в облаках, что сбил с ног маленькую блондиночку в розовом пальто. Она ахнула, потеряла равновесие и едва не покатилась со ступенек, Криденс вовремя схватил ее за руку и поставил на ноги.

\- Простите! – испуганно сказал он. – Простите, пожалуйста. Вы не ушиблись?! Вы в порядке?  
Девушка, хорошенькая, кудрявенькая, с милым и открытым лицом, посмотрела на него и вдруг прикрыла губы ладошкой.

\- С ума сойти! - ахнула она. – Тина умрет от зависти! Обскур!  
Криденс попятился, инстинктивно втягивая голову в плечи. Теперь уже блондиночка цепко схватила его за руку и радостно потрясла ее.  
\- Привет! Здравствуй! – выдохнула она. – Я так люблю твой канал! У тебя такие классные передачи!  
\- Э-э… правда? – смутился Криденс.  
\- Да! – почти взвизгнула она. – Мы с сестрой их обожаем! Можно твой автограф?  
Криденс уставился на нее растерянно, пытаясь понять - всерьез ли она говорит, или все-таки шутит. У него никогда в жизни не брали автографов, поэтому Криденс не представлял, что можно написать своей фанатке.  
Девушка протянула ему блокнот. У нее были такие сияющие, радостные глаза, что Криденс не сумел отказать.

\- Подпиши, пожалуйста, «для Квинни и Тины», - попросила она.  
Криденс опустил блокнот.  
\- А я тебя знаю, - сказал он. – Перси мне рассказывал о тебе.  
Глаза Квинни округлились.  
\- Перси? – выдохнула она, явно пораженная тем, что строгого профессора Грейвза кто-то называет настолько неформально. – Рассказывал обо мне?!  
\- Да, - кивнул Криденс. – Он очень жалел, что ты не его студентка, говорил, что у тебя блестящий ум.  
Квинни покраснела до корней волос.  
\- С ума сойти! – выдохнула она. – Ой, а ты торопишься? Не хочешь попить кофе? Тут рядом есть прекрасная кофейня, я ее очень люблю. Там самые лучшие в мире пирожные!

Криденс, немного сбитый с толку скоростью ее речи, обалдело кивнул и только потом осознал, что его позвали пить кофе. Девушка пригласила его пить кофе! По-дружески! Поболтать! Он не какой-то несоциализированный задрот-неудачник! Его позвали попить кофе!

Пока он пытался переварить такие новости, Квинни подхватила его под руку и потащила за собой с неженской силой. Она щебетала что-то, но Криденс видел ее полубоком и не мог понять. Он начал нервничать, но тут Квинни так резко остановилась, что он снова в нее врезался.  
\- Прости, - виновато сказал он.  
\- Нет, это ты прости! - сказала Квинни, сжав его ладонь теплыми пальчиками. – Прости меня, я совершенно забыла о твоей особенности.  
Она так мягко улыбнулась, что Криденс невольно улыбнулся в ответ.

Криденс знал эту кофейню у кампуса. Здесь они впервые встретились с Грейвзом, и хотя та первая встреча была ужасно неудачной, потом они еще несколько раз сюда приходили. Местечко было очень уютное, такое авторское, но действительно приятное.

Квинни просияла, увидев у прилавка толстячка баристу. Розовым вихрем метнулась к нему, нежно взяла за уши и поцеловала в губы. Тот положил большие ладони на талию Квинни и что-то у нее спросил, Криденс толком не видел его лица за ее кудряшками.

\- Вы встречаетесь? – вежливо спросил он, когда Квинни повела его к столику в нише.  
Квинни кивнула и устроилась напротив. Криденс сначала напрягался, натыкаясь на ее любопытный взгляд, но потом незаметно для себя расслабился – Квинни была простая-простая, добрая, миленькая и очень открытая.

За пять минут Криденс узнал, что она учится на психолога, и что она делала со своей сестрой, Тиной, проект, и тогда ее заметил профессор Грейвз. И что он действительно пытался заманить ее к себе на курс, но она не захотела сталкиваться с мерзостью человеческой, хотя, конечно, так или иначе столкнется, но лучше помогать тем, кому плохо, кого обижали, чем ловить преступников.

Криденс безропотно подписал ей блокнот. Ему было хорошо и спокойно, смущало только то, что иногда Квинни смотрела на него с лукавой улыбкой, как будто догадалась, чем он только что занимался.  
\- Знаешь, вы с профессором Грейвзом такие разные, но так подходите друг другу, - вдруг сказала она. – Как Тина и ее зоолог… или как мы с Якобом.  
Она улыбнулась, перегнулась и помахала толстячку рукой. Он тоже помахал ей из-за стойки.

\- А о чем будет следующий выпуск? – спросила Квинни. – Или это секрет?  
\- Не секрет, - ответил Криденс. – Начнем большой цикл о войне Алой и Белой розы, была такая столетняя война… ее еще взяли в основу для «Игры Престолов».  
Квинни закивала.  
\- Это интересно, - сказала она. – Буду ждать с нетерпением.  
Она вдруг смутилась.  
\- А эти шутки про хоум-видео – это на самом деле не шутки?  
Криденс рассмеялся.  
Они с Гринди как-то пошутили, что если когда-нибудь всем надоедят, то начнут поднимать рейтинги таким способом, и шуточка неожиданно прижилась.

\- Это не от меня зависит, а от мистера Грейвза, - усмехнулся Криденс.  
Квинни тоже улыбнулась.  
\- Уверена, что ты мог бы его уговорить и не раз, - сказала она. – Мне что-то подсказывает, что ты нашего профессора Грейвза держишь под каблуком.  
\- Нет, - смутился Криденс. – Все совсем не так. У нас равноправные отношения, я его слушаюсь, а он уважает мое мнение…  
Он собирался сказать что-то еще, но игрушка, о которой он совсем забыл, вдруг ожила и начала слабо вибрировать. Криденс побледнел.

\- О, прости, - слабо сказал он. – Одну секунду.  
Он достал телефон и дрожащими пальцами с трудом настучал:  
\- Ты скачал приложение? Тебе заняться нечем?  
\- Да, - почти сразу ответил Грейвз. – У меня тут скучный тест… так что, да. А ты против?  
\- Против!!! – ответил Криденс. – Я встретил Квинни Голдштейн и мы пьем кофе. Пожалуйста, перестань!  
Вместо ответа вибратор набрал скорость. Криденс едва не опрокинул кружку себе на колени.  
\- Ходишь пить кофе без меня? – осведомился Грейвз, добавив цепочку дьявольских смайликов. – С весьма симпатичной девушкой, на которую пускает слюни все мужское население университета…

\- Ты в порядке? – настороженно спросила Квинни.  
\- Ды-а-а, - с трудом выговорил Криденс. – Прости, еще секундочку!  
\- ЧТО ТЫ ТВОРИШЬ ВЫКЛЮЧИ!!! - написал он.  
\- У тебя уже был опыт оргазма на публику, - ответил Грейвз. – Так что не заливай мне, что стесняешься, котик. Расслабься и получай удовольствие.  
\- Перси, пожалуйста!  
\- Что? Я просто помогаю тебе писать обзор, - невинно ответил Грейвз.

Криденс с отчаянием посмотрел на мисс Голдштейн и едва не поперхнулся. Она глядела на него с таким живым интересом, словно видела насквозь. При ее миловидном, кукольном личике и светлых кудряшках, у нее были очень проницательные и умные глаза.

\- Какая крепкая любовь, - похвалила Квинни с невинной улыбкой. – Не можете расстаться ни на минуту, хотя до этого явно предавались разврату?  
\- С чего ты взяла? – слабо спросил Криденс, стиснув ноги до дрожи.  
У него темнело перед глазами, а по спине ручейком тек пот, но он пытался держаться непринужденно… хотя бы в рамках приличия.

\- Когда мы встретились, у тебя коленки подгибались, ну и в целом вид был шальной, - сообщила Квинни. – А вообще у тебя пуговицы на рубашке криво застегнуты и свежий засос на шее. Прости, но такое сразу заметно.  
Криденс посмотрел на нее трагично и кивнул, молча соглашаясь.

Игрушка вдруг остановилась. Криденс перевел дыхание, решив, что Грейвз наигрался, и только потянулся за печеньем, как тут же подпрыгнул от нового раунда вибрации, прошившей его насквозь. Он даже коленями стукнулся, вцепился в край стола и зажмурился.  
Подлый Грейвз должно быть погуглил и нашел дополнительный режим – головка игрушки, равномерно усыпанная выпуклыми шариками, начала вращаться в придачу к вибрации. Внутри было мокро от спермы Грейвза, так что это вращение Криденс прекрасно ощущал, всем собой чувствовал, как шарики трутся о простату, то мучительно медленно, то ритмично и быстро.

Криденс с трудом открыл один глаз и увидел, что Квинни смотрит на него, приподняв бровь.  
\- Прости, - прошелестел он. – Прости, пожалуйста… есть кое-что… что сейчас контролирует Грейвз, я не могу ничего поделать. Мне очень стыдно, правда.  
Он с трудом перевел дыхание и снова подпрыгнул, когда вибрация усилилась.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - пробормотал он, едва не умирая от смущения. – Я пойму, если ты обидишься и решишь уйти.  
Квинни засмеялась, перегнулась и сжала его плечо.  
\- Ну что ты, - сказала она. – Это же забавно. То есть, прости, но это и правда забавно. Ты сейчас очень смешной… в хорошем смысле.

Криденс вцепился в столешницу, весь в поту, красный и пристыженный почти до слез. Он тяжело дышал, стараясь хотя бы не стонать громко. Голова кружилась, ноги дрожали, а колени сами собой разъезжались. Криденс еще никогда в такую ситуацию не попадал, и хотя ему было мучительно стыдно, но было и настолько хорошо, что он уже почти ничего не соображал.

Оргазм накатил волной кипятка, пробежался по всем нервам. Криденс сгорбился, сотрясаясь, пряча лицо в ладонях, и едва не приложился лбом к чашке. Спасибо Квинни, которая вовремя успела отодвинуть эту злосчастную чашку в сторону. Криденс решил, что больше никогда в жизни не сможет посмотреть Квинни Голдштейн в глаза.

Криденс дождался, пока затихнут остаточные судороги, с трудом включил телефон дрожащими пальцами и настучал:  
\- Ты должен Тине Голдштейн автомат на экзамене, потому что по твоей милости я кончил перед ее сестрой. Выключи.  
Игрушка тут же отключилась.

\- Бля! – написал Грейвз. – Вот это полный провал! Прости, детка. Но тебе ведь было приятно?  
\- Мудак, - ответил Криденс. – Бессовестный. И бессердечный.  
Он сел ровно и убрал налипшую челку с глаз. Смотреть на Квинни было стыдно.  
\- Ладно, будет Тине автомат, - согласился Грейвз. – Если все будут молчать, на каких условиях мисс Голдштейн его заработала. А кто проболтается, пусть вспомнит, у кого связи в ФБР!

Квинни, прочитав переписку через стол, рассмеялась. Она смотрела на Криденса с таким искренним весельем, что он тоже успокоился. Квинни ему понравилась, на первый взгляд простенькая, но на самом деле умная и добрая. Славная. И ее, видимо, совершенно не смущало то, что перед ней только что парень кончил, чуть ли не извиваясь на стуле. Подумаешь! Она, кажется, действительно развеселилась, наблюдая за его дистанционным истязанием.

\- Можно я кое-что спрошу? – поинтересовалась Квинни, заботливо подвинув Криденсу тарелку с печеньем и его чашку с остывшим чаем.  
Криденс кивнул.  
\- Все, что захочешь, - клятвенно сказал он. – Я твой должник.  
\- Ты с собой не делал… чего-нибудь подобного в одном из роликов? – осторожно спросила Квинни. – В тридцать четвертом, если говорить точно. Прости, если я лезу не в свое дело, но по определенным причинам это важно.

Она посмотрела на Криденса, и его красноречиво покрасневшее лицо ответило ей лучше любых слов.  
\- Я так и знала! – радостно сказала Квинни. – Тина проспорила мне билеты на «Кошек», уи-и!  
\- Прости? – удивился Криденс.  
\- Мы поспорили, - пояснила Квинни. – И я выиграла! Обожаю «Кошек»!  
Криденс только вздохнул.

Квинни сходила к барной стойке, принесла оттуда коробку, перевязанную розовой лентой, и протянула ему.  
\- Выпечка с собой, - пояснила она. – Бери, Якоб говорил, что твой профессор Грейвз любит булочки с корицей.  
\- Спасибо, - кивнул Криденс. – Вообще-то, я тоже люблю, но Перси их, и правда, обожает.

Он встал, одернул рубашку и порадовался тому, что длинная парка закрывает его почти до колен.  
\- Знаешь, на самом деле меня зовут Криденс, - сказал он, бережно пожав руку Квинни. – Ты не против, если я добавлю тебя в друзья?  
Квинни просияла и закивала.  
\- А ты не мог бы скинуть ссылку на твою чудо-игрушку? – вдруг спросила она и очаровательно порозовела. – Пришлешь, ладно?


	9. Chapter 9

\- Условный знак? – растерянно спросил Криденс еще до того, как они начали. - Думаешь, понадобится? Я тебе полностью доверяю, Перси.  
\- Понадобится, - уверенно ответил Грейвз. – Это ты сейчас думаешь, что сумеешь справиться со всем, что я захочу с тобой сделать. Потом ты можешь передумать.  
\- Я скажу, - кивнул Криденс.  
\- Неа, - возразил Грейвз. – Ты, мой дорогой котик, ничего не сумеешь сказать, ты будешь послушно глотать слюнки, как хороший мальчик, и мечтать о пощаде. Ты будешь меня только слышать, но право голоса я у тебя своей властью отберу.  
Криденс сморщил нос и машинально прикоснулся к уху. Он уже несколько месяцев слышал, но привыкал к восстановлению слуха очень тяжело, иногда так и подпрыгивал, когда Грейвз его окликал. Глядел удивленными глазами, словно не веря, что снова очутился в мире звуков.

\- Ну ладно, и что ты предлагаешь? – спросил он, глядя на Грейвза так открыто и доверчиво, что Грейвзу тут же захотелось сделать с ним миллион ужасных вещей, и сделать их так, чтобы Криденс потерял голову, и мог только задыхаться и скулить.  
\- Стандартная система условных знаков, - пожал плечами Грейвз. – Один звук – «да», два звука – «нет», уж попищать или замычать ты сможешь. Ну и твое любимое стоп-слово для полной отмены, если тебе совсем будет плохо. Я дам тебе пару секундочек, если сочту, что ты нуждаешься в паузе.  
\- Знаешь, я тебя боюсь иногда, - признался Криденс после задумчивой паузы. – Ты иногда на меня так смотришь, как будто хотел бы приковать к кровати и не выпускать из нее неделями, трахая без передышки на сон и еду. Или как будто хотел бы меня целиком сожрать, без остатка.  
Грейвз улыбнулся и погладил его по неправдоподобно красивой точеной скуле.

\- Ты же знаешь меня, - мягко проговорил он. – Ты знаешь, какой я, детка. Я тебе не сделаю больно, пока ты сам не попросишь… и в конечном итоге, тебе все равно будет хорошо.  
\- Вот только поэтому я соглашаюсь на твои эксперименты, - заявил Криденс, но Грейвз рассмеялся.  
\- Ты соглашаешься потому, что ты ебливая, любознательная кисуля, - поправил он. – А не потому, что я такой распущенный извращенец и принуждаю тебя к ужасным вещам.  
Криденс открыл рот, чтобы возразить, потом подумал и закрыл его, смущенно улыбнулся и пожал плечами, соглашаясь с правотой Грейвза.

Грейвз стащил с вешалки свой синий шарф, сложил его пополам и внимательно посмотрел в прищуренные, узкие, совершенно шальные от предвкушения черные глаза. Криденс сам подошел к нему и повернулся, позволяя завязать узел на затылке.  
Грейвз взъерошил ему волосы и вкрадчиво проговорил на ухо:  
\- Доверься мне и расслабься.

\- Тебе удобно? – спросил Грейвз, остановившись напротив Криденса. – Ты помнишь условные знаки?  
Криденс коротко промычал. Грейвз дотошно проверил карабины, которыми соединялись кожаные ремни на запястьях и щиколотках, потом проверил ремни и, на всякий случай, просунул палец под широкий ошейник и пощупал пульс. Криденс, не видя его с завязанными глазами, безошибочно потянулся к нему, желая урвать хоть капельку ласки. Грейвз потрогал его кисти, потом босые ступни, убедившись, что с кровообращением все в порядке. Заодно чуть надавил на плечи, заставив Криденса опуститься ниже. Тот даже всхлипнул.

\- Тебе не больно? – уточнил Грейвз.  
Криденс промычал два раза.  
\- Прекрасно, - согласился Грейвз.  
Он присел на корточки, напротив Криденса, и несколько минут молча любовался композицией из своего связанного, обездвиженного любовника, черных ремней на его коже, блестящего красного кляпа и собственного шарфа, завязанного на глазах Криденса.

\- Котик, ты бы себя видел, - покачал головой Грейвз. – Гребанное идеальное совершенство. Хотя, знаешь, я сделаю фотографию на память, если хочешь, потом сравнишь до и после.  
Он погладил кончиками пальцев по худому, скуластому лицу, спустился вниз, по строгому ошейнику, туго охватившему горло, и легонько оттянул темно-розовые соски.

\- Хочешь зажимы? – с любопытством спросил Грейвз.  
Криденс промычал два раза, пытаясь сообщить, что ему уже хватит.  
\- Честно говоря, твое мнение здесь чисто для мебели, - задумчиво проговорил Грейвз. – Решаю здесь я, а я считаю, что они тебе таки нужны, будешь тренировать терпение… слышишь, Криденс? Дай знать, что ты меня понял.  
Криденс послушно простонал.

Грейвз встал и принялся выбирать игрушки, искоса присматривая за Криденсом. Тот начал сутулиться, потихоньку сползая ниже по длинной вибрирующей игрушке, которую Грейвз предоставил в его полное распоряжение. Лицо у Криденса стало отчаянным, он не видел и не слышал Грейвза, так что заволновался и даже испугался.  
Грейвз неслышно подошел к нему, опустился и прикоснулся пальцем между бровей, тонких и красивых. Криденс дернулся от неожиданности и так глубоко насадился, что даже взвыл. Грейвз хмыкнул.

\- Не расслабляйся, сладкий, - сказал он. – Мы только начали.  
Он склонил голову и принялся по очереди посасывать твердые соски, прикусывал их, облизывал и ласкал, пока они не припухли. Криденс глухо стонал и пытался податься ближе, на ласковый язык и горячий рот.  
Грейвз отстранился и прилепил на измученные соски маленькие вибрирующие таблетки. Криденс начал так часто дышать, что даже стал задыхаться, его плечи подрагивали, на лице выступил такой густой и сладкий румянец, что Грейвз не выдержал и лизнул в розовую щеку.

\- Расслабься и слушай мой голос, - приказал он, заметив, как бешено бьется жилка у Криденса под глазом. – Успокойся. Выдохни. Все хорошо.  
Он дотянулся до пульта и на всякий случай снизил уровень вибрации, переключил игрушку на пульсирующий режим, рассудив, что медленное закипание – это тоже очень хорошо. Уж всяко лучше сердечного приступа.

Через пару минут у Криденса изменился ритм дыхания, его перестало колотить, он начал дышать ровнее. Грейвз сидел на полу, напротив, и молча смотрел, наслаждаясь сногсшибательным видом. Подвеска, которую он подарил Криденсу и которую тот носил, не снимая, покачивалась, Криденс начал сутулиться, насколько ему позволяли ремни, и попытался потихоньку сняться с игрушки.

\- Сядь ровно, - приказал Грейвз. – Я не разрешал тебе расслабляться.  
Криденс проскулил, и в принципе Грейвз его понимал – опускаться вслепую на толстый хер, которого не видишь, и который даже не думает заканчиваться – это действительно страшно. Но и сладко. В этом и суть.  
Криденс тут же выпрямился. У него даже мурашки пробежались по рукам и бедрам, но он сидел прямо, красивый и изящный, как гейша.  
Грейвз взял мобильный и сделал несколько кадров.

\- Детка, ты просто невероятно хорош, - похвалил он. – Знаешь, вот есть вещи, на которые можно смотреть вечно, и ты – одна из них, когда сидишь такой послушный, связанный и ждущий моей команды…  
Криденс похотливо всхлипнул.

\- Ты думаешь, что тебя сдерживает этот ошейник и эти ремни, - задумчиво проговорил Грейвз. – Но на самом-то деле это просто антураж, тебе это и не нужно. Я – твой поводок, Криденс, мой голос – это твой самый строгий ошейник.  
Криденс молчал, не пытаясь возразить. Он жадно слушал, и Грейвз знал, что Криденс с ним согласен.

\- Я понял твою натуру сразу, как только увидел тебя, - сказал Грейвз. – И ты всегда знал, что тебе нужен я, ты всегда ждал меня… ты из тех людей, которые слаще кончают, зная, что их держат за горло, а я – твоя крепкая удавка.  
Он погладил Криденса по щеке.  
\- Просто вспомни себя, - вкрадчиво предложил Грейвз. – Мелкая, задиристая сучка, которая звонко гавкает, чтобы на нее обратили внимание, которая ищет крепкую руку, что может и приласкать, и приструнить…

Он нежно провел ладонью вниз, до самого низа живота, обвел, не прикасаясь, возбужденный член и чуть подвигал кончиком пальца торчащее из уретры основание стального саунда. Криденс захлебнулся стоном, а Грейвз опустил пальцы еще ниже и стиснул его мошонку, осторожно, но ощутимо. Криденс даже задохнулся, дернулся, попытался привстать, но Грейвз сжал пальцы почти до боли.

\- Сидеть, детка, - властно прошептал он на ухо Криденсу, задевая край розовой раковины губами. – Я не разрешал тебе двигаться, так что не вынуждай меня наказывать тебя, ты ведь такой послушный мальчик… тебе ведь нравится то, что я с тобой делаю?  
Криденс тут же согласно промычал. Грейвз расплылся в улыбке, нежно взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал в кончик носа.  
\- Ты моя послушная кисонька, - похвалил он. – Мой хороший, мой чудесный Криденс. Мой славный мальчик… ты ведь доверяешь мне?  
Криденс очень постарался кивнуть. Высокий строгий ошейник не позволял ему двигать головой, но Грейвз и так понял, он прекрасно читал мимику Криденса.

\- Вот и славно, - сказал он и расстегнул ремешок на затылке. – Кляп мы с тебя снимаем, но говорить я тебе все равно не разрешаю… разве что твой «ананас». Ты хочешь все остановить? Хочешь сказать «ананас», детка?  
Криденс едва заметно отрицательно качнул головой.

\- Прекрасно, - согласился Грейвз. – Тогда я хочу, чтобы ты воспользовался своим ртом по прямому назначению. Ведь ты хочешь, чтобы и мне было хорошо, сладкий? Можешь ответить.  
\- Да, - хрипло проговорил Криденс. – Конечно да, мистер Грейвз.  
\- Отлично, умница, - похвалил его Грейвз, встал и, особо не церемонясь, взял Криденса за волосы, пропихивая член в его услужливо приоткрытый, горячий рот.

Впрочем, Грейвз почти сразу заметил, что Криденс отдается делу вполсилы, отвлекается, пытаясь незаметно ерзать задницей на едва дрожащей игрушке.  
\- Котик хочет больше? – вкрадчиво спросил Грейвз, отодвинувшись.  
\- Да! – ляпнул Криденс, и тут же осекся, сообразив, что попался в ловушку.  
\- Я не разрешал тебе говорить, - заметил Грейвз и звонко шлепнул его ладонью по губам, которые тут же припухли и стали бордовыми, как спелые вишни.

Криденс шало облизнул нижнюю губу, чуть подался вперед, привалившись к бедру Грейвза, и потерся лбом, безмолвно извиняясь, совсем как кот. Грейвз погладил его по волосам.  
\- Детка, ты же понимаешь, что я не наказываю тебя без повода? – спросил Грейвз. – С моей помощью ты станешь лучше, Криденс. Ты и без того маленькое, нахальное совершенство, но нам еще есть, что отшлифовать в тебе, золотце.

Он поводил членом по губам Криденса, горячим и шершавым, и легонечко надавил, предлагая открыть рот.  
\- Ты знаешь, что делать, - мягко сказал Грейвз. – Не торопись.  
Криденс и правда не спешил, прочувствовано сосал, заметно получая удовольствие от процесса.  
\- Ты так стараешься, мой мальчик, - похвалил Грейвз. – Мне очень нравится твой энтузиазм. Тебе ведь действительно нравится сосать мой хер, правда, детка?  
Криденс согласно замычал. Саунд, торчащий из уретры, поблескивал на свету, и привлек внимание Грейвза.

\- Кстати, знаешь, меня так заводит, что ты можешь кончить, только когда я этого захочу, - проговорил он. – Твой отзыв на эту игрушку был таким восторженным, что я не мог удержаться… надеюсь, ты распробуешь ее как следует.  
Криденс снова замычал, глухо и сладострастно.  
\- Ты мой хороший мальчик, - прошипел Грейвз, чувствуя, что выдержка ему начинает изменять, и у его выносливости и терпения были пределы. – Моя сладкая, похотливая детка, талантливая папочкина сосочка… твои таланты просто безграничны, Криденс, я обожаю раскрывать их в тебе все сильнее и сильнее… возьми глубже, вот так, да…

Он замолчал, сжав волосы у Криденса на затылке, и ничего не сказал, заметив, что Криденс наращивает амплитуду, стараясь и сосать хер, и трахать себя игрушкой. Грейвз только усмехнулся, решив, что ничего у Криденса не выйдет: поддразнит себя и доведет до грани, а там можно будет его еще помучить.

\- Знаешь, котик, я думаю, что Обскур – это твое сексуальное альтер-эго, - выдохнул Грейвз, позволив себе быть циничным и грубым. – Сначала был такой маленький задиристый обскурчик, безобидный девственник с ящиком игрушек, а теперь я вижу, как ты меняешься, малыш, превращаясь в похотливое, ненасытное чудовище, моего маленького ручного Обскура, который охотно трахается на камеру и кончает перед полузнакомыми сокурсниками, как выебанная сучка в течку…

Он буквально натягивал Криденса на свой член, держа за волосы, засаживал до горла, грубо и безжалостно, и когда почувствовал, что кончает, прижал так, что хрипящий Криденс уткнулся носом ему в пах.

Грейвз застыл, сливая напряжение, подрагивая от сладчайшей судороги, от долгой, приятной разрядки. Потом опустился перед Криденсом на колени, бережно взял его за скулы и принялся тщательно слизывать собственную сперму с распухших, горячих губ, снимая языком капельки с уголков рта.  
Криденс вдруг задергался и громко, протяжно закричал, захрипел, сотрясаясь в конвульсиях, и едва не упал лицом вниз. Грейвз подхватил его, притянул к себе и сорвал шарф с глаз, и тут же нешуточно перепугался, увидев закатившиеся, белые глаза.

Криденс судорожно дергался, не замечая, что ранит себя самого ремнями, не реагировал ни на голос, ни на поглаживания, и издавал такие жуткие, сиплые звуки, что Грейвса самого начало трясти.  
\- Криденс, котик, ты меня слышишь? – спросил Грейвз, быстро отстегнув карабины и пытаясь успокоить конвульсивно трясущегося Криденса. – Хороший мой, детка, посмотри на меня?

Грейвз торопливо расстегнул ошейник, чтобы тот не душил, подтащил Криденса поближе, пытаясь обнять его всего целиком, нащупал пульс и прислушался. Пульс был замедленный, но вполне нормальный.

\- Никогда в жизни больше на такое не подпишусь, - прошипел Грейвз, которого потряхивало от волнения и ужаса. – Теперь только под одеялом, в темноте и по-миссионерски!  
Криденс затих и с трудом сфокусировал на нем взгляд.  
\- Ты как? – спросил Грейвз.  
Криденс прохрипел что-то в ответ, медленно приходя в себя.  
\- Больше не пугай меня так, пожалуйста, - попросил Грейвз, по-прежнему крепко обнимая его. – Сколько пальцев видишь, ковбой?  
Криденс сфокусировался и хрипло выдохнул:  
\- Два.  
\- Молодец, - похвалил Грейвз. – Все, зайчик, отныне твой максимум – порка на коленках. В пизду такие развлечения!  
Криденс не ответил. Он тяжело дышал и прижимался затылком к груди Грейвза, был вялый-вялый, совершенно инертный.

Грейвз на минутку оставил его, принес воды и осторожно напоил, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы Криденс не захлебнулся. Потом отставил стакан на пол, сел рядом и снова затащил Криденса к себе на колени. Прижал к груди, потихоньку освобождал от ремешков и, наконец, осторожно вытащил саунд. Криденс сипло охнул - из его члена потекла сперма, жидкая, как вода. Криденс, кажется, не мог это контролировать, обтекал себе на ноги и тихо стонал.

\- Ну все-все, - прошептал Грейвз, поглаживая его по волосам. – Ты мой хороший, мой замечательный мальчик… едва не довел меня до инфаркта, конечно, но все равно ты мой невероятный сладкий Обскур.  
Криденс взглянул на него, прижался щекой к плечу и шумно выдохнул.  
\- Ты такой восхитительный, - сказал Грейвз, поцеловав его в макушку. – Я в тебя такого и влюбился, когда впервые увидел… я сначала подумал – какой забавный парень с его роликами, а потом понял, что очень хочу тебя себе. До сих пор удивляюсь, как мне с тобой повезло.

Криденс обнял его руками за шею. Грейвз вдруг догадался, о чем Криденс думает, что он вспоминает – то признание в больнице, когда Криденс очнулся, и Грейвза пустили к нему.

Грейвз сел на край его больничной кровати и молча взял за руку – от волнения у него перехватило горло. Криденс внешне ничуть не изменился, ему даже волосы не сбрили, но он глядел на Грейвза огромными, потрясенными глазами, и говорить с ним можно было только шепотом.  
\- Привет, мой дорогой, - тихо сказал Грейвз, и тогда Криденс заплакал.  
Он, наверное, не мог поверить, что снова слышит мир: шелест простыни, шорох одежды, капающую воду, тиканье циферблата часов и голос Грейвза. Он плакал так горько, что Грейвз крепко обнял его, поглаживал по затылку, и сам едва не разрыдался, потому что не знал, чем теперь Криденсу помочь. Операцию по слухопротезированию он оплатил, но теперь нужно было помочь Криденсу освоиться в новом для него мире, вернуть его в забытый им мир звуков.

\- Перси, - позвал Криденс, и осекся, услышав свой голос.  
\- Да, мой милый? – спросил Грейвз. – Что?  
Криденс уставился на него расширенными, мокрыми глазами.  
\- У тебя такой хороший голос, - наконец сказал он, всхлипнув. – Такой приятный… как я и представлял.  
\- Спасибо на добром слове, - улыбнулся Грейвз. – Привыкай.  
\- Такой бархатный, - прошептал Криденс. – Так жаль, что я не слышал его раньше.  
Он шумно вздохнул.

\- Перси… ты ведь меня еще любишь?  
Грейвз даже растерялся от такого вопроса.  
\- Скажи, что любишь меня, - попросил Криденс. – Я очень хочу это услышать.  
\- Я тебя люблю больше всего на свете, - честно ответил Грейвз. – И знаешь, сейчас я счастлив так же сильно, как и ты. Я так счастлив, что ты наконец-то можешь все услышать.  
\- Что все? – настороженно спросил Криденс.  
\- Все, - просто ответил Грейвз. – Голоса, и музыку, и смех, и как город гудит, и птиц в парке, как вода шумит, и рев толпы на концерте, куда мы обязательно сходим, и как я читаю лекции… как мы оба стонем в постели…  
Криденс несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом неуверенно улыбнулся.

\- Я ощущаю себя супергероем, - признался он. – Как будто у меня появилась какая-то сверхспособность. Только я всегда хотел быть Барри Алленом, а не Тони Старком, что за нафиг?  
Он осторожно прикоснулся к уху.  
\- Из меня не торчат какие-нибудь детали? – напряженно спросил он.  
\- Не торчат и не светятся, - успокоил его Грейвз. – Не быть тебе Тони Старком, успокойся.  
Криденс снова улыбнулся, сначала стеснительно, робко, но потом улыбка начала расцветать - засмеялись черные глаза, на щеке появилась ямочка, широкий рот сложился в беззаботную, радостную усмешку.

 

После сессии, которая закончилась так неожиданно, Криденса пришлось нести в постель почти на руках. Он был безвольный и полностью расслабленный, пил через трубочку апельсиновый сок, лежал спиной на груди у сидящего Грейвза и заметно балдел.  
Грейвз выдыхал ванильный дым, медленно успокаиваясь. Обнял одной рукой Криденса через грудь и поцеловал за ухом.

\- Ну что, готов открыть свой канал на редтубе? – осведомился Грейвз. – Уверен, ты мигом станешь звездой. Кончать всухую – это мощно! Я даже не знал, что так можно.  
Криденс рассмеялся.  
\- Я так и знал, что ты снимаешь это на видео, чертов извращенец!  
\- С двух камер, - кивнул Грейвз. – Это бесценная жемчужина моей хоум-коллекции, даже круче той записи, где ты в костюме горничной моешь пол… со всем последующим.  
Криденс лениво потянулся, отставил пустую упаковку сока и повернулся к Грейвзу лицом.  
\- Все-таки ты иногда такой Гринди, просто сил нет, - сообщил он, улыбаясь. – Но я тебя все равно люблю, Грейвз.  
\- Приятно слышать, что ты любишь даже не самую приятную сторону моей натуры, – согласился Грейвз. – Кто бы мог подумать, что всего, целиком и полностью, меня полюбит моя ночная фантазия, мальчишка из интернета. Воистину пути господни неисповедимы, так что спасибо тебе, Господи, и за малые милости твои!

 

                                             


End file.
